


Complications

by windseeker2305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Harry is neutral, Harry/Voldemort friendship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slash, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windseeker2305/pseuds/windseeker2305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to live a solitary wizard's life away from politics, pointless wars, and people. He figures he can do that by going neutral. Only problem is he needs to convince Voldemort to leave him alone. Oh, and if that's not complicated enough, he's beginning to find a certain someone irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Complications

 

“Professor.”

       Standing at his front door, Harry Potter kept a white knuckled hold on his doorknob and had to try very hard to keep from automatically going for his wand. At twenty-one years of age, it was more than habitual now. He may not have been involved with the war in the last five years, but he’d had his fair share of bad situations within his time away from England. And his very first day back wasn’t any better. Voldemort sent a welcome home party to greet him. Harry was not amused.

     “Potter.”

     “Were you sent to kill me?”

     Severus Snape mentally rolled his eyes. “I have never, nor will I ever set out to kill you, Potter.”

     “Then… why-”

     “Your imbecilic letter, obviously.”

     “My letter…” he murmured. “I didn’t actually think that owl would get through.”

     Snape’s face hardened. “So it was a farce then.”

     “No,” he quickly assured, “no, I meant everything.” He stepped back out of the doorway. “Would you like to come in? I’ve just made tea if you’d like some.”

     Snape raised a brow, but then nodded and stepped inside. “Yes to both, thank you.”

     They watched each other for a quiet moment and Harry kind of felt dizzy. This was all very strange. “I’ll be right back. Have a seat, the sitting room’s just in there,” he waved to the first doorway from the hall.

     “I have several questions,” Snape began as soon as Harry returned to the sitting room with tea for two. He waited until Harry had poured the tea and passed a cup and saucer into his hands before continuing on. “The first question seems to be the most important. At least for right now. Why the blazing hell do you have no wards set around your house?!”

     The snapped words brought a quick flighty smile to Harry. He settled onto his worn and comfortable sofa, wrapping hands around his mug. “After buying the place, I thought why bother.”

     Snape slowly lowered his cup to the nearby table and narrowed his eyes. “Did you perhaps bang your head on multiple occasions during your five year absence?”

       Harry laughed and shook his head. How was it that he had missed Snape? “Wards won’t keep intruders away. It won’t be a deterrent. But I am. When and if I am attacked, I will make it obvious how bad of a mistake it would be. As I did when Voldemort sent those Death Eaters after me my first night back.”

     “You didn’t kill them.”

     “No. But they were hurt badly weren’t they? What was it? Seven against one?”

     “That brings me to another question. The spells you used could have easily killed. You kept them alive on purpose. Why?”

     “I’m sure you’ve already come up with an answer, Professor.”

     “To illustrate your control.”    

     “Yes, that…”

     “And to send a message.”

     Harry nodded.

     “You barely touched Draco.”

     The young man’s easy smile disappeared. “He barely touched me first.”

     Snape studied him for a long silent moment. “He was against going after you. He was uncharacteristically vocal about that. Arguing with the Dark Lord even.”

     Harry pulled in a breath. “Did he?”

     “In a roundabout way I suppose. But it was still arguing and he was still punished harshly for it. I thought you should be aware.”

     “Next question,” Harry demanded.

     “Are you ready to meet with him, Potter?”

     “That really depends on whether or not he took my letter seriously. I have no wish to walk into my death.”

     “I suppose one last question must be asked.”

     “You want to know why.” Snape nodded. “I spent the last five years travelling. Honing my skills, learning more. But now I want to settle and really start my life. Here. In England. England will always be home. But I don’t want the threat of war over _my_ head. I’m tired of it. I’m looking to be a solitary wizard, Professor. I want to be left alone.” Harry stood. “That’s all I’m prepared to say about it right now.”

     Snape stood too and nodded. “It’s enough.”

     He showed himself to the door and was soon gone. Harry sank back down to his seat and curled his legs beneath him. A moment later, a sleek black and white cat jumped up and settled in his lap. Harry released a breath as he dropped a hand to immediately give the cat the attention he wanted. “Wonder how this is going to turn out, Bast.” The cat turned bright gold eyes on him. “Yeah, suppose it all depends on how stable Voldemort is nowadays.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Harry Flooed from his country house and into the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley was not a place he wanted to visit so soon after returning to England, but he needed to visit Gringotts and also pick up supplies. He could have gone to the less populated Hogsmeade for his shopping, but again since he was going to Gringotts, he figured he might as well get his shopping done all in one spot. Besides, going out would keep his mind off of wondering when and what Voldemort might try next.

     The walk to Gringotts was blessedly quiet. He supposed that had a lot to do with the fact that it was barely opening time for the shops around so not many patrons were about the Alley yet. As he neared the bank, he wondered how fast people would realize he was there. He had changed in the last five years. He was taller now, more tan too. His hair was almost the same, just a tad longer. And he had different glasses. The old pair having been blasted off his face a couple of years ago during a curse breaking job. The glasses had been shattered and impossible to fix. He nearly lost his eyes then too. Luckily the group forming the expedition he joined with also had an exemplary Healer tagging along.

     He was a man now though and not a boy. He hoped people recognized this and backed off. He wouldn’t be led around by a leash. He wouldn’t do what he didn’t want to. And he would not under any circumstances be guilt into doing something for politicians who couldn’t or wouldn’t do themselves. Yeah, he was powerful. So what? There were many who were just as powerful. He’d met dozens of them on his worldly adventures. Many who would do whatever wanted of them when the right coin and status was thrown their way.

     “Can I help you?”

     Harry blinked out of his thoughts. He had walked into Gringotts and up to the counter without even noticing. “Harry Potter. I want to see someone about putting my accounts in order.”

     The goblin nodded and soon had Harry following another of the creatures deep into the maze known as Gringotts. It took the better part of two hours to get his finances in order, to sign all the paperwork. He was told he should hire a solicitor once leaving, just to cover all his bases. Harry agreed with the advice and planned to seek out a solicitor the following morning.

     A good crowd bustled through the Alley by the time he left Gringotts. He steeled himself as he descended the steps, trying to become one with the scenery. Luckily one of the shops he needed to visit was just down the way and he reached it without incident. Harry quickly slipped into Magical Menagerie and then groaned. The place was crowded with children. Luckily the kids were too busy ogling the caged animals at both sides of the store and he was able to pull down the hood of his cloak further and quickly and quietly get a bag of cat food before he was noticed. And when he was at the counter, he turned sideways so the lady couldn’t get a good look at any part of his face.

     He managed to get out of there without anyone recognizing him and he managed to get to the Flourish and Blotts with the same results, again making sure his hood cast his entire face in shadows as he perused the book store. Since leaving Britain visiting bookstores had become a favorite thing of his. Hermione would be excited to learn he loved to read now. Loved to read whatever he could get his hands on. Fiction, nonfiction. Especially spell books though. New spell books or very old. He was always on the lookout for lost out of time spell books.

     There were more kids in the bookshop and even more adults. He couldn’t go down an aisle without running into several people. Harry rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to do his shopping at this time. Two weeks before Yule. Of course everyone would be out. In his defense though he’d only just moved into his house. A house he had negotiated for and bought solely via owl post and the place had come semi- furnished. But he had no food in the house nor any supplies and he hadn’t wanted to wait any longer to stock up.

   In ten minutes he found four books already. Two were murder mysteries he had been meaning to pick up for a while now and the other two were graphic novels about a brother and sister who could see and commune with the dead. The graphic novels were part of a long series following the sibling adventures involving ghosts. He enjoyed graphic novels, loved studying the different types of artwork that went along with in depth story lines.

     Sadly Flourish and Blotts had no new spell books to add to his collection but he did manage to find two potions manuals he hadn’t come across before. He grabbed one to stick it on top of the pile and opened the other to page through even though he already knew he would buy it.

     “Hey! Give it back! That’s mine!”

     Harry pulled his attention away from the book in time to see a boy and a girl at the end of his aisle. He watched for a moment; watched the boy stand on his tip toes holding a pink book high over his head while the girl jumped trying to get the book back. Harry was about to get back to his book when the boy suddenly shoved the girl back. Shoved her so hard she fell onto her backside. They weren’t brother and sister as he first thought. The boy’s nasty smile and laugh said as much. That sort of thing rubbed him the wrong way.

     Before he could decide what to do, the boy had already shot into the potion book aisle, past a couple of patrons including Harry and was nearing the opposite end. He still had the girl’s pink book with him but at least the girl got up, with fire in her eyes, and took chase after him. Harry kept his eyes on the boy, intent on following him but the boy never reached the end. A man at the end suddenly moved away from the shelf and into the center of the aisle. The boy smacked right into him.

     Harry pulled in a silent sharp breath. _Malfoy_. How had he not noticed him before?! That hair, that face, those eyes, and the overall baring was unmistakable. He was rooted to the spot as he watched Malfoy pluck the pink book from the stunned boy’s hand. He then took firm hold of his shoulder and shooed him away before turning to the girl who was staring up at Malfoy with wide eyes.

     Malfoy immediately handed her the book.

     “T-thank you, sir.”

     The cold look on his face minutely thawed. “Be sure to eat your vegetables. You’ll grow taller if you do. No one will be able to keep your books from you then.”

     And then the girl flashed him a smile. “I will, sir! Thanks!”

     “Right then. Better get back to your mum before she misses you.”

     “Bye!”

     Harry couldn’t help the shock appearing on his face. And then Malfoy was turning back to the books, turning towards him and Harry would swear Malfoy looked right at him, right though the shadows of his hood. But Malfoy continued to turn and once again faced the books, reading the spines and nothing about him indicated he knew it was Harry under the cloak. There would have been a sign, right, if Malfoy had recognized him. This is what Harry continued to think as he clutched onto his books and hurried away to buy his selection and get the hell out of there.

     He next visited the Apothecary as he had a potion he wanted to start brewing that evening. He spent more time in that store than he did at the bookstore and by the time he was ready to check out he had a floating cart full of potions supplies. He was so excited about starting another potion that he flashed a smile and didn’t even think to care if the clerk recognized him.

   “That will be 11 galleons and 15 sickles, sir.”

   Harry dug into his pouch and produced eleven galleons and ten sickles. However he was five sickles short. He started mumbling to himself as his hand swished around in the pouch. He didn’t want to break another Galleon and add more coins to his pouch. It was heavy enough. The little coins were heavier than the galleons it seemed.

       A hand appeared from behind him, brushing his arm as it went, and dropped five sickles onto the counter. It was only then that he noticed the heavy presence at his back. He only had to turn his head a fraction for their eyes to meet. Since the hand hadn’t yet pulled away from the counter, the man was leaning forward, practically right on top of him. Malfoy was so close he could probably count each and every one of Harry’s eyelashes.

     “T-thanks.”

     Malfoy inclined his head, though his eyes remained firmly fixed on his face. “No need to pay me back.”

     Harry wondered if he were followed from the bookstore. But then he saw Malfoy had his own basket of items. And then he wondered if Malfoy was going to announce his name out in the open. Just to be a prat. He would have once upon a time. But Malfoy stayed quiet and continued to watch him with those pale gray eyes. It wasn’t until the clerk cleared his throat did Harry wrench his attention back to the matter at hand. He grabbed his receipt and his boxed up items and quickly removed himself from the close confines of Malfoy.

     He ignored the rest of the shops he planned to visit and Flooed straight home.

 

* * *

 

Harry took a breath and raised his hand to knock. Then he lowered it again without knocking when he heard the laughter from inside. He cringed. Hermione wasn’t alone. He would recognize Ron’s laughter anywhere. But it wasn’t just Ron’s laughter he heard. There were several people visiting with Hermione.

     He stepped back from the door and then turned to look out onto the street. Hermione lived in a quaint little house in a Wizarding neighborhood close to London. It was a fairly modern neighborhood…well, modern for Wizard standards anyway. However it a nice looking place.

   “Stop stalling,” he muttered. Now was as good a time as any, even if she did have people over. If he went home now there was no telling when he’d get up the nerve to visit her and Ron again. Actually having them both in the same place was fortunate. Hermione and Ron didn’t live together as they only dated a year outside of Hogwarts before mutually agreeing it was a huge mistake and would never work long run.

     Harry spun back around and immediately knocked. Only a moment passed before the door was opened to Hermione. He felt his breath release and a smile form. She hadn’t changed a bit. She was still beautiful. Still a sight for sore eyes. She still looked like his best mate, just as she promised she would always be in her owls.

     “Hello, Hermione,” he greeted upon the widening of her eyes.

     “Harry!”

     He kind of winced with her shout but was too busy hugging her back to really care she’d announced to the world he was standing outside her door. He heard the others rushing to the door, moving out to stand around, but he had his face buried in her hair so he couldn’t really see.

     And then she was pulling away before he wanted her too, before he wanted to be faced with people who were probably very pissed off at him; who might even hate him at this point. He turned to Ron first after noticing it was him, Dean, Ginny, and some other bloke he never met before. That bloke hung back just inside the house.

     “You have some nerve,” Ron began lowly and Harry internally winced. “You have some nerve… taking so long to come and see us, wanker!”

     Harry was then subjected to a bear hug and nearly lifted off his feet. He laughed in pure relief as he hugged his oldest friend back. “Merlin, Ron, I…”

     “Oi! Shove over, Ron! My turn,” Ginny snapped and shoved her brother over to take his place. Harry laughed as she practically broke his ribs. “Shame on you, Harry! You didn’t write me once! I don’t care what you do, or what you plan not to do! I deserved a bloody owl once in a while!”

       “Sorry, Gin,” he croaked out.

       When it was Dean’s turn, he didn’t hug Harry quite so hard, but only because he said he knew Harry’s ribs would break then. Soon they all went into the house and Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione beside and he couldn’t help that his smile was identical to his two closest friends.

     “I… I didn’t think it would be like this.”

     “You’re not the only one who grew up,” Ron informed him. “You’re more important to us than any war.”

     A snort from behind him had Harry looking over his shoulder to see the bloke he didn’t know shaking his head at all of them. “Are you kidding right now?” he asked, looking at all of them. He narrowed his eyes on Harry. “You’re just going to act like everything’s okay? Act like it’s okay that he ran away.”

     Ron jumped to his feet, temper instantly ignited. Ginny and Hermione soon followed. Dean had already been standing and he was glaring at the bloke.

     Hermione pressed a hand to Ron’s shoulder and pushed him back to his seat before rounding the couch to stand in front of the guy. She started hissing words at him.

       “It’s complete bollucks, Hermione!” the guy shouted in her face.

       And then Hermione’s claws appeared and she grabbed the guy’s arm and started dragging him to the door.

       Ron leaned into Harry. “That’s Allen,” he whispered. “Hermione’s current boyfriend.”

       “I’d say he’s of the ex variety now,” Dean said as Hermione slammed the door shut in Allen’s face.

      “Good riddance,” Ginny exclaimed and rubbed her hands as if brushing dirt off them. “Never liked the git anyway.”

       “He hasn’t been around long,” Ron said in response to Harry’s look.

         Hermione sat back down and smiled at all of them. “So, what were we talking about?”

         “We were going to pass out a round and get Harry to tell us all about his adventures thus far!” was Ron’s brilliant response as he popped up and hurried into the kitchen to retrieve five butterbeers from the refrigerator.

     It was sometime later, hours actually, when Harry stumbled a bit to Hermione’s front door with Ron alongside him. At some point they went from butterbeer to Firewhiskey. Both he and Ron were giggling like mad twats while Hermione tisked at them with that same wide smile on her face. Never mind that she was a bit wobbly kneed as well. Ginny and Dean had just dragged themselves to sleep it off in Hermione’s guest room. It was good to see those two still together though Harry didn’t say it aloud afraid of what kinds of feelings that might bring up between Ron and Hermione. He wanted this happy carefree feeling to last until the morning.

     “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” she asked them both as they stepped out into the cold night. “I have a couch and a pull out bed.”

     “Don’t worry, Mione. We’re not too far gone. You know I’ve Apparated under worse conditions.”

     “Same here.”

     “Harry, you come back and visit me soon.”

     “I will. Promise. And as soon as I get my house in order, I’ll owl you and Ron the address so you can visit whenever you like.”

     Hermione smiled that brilliant smile again. She hugged and kissed him and then moved over to do the same to Ron. “Stay safe,” she told them before going back inside. He and Ron walked down the steps and to the sidewalk. The stood there for a moment. Harry tipped his face up to see the stars. Some twinkled down from between the heavy December rain clouds.

     “I was mad at you for a time. Make no mistake.”

     Harry nodded. “I know. I guess you had a right to be.”

     “Just like you had the right to do what you wanted. But no, I wasn’t mad about you wanting to leave the war. Actually, I kind of understood and agreed early on.” There was surprise in Harry’s eyes when he looked away from the sky and back to Ron. “No, I was mad because you wanted to leave me and Hermione. You didn’t want us coming with you. I thought we were always supposed to be together. The three of us. Do everything together. But you were right. We needed to grow into our own. By ourselves.”

     “Good Merlin! Who knocked sense into you?!”

     Ron barked out a laugh and shoved him. Harry thought about bringing up Voldemort then. About telling Ron about the letter. But seeing that same boyhood smile on his friend’s face he decided that could wait for another day.


	2. Chapter Two

Christmas came and went and Harry realized Voldemort had only sent that raid party to mess with him. No one else dropped by beyond Hermione and Ron, he didn’t hear a word from Voldemort or Snape. Two months passed and not a word. But that was fine. It gave him a chance to settle in. Gave him a chance to start fixing up the parts of his house that needed fixing, the chance to get used to the fact that people knew he was back in Britain. Strange again that he hadn’t been contacted by the Ministry, the Order, or Dumbledore yet.

     Strange, but also kind of not surprising. During his absence, he may have been traveling the world but he kept up with current events within Britain. He wanted to be neutral but if things started to become so lost that there was no hope, he wasn’t certain he could remain indifferent. But not much had been going on. Apparently the war was still on, just… stagnant. Voldemort had gone strangely quiet the year after he left. Death Eater raids were few and far between. Voldemort was clearly up to something, but the question now was what. But this stillness was also one reason why he chose to return now and seek Voldemort out. And maybe his curiosity had gotten the better of him too.

     Late February brought with it an early and short lived thaw. Harry spent that time outside fixing up the roof of his house. It was a beautiful ivy drenched two story stone cottage with a tiled roof and two overly large chimney stacks. It also had a lovely garden surrounding it. Or it would as soon as Harry was able to fix that up as well. The land and property came at a steal because it was a fixer upper and very remote. But since he had plans of making this his permanent home, Harry had no problems with needing to take time and resources to fix it up just as he wanted.

       An owl arrived one late afternoon. With it was word from Voldemort. He didn’t need to read the letter to know. There was a folded letter and a sealed scroll. Harry did extensive checks on both before he touched them. When he came to the conclusion that there were no hidden spells or curses on the post, he finally picked them off the ground and carried it into his house, along with the post owl who tagged along on his shoulder, probably for a rest and hoping for a treat which Harry gladly provided from the jar of owl treats he kept in his kitchen.

     He left the top half of the kitchen door open so that the owl could leave whenever it wanted and sat down at the table. But he suspected the owl had strict orders not to go anywhere until it had a reply to take back. “Bast, no,” he said firmly when his cat appeared. Gold eyes riveted on the owl munching on treats on the kitchen counter.

     He then ignored the cat who gave a pitiful meow at his command, and the owl and stared at the letter. He watched it for a long time, nerves rising and falling. Finally he pushed his warring thoughts away and took up the letter with a slightly shaking hand.

      

       _Potter,_

_I’ll get right to the point, shall I? Your letter peaked my curiosity. Enough that I think we should_

_meet face to face to discuss this little cease fire you would like to instate between us. I have many_

_questions and I’m sure you have many demands. We shall discuss it under a Writ of Peace. Once_

_you’ve signed the writ, you will be instantly transported here and will have ninety minutes with me_

_with the guarantee that no violence will pass between us, nor will you be harmed by others under my_

_The Writ of Peace must be signed by you in blood. I’ve already signed the document. I’ve_

_already given my blood and that is something I do not easily give freely. You must do this in trust,_

_otherwise there would be no point in our discussing a cease fire. You may sign and arrive here at_

_your convenience but I do not expect to be kept waiting._

 

“Which means hurry my arse up,” Harry muttered as he folded the parchment and set it away. Aside from that Voldemort’s tone was casual, cordial. Too good to be true, actually. Harry was insanely curious. More so. Probably foolishly so.

     He pulled the scroll to him and after another moment of hesitation, broke the seal. He released a breath when nothing immediately happened. He trusted his instincts and his curse detecting abilities, but Voldemort was good. There was no denying that. Something might have slipped past his detections. As it was with the letter, the writ was fairly straight forward. Harry studied it for nearly an hour, picking apart each and every word and couldn’t come up with any loop holes. A good thing. He could go to Voldemort and be safe for an hour and a half.

     Harry stood from the table, glancing over to where he last saw the owl. It was gone now. Voldemort meant what he said. Instead of a written reply, the Dark Lord wanted one in person. “Right then.” He went up to his bedroom and then into the bath to shower. Once that was done, he dressed in semi-formal robes. He was taking this seriously as well, and every part of him had to express that. Showing up in muggle clothes would not earn him any points.

     As soon as he was ready, Harry grabbed a fresh unused quill, a bowl, and an athame from his potions work station. He took the items to his kitchen table and set them down by the scroll, placing the tip of the quill into the bowl. He cut his palm open and as he watched his blood dripping into the bowl, he wondered again how this was going to turn out. And then he thought about the things he would need to make clear to Voldemort, and he wondered how _that_ was going to turn out.

     “Well, Bast,” he said to the cat sitting on the table and watching him as he healed the cut. “Here goes nothing.”

     He pulled the bloated quill from the bowl and signed his name.

 

* * *

 

The pain in his head was blinding. As was the light which exploded from the scroll. The magic that bound him and transported him. He groaned as he sat up, hands immediately rising to grip the sides of his head. He was kneeling in the center of the room between a semi circle of chairs and a sofa. He could sense someone sitting just in front of him.

     “The pain is from the blood magic.”

     Harry groaned. “Yeah, I know. I’m familiar with that type of magic.”

     “And it becomes more surprising.”

     “You signed it Tom Marvolo Riddle,” he said, finally opening his eyes to look at the cloak drenched wizard sitting on the sofa. “That was surprising. I almost didn’t sign because of that. I’m curious as to why you would sign it that way.”

    “We have ninety minutes this time, Potter. Perhaps we should prioritize.”

   Harry nodded, and then winced. “So we will be having another meeting such as this then?”

       “If you behave yourself.”

       “Point one,” Harry began lowly as he backed up to sit in a chair. “I am no longer a child, Voldemort. And I will not be treated as one.”

       “Am I not your elder? By many years.”

       Harry conceded that was true. “You’re also my attempted murderer.”

       “I thought we were going to keep this friendly.”

       He didn’t want to admit it or even outwardly show it, but he was floundering. Voldemort’s behavior was not what he was expecting. He was expecting a crazed lunatic. He knew how to deal with the crazed lunatic. He’d dealt with him before. But this…

     “I’ll start, shall I?” Voldemort went on after it was clear Harry was going to remain silent. “Where did you go after Hogwarts, Potter? What did you do?”

     “I travelled, like you. And like you, I studied and learned and gained more power.”

     “Give me examples.”

     So Harry did. Though he didn’t go into great detail and skipped some of the more important excursions he made since he didn’t want to throw all his cards out right now, but Voldemort listened intently and didn’t interrupt. Didn’t speak until Harry went quiet. And then he began to ask questions and most of them were harmless so Harry answered them. He wasn’t sure how much time passed as there were no time pieces in the room and this was a little troubling. Then the Dark Lord shifted to the edge of his seat and leaned forward slightly. Harry could just make out the tip of a pale nose and the outline of pale lips which had curved into an amused smile.

     “Why would you do that if you planned to be neutral? To back away from war?”

       “I’m not a simpleton. I knew… know I would need power and strength to keep my peace. I’m not a coward and I am certainly not weak.”

     “No. That was apparent when you sent all but one of my Death Eaters back to me on their death beds.”

     “That was just a game, wasn’t it? That was a spur of the moment attack from you.”

     “Yes. I wanted to test you.”

     “You don’t want to do that personally,” Harry warned. “I’ve studied and I’ve grown in my power. You don’t want me as an enemy any longer. I am not the same wizard I was when I left.”

     “Was that a threat?”

     “A warning.”

     They both fell silent for several minutes. Harry assumed he’d pushed a button and Voldemort was trying to keep his temper. Harry took that moment to finally take a good look around him. They were in a sitting room of some sort, or maybe even a small music room as there was a piano near the corner by the shuttered window. A few pretty paintings hung on the wall. It was a lavishly decorated room and decidedly female. Harry came to the conclusion they weren’t at Voldemort’s home.

     “Voldemort, I want to remain indifferent…”

     “But?”

     “I must be honest with you…”

     “Go on, Potter.”

     “To be honest, I don’t know if I could… if you… what have you been doing these last five years anyway?”

     Voldemort’s lips stretched thin over a veiled smile. “Scheming.”

       “I haven’t been contacted by Dumbledore, the Ministry, or the Order since I’ve been back and the world seems to be turning normally. Will this last?”

     “The world turning normally? For the most part, yes. I can’t say whether the other imbeciles will leave you alone.”

     Voldemort stood then and Harry mirrored the action. Though Harry was shocked still when the Dark Lord threw back his hood to reveal his face. He didn’t look the same. Well, not exactly the same as the last time they faced off. He looked more human, but barely. He had hair for starters. And it looked like it had just started growing back. Very thin. Of course there was the nose he had seen. But his face was still unnaturally pale. He could still see the monster and yet not.

     The Dark Lord approached him slowly, almost seeming to glide across the floor. The fact that he seemed so graceful on his legs annoyed Harry. He glided to stand almost directly in front of him and then circled him and Harry found himself under an intense study.

     “You have grown. You are a man,” Voldemort whispered and Harry couldn’t discern his tone. And then he was standing directly in front of him again and Harry resisted the urge to back up a step. “Potter?”

       “What?” he asked just as the door opened to admit three wizards. Harry saw them come in from the corner of his eye. The Malfoy wizards and Snape. It was enough distraction to let his guard down and he didn’t register Voldemort’s next words until it was too late.

     “Your ninety minutes are up.”

     Harry’s entire attention snapped back to the wizard in front of him, but before he could raise his wand, Voldemort’s magic ripped it from his hand and as his back hit the floor he cried out in pain from the Cruciatus curse. And then he bit through his lip to keep from crying out further. He wouldn’t give the arsehole the satisfaction.

     The satisfaction would be all his, he decided as he curled into a fetal position, trying to control the writhing tremors caused by a thousand knives stabbing him all over. He was able to lock most of the pain away and reach for the backup wand he always kept strapped around his calve.

     “ _Adlevo **muurshorra**_!” he hissed out around the blood in his mouth.

     Yes, it was a satisfying thing to see Voldemort’s eyes widen as he was hit dead center with Harry’s curse and lifted off his feet. A vortex a power carrying him back and up and smashing him halfway up the wall. Harry pulled in a breath as the Unforgivable tapered off and he quickly righted to his knees. But then someone was suddenly crouched behind him with a wand pressed against the back of his neck.

     “Release him now,” Lucius Malfoy ordered. “Drop the wand, Potter.”

     Harry kept his wand trained on Voldemort and turned his head a fraction. He saw Snape inching his way to stand in front of his Master, to protect him. Malfoy was still standing by the door. Just standing there as still and cold as a statue with his wand out and halfway raised towards him. Their eyes met and Malfoy moved then. Just a minute movement. The slight shake of his head.

     Harry rolled his eyes and lowered his wand. He watched Voldemort grip Severus’ raised wrist and allowed Snape to help him down. Lucius grabbed the back of his collar and hoisted him to his feet. Harry wrenched away from his hold, mentally cursing himself. He hadn’t meant to reveal his backup wand. And he hadn’t meant to reveal so much of his strength to Voldemort so soon. And the Dark Lord knew this.

     “Arsehole,” he muttered and sensed it when Malfoy senior moved back to stand beside his son. Harry vaguely thought about how Malfoy was as tall as his father now.

     Voldemort approached again, his bright red eyes narrowed this time. “I see you weren’t boasting, Potter.”

       “Give me my wand.”

       Voldemort’s eyes shifted to study the backup wand and his eyes gleamed now with curiosity. “That is a powerful wand. Where did you get it?”

     “I made it. And it’s not the wand. It’s me.”

     “You… made it?”

     “It’s time I left. If you want to talk more, draw up another writ.” He snatched his phoenix feather wand from Voldemort’s hand, raised his backup wand and ran a finger down it. “ _Portus_.”

       The moment he was gone, the tension in Draco’s shoulders released. But because he could feel his fingers still shaking, he clasped them tightly behind his back. He didn’t bother to mention the fact that the manor was warded against unscheduled portkeys. All those within the room were thinking it. However, “I take it his visit here was planned.”

     “We met under a Writ of Peace, to discuss a cease fire between ourselves,” Voldemort announced for Draco’s benefit since the other two had been aware. After that Draco took a moment to slip out of the room to get himself back in order.

     As soon as he was out in the hall, he turned and pressed his forehead against the wall, releasing a deeply buried relieved breath. He wouldn’t have dared do it in Voldemort’s presence but for a moment there he thought things were going to turn out very wrong. For a moment he thought Potter had been captured and brought in as a prisoner and he’d been scared. For Potter.

     “Bloody Fuck.” Draco pushed away from the wall and headed back. As he entered the room he couldn’t stop thinking about Potter’s gorgeous eyes.

 

* * *

 

       Harry had just finished with the last tile on the north face of the cottage when he had a terrible fright.

     “Potter!”

     As he twisted around to see who called out, he stepped on a loose tile and lost his footing. It was all a blur as he slipped and fell right over the edge. His one thought before he hit the ground was, _this is going to hurt_.

     “Oh the horror that has befallen the citizens of Wizarding Britain! A moronic Harry Potter has returned!”

     Harry blinked up at the sky and laughed, insanely relieved. A cushioning charm had been cast and he felt nothing more than if he’d taken a tumble onto his mattress. “Love the sarcasm.”

     Snape appeared in his line of sight, straight faced. “I am not joking. You just fell off your roof. Without being pushed.”

     “And you saved me. Thanks for that.” Harry rolled over and onto his feet, his smile fading a little as he faced Snape. “It’s March,” he announced.

     “Is it fall off the roof month?”

     “You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

     “Not on your life.”

     “It’s March,” he repeated again.

     Snape’s eyes narrowed with quick impatient temper. “And?”

     “It’s a gross oversight for you.”

     “What are you on about?”

     “The first time, Hogwarts had just been let out for the holidays. So that made sense. And then at the Malfoys, it was evening, so that also made sense. But now… Professor Snape is back at the school teaching. He’s probably in the middle of a class right now. I know it’s you, Voldemort. I can feel it in my scar.”

     “When he calls, I go. I do whatever he asks of me,” Snape replied levelly.

     Harry shook his head and pointed to his scar. And then he stood there waiting. He wasn’t certain what would happen, but he figured calling Voldemort out would make him angry enough to want to throw a curse at him. But he didn’t figure the Dark Lord was there to kill him otherwise the wizard would not have stopped a fall that would have broken several bones.

     “Do you plan to invite me in or will we stand out here all afternoon?”

     “What did you come here for?”

     “To deliver to you another writ so that we may continue our talks of peace. Peace between us that will last for another ninety minutes.”

     “Ninety minutes? I was kind of hoping for forever.”

     “Inside, Potter.”

     “Just because I have no wards around my house doesn’t mean I don’t have wards of sorts around my property. No one is here listening to us.”

     When the wizard raised his wand to Harry’s face, he lifted his hands quickly. “Okay. Inside.” He turned and waved towards the door, allowing Voldemort to enter first. The door they went through led to the kitchen and Harry immediately crossed to the kitchen table. He had enough wits about him to know to wait and allow Voldemort to sit first before taking his own seat. The trick here was not to piss off the Dark Lord before he got what he wanted.

     “What’s this about?”

     “I had assumed that when we continue to discuss your wanting a cease fire, you would want to do so with the assurance that you would not be harmed.”

     “Why can’t we discuss it now? We’re talking now and not throwing curses at each other.”

     “You started this, Potter. This is going to be official and this is going to be done my way.”

     “You are taking it serious then,” Harry mused.

     “Curiosity has led me to-” Voldemort abruptly went quiet and glared.

     Bast had jumped on the table in front of the Dark wizard, growling something awful. He was in clear violent scared cat mode. Back arched; tail high and fluffed out as well as the hair on his back, making him look three times as big as he actually was. Harry laughed.

     “What is this _thing_?” Voldemort drawled, his glare upping a notch when Bast hissed at him and raised a paw with claws stretched out.

     “My cat. Bast.”

     “I did not take you as a cat person.”

     “Bast is an awesome pet, err, familiar,” he corrected quickly when Bast’s head swiveled around and a growl was aimed his way.

     Voldemort looked the cat dead in the eye. “How would you like it if your insides were spread across the table, pest?”

     Bast deflated slightly. Harry stood and scooped the cat up and away from the menacing wizard. “Don’t threaten my cat, Voldemort.”

     “It’s a pest!” the wizard snapped back.

     Harry shook his head. And then he cocked his head, studying that face, remembering the night not long ago when Severus stood in front of Voldemort to protect him, the look on the professor’s face when he realized Harry could kill Voldemort. “It’s amazing. I was floored when I realized he’s in love with you. I bet you use that, twisting it and taking advantage.” And that sort of thing didn’t sit well with him either.

     Voldemort went very still. “What? Who? What?”

     Harry’s mouth parted slightly in shock. “You don’t know,” he whispered. “You have no idea.”

     “Potter! What? _WHO?_ ”

       Harry shook his head and stood to go make tea. To soothe Voldemort’s nerves. Apparently he needed it. “How do you take your tea?”

     “White and sweet,” was the snapped reply.

     “Now that’s surprising,” Harry muttered. He didn’t speak again until the tea was made and he was back sitting across from Snape-Voldemort. He blew out a breath before jumping forward. “I may have something for you. Something… that I hope you’ll accept in agreement of a cease fire. Something that will help you, but… nothing that adds to your power. I won’t aid you in that, but this object… I think it can be helpful to you in some way. Then again, you may not even want or need it.”

     “You are being very thorough.”

     “I thought you would appreciate it more and take me seriously if I was.”

     “You are correct.”

     Harry nodded.

     “Who, Potter?”

     He shook his head. “I thought you knew. I was sure you knew. Otherwise I wouldn’t have said anything. Merlin, I wish I hadn’t said anything. Let’s get back to us, Voldemort. Do you have the writ with you?”

     Voldemort produced the scroll and set it between him. Harry could see his eyes. They were narrowed but he could see bewilderment swirling with indecision there. Most likely about the news his big mouth imparted. This gave him pause. The Voldemort five years past wouldn’t express that type of emotion with the knowledge. No, he would have been immediately disgusted and then probably would have let the news fly by without caring one whit. Something was definitely different about Voldemort now.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort had been gone over an hour and Harry was still in his kitchen, preparing supper for himself. The surprises kept coming. Voldemort left without throwing a curse at him. He seemed in a hurry to leave actually. They both signed the document again, but this time the writ wouldn’t transport him until Monday the following week.

     Conversing with Voldemort was not what he thought it would be. It wasn’t really a chore. In fact the Dark Lord had made him laugh on several occasions. The wizard could be really funny with his sarcasm. Harry shook his head as he set his salad on the table, eyeing the bubbling pot of spaghetti and figuring he had another ten minutes before it would be done. He went to grab one of his new novels to read at the table. As he was about to tuck in, someone knocked on his door.

     Harry’s wand was immediately in hand. It was sort of late and he wasn’t expecting visitors. If it were Hermione or Ron they would have Flooed or owled first. “What now?” he grumbled.

     Stopping at the door, his fingers flexed around the handle of his wand. Whoever was out there knocked again, but this time the knock was one of impatience. When he finally opened the door, it was to find one very pissed off Draco Malfoy on his doorstep. His mind kind of went blank.

     “What the hell are you playing at, Potter?”

     “Hmm.” Why was Malfoy here? And why did it seem he was angry over something Harry did? He couldn’t recall doing anything to piss Malfoy off. He figured Malfoy wouldn’t hold a grudge against that raid. They didn’t really attack each other. Kind of only made the motions. And then he shifted to look over Malfoy’s shoulder.

     “I’m alone this time,” Malfoy bit out. “And you’re going to answer me. What do you think you’re doing?”

     “I was about to eat dinner. Do you want to come in?”

     Malfoy shook his head and then said, “yes.”

     Harry slowly nodded, realizing Malfoy meant to say no at first and was vexed with himself for saying yes. He stepped back to allow the aristocrat in and watched as Malfoy had to slightly duck as he entered in order to keep from hitting his head on the low door frame. Malfoy had legs that went on forever.

     “Do you want a drink?” Harry asked him as he walked back to the kitchen.

     “No.”

     Harry went back to his pot to check the noodles. They were almost done but not quite. So he sat down and picked up his fork. Malfoy hovered at the edge of the table, standing straight backed and staring down at him with that unreadable expression. Slowly Harry lowered his fork. He wasn’t the only one who had grown from a boy into a man. Merlin, Malfoy was attractive.   

     “Do you want some? I made enough. Usually I make more than enough so that I have leftovers for the next day…” he shut his mouth when a blond brow was arched at him. “Hmm.”

     “Have you any idea what you’re doing? If you mention your dinner again I will hex you,” he quickly added when Harry open his mouth. “You can’t come back here after five years and immediately stir things up.”

     “I can do whatever I want. That’s the point I’m trying to make.”

     “He could have killed you.”

     “Like you would care,” Harry muttered under his breath. “And as you witnessed, I can handle myself.”

     Malfoy made some sort of annoyed sound; it came from his pale throat. Harry would have continued to stare at that throat if Malfoy hadn’t spun on his heels and briskly walked out of the kitchen. Harry dropped his eyes to his salad and pushed the lettuce around, expecting any moment now to hear his front door open and close. And then Malfoy reappeared, his outer robe discarded to leave him in finely pressed trousers and a dress shirt. He just kept getting better and better. Harry mentally moaned in aggravation.

     “You are complicating things,” Malfoy muttered as he crossed the kitchen to the salad bowl and started helping himself.

     Harry frowned at his salad. “I don’t see how. When I get what I want I’ll disappear.”

     “What does that entail exactly?” Malfoy asked as he deftly removed the pot of spaghetti off the burner, grabbed the drainer, and poured the noodles in to it over the sink. He then checked the sauce, deemed it ready, poured it back into the empty pot and returned the spaghetti to it before mixing it all up.

     “I just want to be.”

     “Are you planning on leaving England again?”

     Harry’s eyes widened when a plate of spaghetti and meat sauce was set in front of him. Malfoy went back and grabbed his own plates of spaghetti and salad before sitting across from him. Harry narrowed his eyes. “Did Voldemort send you here? Did he tell you to butter me up? Is that why you’re acting like… this?”

     “Like what?”

     “You just served me my food!” he burst out, unable to help himself. “And you did all that, fixed up the pasta and… and the Malfoy I know would never have-”

     “The Malfoy you _knew_. Do me a favor and remember we both grew up within the time you were gone. Have any wine to go with this? Think I will have a drink.”

     “Yes I have some.”

     Malfoy started to stand. “Where is it?”

     “Just stop. Sit down. I’ll get it. Merlin,” he breathed, completely blindsided.

     “Why would I butter you up anyway? What would that gain him?” Malfoy asked as he watched Harry cross over to a counter and open the door to high cabinet. There were rows of wine bottles. Harry took his time to answer and to look for a bottle that would go good with their meal. “You need to find a better place to store your wine.”

     “I know. Fixing up the cellar is on my to-do list and it’s a long list, so yes I’m staying in England.”

     Malfoy didn’t reply and the kitchen went quiet as he went about opening a bottle and pouring out two glasses. When he came back to the table, he found Malfoy studying the mystery novel he had yet to start. A small recognizable smirk appeared on the blond’s face as he tapped a finger against the cover.

       “Like Darric Mills, do you?”  

       “Actually yeah. I have all his books.”

       “There’s only six.”

       “Seven in three months. Do you read his work?”

       “I’ve been known to pick up a title. This is good, Potter.” Malfoy indicated the pasta.

       Harry shook his head, still completely bewildered. “You came here angry, pissed off. Because I’m seeking a cease fire with Voldemort?”

      “How do you know you’re not walking into a trap? You seem to be taking no precautions at all.”

      “You’re a Death Eater, Malfoy. I would think my well being under the circumstances would be the last thing on your mind.”

     Malfoy closed up on him. Clearly apparent by the frost covering his face and entering his eyes. The blond pushed back from the table and stood. “Thank you for the food. I suppose I’ll be seeing you next week.”

     Harry quickly climbed to his feet. “Malfoy, wait.”

     “Good night, Potter,” was the very firm and cold reply. Again Harry watched him leave the kitchen. This time he heard the door open and shut and cursed his stupid big mouth.

    

    


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Chapter Three**

“It’s not my fault Malfoy’s a sensitive git,” Harry grumbled a few days later. He sat in his living room across from Hermione, who was glaring at him. “What? It’s not,” he defended upon her look.

     Ron was sitting in a chair next to him. He had his elbows on his knees and was hunched over with his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. Harry glared at him. Ron thought it was hilarious.

   To be fair he’d been confused, still completely bewildered. He couldn’t wrap his mind around Malfoy’s behavior, or his reaction to having Malfoy in his house acting if they took meals together on a regular basis. So excuse him for freaking out and saying stupid shite.

     Ron took a deep breath and lifted his head. His grin stretched from ear to ear. “That was so wrong, Harry. The poor bastard.”

     Harry’s eyes widened. “What? But Ron, he’s a Death Eater. Why aren’t you mad he was over here in the first place?”

     “Every time we crossed paths with the bloke while you were gone he always asked about you. Where you were, how you were doing, when you might be coming back…” Ron shrugged. “He is a Death Eater, but surprisingly he’s an alright wizard now. Respectable. We have drinks once in a while.”

     “WHAT?”

     Hermione resisted an eye roll. “I think he’s had a thing for you for years, Harry. And when you left…”

     “Yeah, he wasn’t exactly happy about it,” Ron supplied.

     His mind went blank again.

     Ron snickered. “I’ve always loved that look.”

     “Everything’s all messed up,” Harry murmured after the silence stretched on. “I thought I was really good at keeping up to date about what was happening back home, but… nothing is like it used to be, concerning the war anyway.”

     “Things are complicated,” Ron told him. “It started when Scrimgeour died.”

    Harry looked at Hermione. She nodded. “It truly was a freak accident. Neither Voldemort nor Death Eaters had anything to do with it. Though I’m sure it helped them loads when he was gone and then, things sort of… died down, I guess you can say. There were no more muggle attacks. Hardly any attacks at all. There hasn’t been a reported Death Eater attack in four years.”

     Ron shook his head. “I just can’t believe a wizard like that died in such a way. What a way to go. Airborne collision. He must have been an awful flier.”

     “Ron.” He shrugged at Hermione’s reprimanding look. Then the witch turned back to Harry. “So, how are the peace talks going?” at his startled look, she shook her head again. “You didn’t honestly think we wouldn’t figure it out, did you? And we’ve been waiting for you to get up the nerve to tell us. That’s one of the reasons why you invited us here today isn’t it?”

     “Sometimes it’s really scary when you know everything.”

     “We have something to tell you too. Well, Ron does. But we’ll get to that in a minute.”

     When Harry turned to Ron it was immediately apparent his friend had gone insanely nervous. Ron refused to look at him, cleared his throat several times and swiped his palms up and down his thighs.

     “The peace talks are going as well as expected,” he replied lowly, wary by Ron’s behavior. “Voldemort’s not the same. He’s hard to get a handle on… I have another meeting with him in two days. He didn’t kill me when he came over the other day, so that’s a plus. Actually, he saved me when I accidentally fell off my roof.”

       The fact that Ron didn’t laugh or take the piss out of him for that confession really bothered him. “Your news now,” he demanded.

       Ron cleared his throat, but didn’t answer. Hermione leaned over and gripped his hand. “Ron it will be okay. Let’s just show him. Get it out of the way.”

     “I don’t think this is a good idea,” Ron whispered and then his eyes shot to Harry and he looked terrified.

     “You want him to know. You said you didn’t want to keep this from him. Do you?”

     “No.” Ron then took a shaky breath and without any more prompting, shoved up his left sleeve. Slowly he rotated his arm to show the inside of his forearm. Harry was on his feet in a second and took a few shaky steps away. There on Ron’s forearm was the Dark Mark.

     Everything kind of went blurry.

 

* * *

 

The writ delivered him to the Malfoys front door this time. He scowled and pounded on the door. Soon a house elf was leading him through the quiet manor. No one seemed to be around but Harry didn’t take that at face value. Professor Snape surely wasn’t there as it was only ten in the morning, but he wouldn’t assume only Voldemort was in attendance.

     He was led into the same room where the Dark Lord was already waiting. Harry checked the watch on his wrist. Seventy minutes to go. His watch would go off ten minutes before the ninety minutes were up. He wouldn’t be caught unawares this time.

     “You seem out of sorts, Potter,” Voldemort ventured when the young man sat and then remained silent, glowering at him.

     “You marked my best friend.”

     “Ah.”

     Harry was still reeling over that revelation. After Ron showed him the Dark Mark, Harry might have… passed out for a few minutes. When he came back to himself, he was lying on his sofa. A blanket thrown over him and a letter under hand, left very much alone. The letter, from Hermione, indicated Harry should take it easy. They left him alone to process, but she expected him to come to terms with it and meet them soon at her place to discuss it calmly and rationally. She’d given him time to cool down.

     “You marked my best friend.”

     “He came to me.”

     Harry leaned forward and dropped his face into his hands. “Ronald Weasley is a Death Eater.”

     “A valuable one at that.”

    Harry groaned.

     “Come now, Potter. It’s not the end of the world. It’s not as if you’ll have to fight him. You’re neutral now.”

     Harry wanted to ask how it happened. How it all came to be. But he wanted to hear it from Ron first. He would believe Ron before he believed Voldemort. “I didn’t come prepared today.”

     “No, I see that.”

     “Sorry.”

     “Merlin, Potter. Don’t apologize to me.”

     “Voldemort, if you start terrorizing Britain again I won’t be able to keep standing back.”

     “I figured that.”

     “Are you going to start it up again?”

     “Most likely not. Not if things continue to go the way they are. How closely have you been following the politics of our nation within the last five years?”

     “I’ve been keeping up to date but I haven’t dug too deeply.”

     “Do you know anything about the current Minister of Magic?”

     “Not really. Never heard of him before he became Minister.”    

     “You wouldn’t have. He didn’t exist six years ago.”

     “Slow and steady then, huh? One of yours?”

     Voldemort’s lips pealed back to reveal that twisted smile again. “In a manner of speaking.”

     Harry’s eyes widened after a moment of thought. “Merlin. It’s you. Lord Voldemort is the Minister of Magic.” Now some things were beginning to make sense.

     “You are quick these days… when you’re not falling off your roof that is.”

     He rolled his eyes. He wondered when that would come up. “I don’t understand how that can be possible. Surely Dumbledore would have put a stop to it.”

     “Dumbledore is not all seeing,” Voldemort replied flatly. “That old crackpot does not control the entire nation. He cannot sense everything. I’ve had years to learn how and why he thinks the way he does. I knew eventually I would be able to move past him undetected and I have. He thinks I was solely focused on you. This is not the case.”

     “I have to give you points, Voldemort. But what about muggles and muggleborns?”

     “A complicated topic.”

     “One we must discuss if a cease fire is to work. You know, not all muggles are like the ones you grew up around.”

     “I’ve never seen anything to prove you right.”

     “That’s because you surround yourself with hate, with those bigoted. You were… crazed, Voldemort. You can’t see clearly that way. I’ve met some of the loveliest muggles on my travels. Nothing like the people you grew up with or my relatives.”

     “You’re wrong. I’m sure they wouldn’t be so lovely if they knew about your wizardry.”

     “They were children,” Harry replied quietly. “And when children are scared and alone they lash out, like they did. Like you did.”

     “They weren’t all children.” Voldemort’s eyes swam with hate and past pain and loneliness and it moved Harry.

     He stood and crossed to the Dark Lord and then dropped to one knee so that he could look up into the hood and peer at Voldemort’s face. “What’s happened to you?”

     “Today is not the day for that topic.”

     Harry reached out slowly, unsure why he was doing this. He was being driven by instinct. He took hold of Voldemort’s wrist and ignored the spike of pain in his head. “You aren’t alone anymore.”

     Voldemort sneered. “Compassion for your enemy?”

     He noticed Voldemort didn’t shake off his hand. “I don’t want to be your enemy any longer.”

     “I killed your parents.”

     “Casualties of war and I learned I don’t want my life governed by that. I also learned forgiveness.”

     Voldemort pulled away then and stood before quickly gliding several feet away. “You didn’t even flinch.”

     “You said that just to push me away.”

     “Why are you trying to push forward?!” he snapped.

     “Because I think I must. I think… I think that’s my fate now.”

     “What potion did you drink?”

     Harry laughed and climbed to his feet. “You know what I am, in connection to you. That connects us. On my travels I figured it out. I’m your horcrux.”

     Voldemort pulled in a breath. “You know about that?”

     “Of course. As do you, which is why you don’t want to kill me anymore. I’m your immortal link, right? And you know what else I think? I think you pieced back your soul. All pieces except for mine. I think you did that because you had to be more human to deceive Dumbledore and everyone else in order for this Minister of Magic scheme to work. And it’s working so don’t get angry.”

     “Who is it, Potter? Who’s in love with me?

     Harry blinked at that sudden question. “I really can’t work out how you don’t know. And I’m not going to tell you outright, but… think about it. Who’s not afraid to touch you? Who’s not afraid to look you in the eye, who looks after you and speaks to you just to speak to you? Who doesn’t flinch by your appearance and who, Voldemort, out of all the people you come across would you miss the very most if they all just suddenly died or disappeared?”

    He sat back down and waited. And watched intently. It was clear Voldemort was going to do the thinking right then and there. By the time his watch went off, Voldemort still hadn’t said anything and it was clear he still couldn’t figure it out. Harry sighed as he stood. He would soon enough. “I’m going now before you curse me. Suppose we’ll meet back here again…”

     “No. It’ll be somewhere else.”

     “Okay. See you.”

     “I’ll send another writ next week.”

     Harry paused at the door and looked over his shoulder. Voldemort was still staring at the wall. “Um… is Malfoy around? Draco, I mean. He said he would be here…”

     Voldemort finally pulled his eyes from the wall and studied him intently. “His presence here was not necessary. He expressed a disinterest in our peace talks and in seeing you.”

     “I see.”

     “Potter?”

     “Till next time then.”

 

* * *

 

Why did that hurt so much? Why did it feel like someone stabbed him in the chest? Why did it make it hard to breathe?

     “Harry?”

     The softly spoken inquiry dragged him from his thoughts and his eyes cleared to find Hermione standing at her open door. He must have knocked without realizing.

     “Harry, what’s wrong?”

     “Aside from the Dark Mark on Ron’s arm?”

     “Yes, aside from that. I can see it in your eyes. Something else is wrong.”

     He shook his head. “I’ve cooled down. I’m here. Can I get an explanation now please?”

     “Actually Ron’s still at the shop but he’ll be coming by after five. Come in. It’s cold outside.”

     “No, I’m going to go home. I’ll come back later. You’re working.” When Hermione looked at him in question since he was right, Harry pointed to her head. “Your hair’s in a pony tail. You always did that when you were studying. I don’t imagine that habit has changed.”

     Hermione laughed a little. “You’re right. I’ve got a couple of things that need editing. Actually, I wonder if you could do me a favor, run a little errand for me.”

     She was smiling but Harry found the smile sort of odd. “Umm…”

      And then she was already turning to briskly walk into the recesses of her house. “I promise it won’t take you any time at all!”

     Harry waited there on the threshold. He couldn’t really say no. He supposed he didn’t want to. Doing Hermione a favor wasn’t a chore and running her errand would keep his mind off of… things. And from her letters the last few years, he knew she hated interrupting herself when she was in the middle of editing a project. He wasn’t really surprised when he learned Hermione took a job at a publishing firm soon after Hogwarts. She liked books. A lot. And now she was able to read them before they even went into print. She was now able to read them before anyone else. And even though she was only an assistant editor at this point, he knew she had several clients who relied solely on her for her expertise. Lately she was talking about opening up her own publishing firm.

     “Okay, here it is,” she said, reappearing with a thick manila envelope. She handed that over plus a scrap of paper. “And here’s the address and directions It’s not too far away. You could walk there. A couple of streets over. Don’t look inside the envelope, Harry.”

     “I won’t. Geez.”

     “And be sure to linger a moment. A message may need to be returned to me.”

     “Do I get paid for this?” he asked, tucking the envelope under his arm.

     “How do homemade cookies sound?”

     Harry pretended to think about it. “Okay, I’ll take it.” He gave her a little salute and set off.

     He walked down the sidewalk and took a left at the end of the street per Hermione’s directions. He had to smile. The scrap of paper was a small map drawn in detail. At least he knew he wouldn’t get lost with these directions. It was more than a couple of streets over, but it was still in the same neighborhood and it only took him ten minutes to get to his destination which was a two story house at the corner.

     As he approached the door, he made sure to not step on the colorful chalk drawings probably done by a small child or the building blocks on the porch. It was a nice porch that lined the entire front of the house. He double checked the address on the paper just to make sure he had the right address and when it was confirmed, he pressed the doorbell. When the door opened his mind went blank again.

     Malfoy had already looked pissed off when he opened the door, but as soon as he saw it was Harry come calling, that angry look disappeared to cool nothingness. Harry hated that. His hackles would have risen if it weren’t for that fact that the man answered the door in casual pants, a long sleeved t-shirt, and nothing on his feet.

     “Is this your house?” he finally asked after finding his voice.

     “Clearly.”

     “No it’s not clear,” he snapped. “I thought you lived in Wiltshire at the Manor. Plus there’s kid stuff all around. You don’t have any children.”

     “You don’t know me at all apparently so why assume things, Potter.”

     “And you don’t have to be like this! I was confused! I didn’t mean for it to sound like it did!”

     “Keep your voice down,” Malfoy murmured, turning slightly to look behind him.

     “You don’t have to avoid me.”

     “Like you care.”

     “I do!”

     Harry then pressed his lips together. He didn’t mean to say that aloud.

     “I said keep your voice down, Potter.” But he was looking less hostile, less cold and watching Harry closely. His eyes then dropped to the envelope. “Ah. For me then?”

     “Yeah, I guess. Hermione had me run this over. She didn’t say it was for you.”

     “It’s for me.” Then his eyes narrowed as he took the envelope. “Did you open it?”

     Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m not a moron.”

     That smirk appeared on Malfoy’s face. Harry was starting to love that smirk. It was familiar and made his stomach do weird things. “Says the wizard who fell off his roof.”

     “Oh my God! I’m never getting away from that!”

     “No. And besides that wasn’t really an answer, was it?”

     “I didn’t look-”

     “Uncle Dwaco? Uncle Dwaco, is that dada?”

     Harry snapped his mouth shut, shifted to look behind Malfoy, and then a huge grin split his face. The cutest thing he’d ever seen was coming towards them. Sleepy eyed; clutching a stuffed bear in one hand and dragging a purple and blue polka dot blanket with the other. The little girl lifted the hand with the blanket and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She had very tan skin, brown gold curly hair, and brown eyes.

     Malfoy turned to the girl when she was near and picked her up to perch on his hip. “No, sweetie. It’s not your dad. Did you have a good nap?”

     When he turned back to Harry his mind went blank again. “Hmm.”

     “Is he a frin, Uncle Dwaco?”

     “A friend. Yes, I suppose so.” He didn’t exactly sound happy about it.

     “Hello, I’m Harry.” He lifted a hand to her and she took it with a sleepy smile.

     “My name’s Annalisa, but Uncle Dwaco calls me Anna.”

     “You have a very pretty name, Anna.”

     “Tank you.”

     Harry’s eyes shifted back to Malfoy. There was that narrowed look again.

     “Was there something else you needed, Potter?”

     “Hermione indicated a message might need to be returned to her.”

     “Fine. Come in if you must.”

     He didn’t need to make it sound like such a burden. “I’m fine here thanks,” he grit out.

     “Come in and shut the door, Potter. Anna hasn’t been feeling well and I won’t have the cold making it worse.”

     Harry stepped in and shut the door. He then followed Malfoy down the hall until it opened up. To the left was an open sitting room and to the right was a doorway leading into the kitchen. Straight on was the stairs. Malfoy walked into the sitting room and set the girl in a comfy looking leather chair. She sunk into it.

     “Can I have my book?”

    “Course you can, love.”

    Malfoy crossed to a wicker basket kept under the window and pulled out colorful book before handing it to her. “Maybe Potter will let you read to him while I do something real quick. I’ll have your lunch ready in a few minutes.”

     “Okay. Do you wanna?” she asked Harry, lifting the book a little. Completely enchanted, he nodded. “K.Well you gotta sit wit me.”

     “How bout I have you sit on my lap?”

     “Sure!”

     Harry smiled and picked her up before turning to sit down and getting Anna comfortable. “This chair is amazing,” he murmured offhandedly to Malfoy who had been standing there watching them. “Okay, so what have you got?”    

     “My favorite book,” Anna answered and opened it.

     Immediately the book emitted a glow and a scene materialized above a book. Harry came across these books every so often. It was the closest thing to television Wizarding Britain had at the moment. But the scene wouldn’t change unless you read the words and turned the pages. Amazingly, or unsurprisingly considering who her caretaker was, Annalisa could read very well already. He pegged her at three years. She really was sweet. And now Harry had a thousand other questions bounding around in his head.

     “I hope it’s alright but I put her on the couch. She passed out again,” Harry announced after walking into the kitchen fifteen minutes later. Malfoy was at the small kitchen table with a large stack of papers in front of him. Beyond the table was another doorway that led into what looked like a dining room.

     Harry wasn’t insulted when the man immediately placed the empty envelope over the top of the papers, though he was insanely curious as to what Hermione could be editing for him. Probably some academic paper. Over the past few years he had come across a few articles published in spell and potions magazines. At the time he told himself he read and reread the articles just because of the content and not because of the author. But he had to reevaluate that now. There might be a small chance he missed Malfoy just as much as he missed Ron and Hermione. This was a strange, confusing, frustrating realization. He couldn’t understand why. When they graduated Hogwarts, they weren’t enemies anymore, but they certainly hadn’t established a friendship either.

     “That’s fine. She hardly slept last night. She needs the rest.”

     “She’s an angel, Malfoy.”

     Malfoy nodded. There was skepticism in his eyes and Harry, finally, could understand that. But he was in no way going to judge Malfoy or that sweet little girl. So he just smiled and leaned against the counter.

     “Annalisa is Blaise’s daughter,” Malfoy quietly stated after a moment more of studying him. “Three, nearly four years old. Pansy, Theo, and I take turns caring for her while Blaise is off finishing law school.”

     “Parkinson and Nott are married, right?”

     “Yes. Nearly all my friends are attached now. That’s the pureblood way.”

     “Why not you?”

     “That’s not your business.”

     “No, I guess not. Where’s, um… Where’s Annalisa’s mother?”

     Malfoy shrugged and his features tightened. “No one knows. No one actually knows who the mother is. Blaise was wild right out of Hogwarts. Went to Spain for a bit. Had countless affairs… then one day he opened the door to find Annalisa on his doorstep with a note announcing she was his daughter. She was only a few days old.”

     Harry’s eyes narrowed as he turned to peer into the living room where he could just make out the top of Annalisa’s head on the couch. “A few days,” he repeated lowly.

     “Yes. But it was love at first sight for Blaise. He didn’t even give it a second thought. He pulled her inside, immediately called a Healer to have her checked over, to make sure she was alright, and rearranged his home for her. Having a nursery cleaned out and furnished for a princess…” Malfoy smiled wistfully and Harry turned back just in time to catch it. “He was even prepared to stop his plans on going to law school. The school is one of the best in law. Jus Romanum University.”

     “I’ve heard of that school. In the states, yeah?”

     Malfoy nodded. “He was supposed to start the week after Annalisa arrived. Pansy and I convinced him to go. We would care for her. We fell in love with her too… we’ve never regretted it. And Blaise Portkeys or Floos back as much as he can. Twice, three times a week. More if he can manage. It’s his last semester there so he’ll be back for good this summer.”

     “Wow, Malfoy.”

     The man turned back to the parchments under his hand and cleared his throat. He shrugged one shoulder as if it were no big deal. But it was a big deal to Harry. A very big deal. “Is she the reason why you moved out of the Manor?”

     After a silent moment Malfoy vacated his chair and came to stand a few feet away from him, leaning back against the opposite counter and crossing his arms over that broad chest. “One of the reasons. One of the main reasons. But I was also tired of living there. My parents are all well and good, but I wanted my own place. Too many people there at all times. And yeah, I didn’t want Annalisa growing up in the same environment as I did.”

     “He’s not so bad now,” Harry murmured, more to himself. Malfoy cocked that brow. “He’s really not. He’s changed.”

     “Yes, I’m aware. I spend a great deal of time with him. I’m part of his Inner Circle now.”

     “Arsehole shouldn’t have sent you after me. He did that on purpose.”

     “He likes complicating situations,” Malfoy answered lowly.

     Harry took a breath. Released it, got angry with thoughts. Unable to help himself. “Ron’s got the Dark Mark. But I’m sure you already knew that.”

     Malfoy straightened. “He told you?”

     “Showed me.”

     “Potter-”

     The fact that clearly Malfoy knew and hadn’t said anything to him angered him further. It was an irrational thought, but he felt Malfoy should have clued him in somehow. “What’s your message to Hermione?” he demanded.

     “Tell her the changes she made are acceptable and I have a few new changes I want to make,” Malfoy answered in resignation.

     “Fine.” And Harry left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry didn't return to Hermione's that night or the following day. He was allowed time to stew about it. It was a shocking thing, Ron getting a Dark Mark. He wasn't exactly angry about it. How could he be when he didn't know all the facts? He figured it was just the shock. He wished he'd kept his temper with Malfoy though. It wasn't Malfoy's fault. But Malfoy was a convenient outlet. Always had been. Malfoy had always easily revved up his emotions one way or the other.

He finally went to visit the day the next writ arrived from Voldemort. He waited a couple of hours after five and then Flooed Hermione just to make sure Ron would actually be there. Hermione was delighted to hear he was coming over. She also had that odd smile on her face again. He should have taken notice of it but he was much too in a hurry to see Ron and talk about the Dark Mark.

Imagine his surprise when he walked inside to find Malfoy there. Not only was he there, but he was sitting next to Ron, talking quietly to him. The both of them seemed really relaxed until they noticed him. Malfoy was dressed like a muggle just like the rest of them. Jeans and a sweater, though Harry bet that sweater was expensive. It looked expensive and it looked amazing on him. He gnashed his teeth together as he veered away from the sitting area and into the kitchen where Hermione hovered.

"Hermione," he hissed, "why don't you tell me about these things? Why can't you just tell me instead of showing me?"

"Maybe I'm getting back at you for leaving us without prior warning."

She had him there and he would give her that. He sighed in resignation and accepted the glass of wine she held out to him. He watched Malfoy stand, reach for his jacket.

"I think I should go," Malfoy murmured.

"Draco, sit down. You just got here," Hermione told him and hurried to push a glass of wine into the blond's hand.

Harry eyed the back of Hermione's head as he walked out of the kitchen. When she moved out of the way he took up her position in front of Malfoy. "Come here often?"

"More than you."

He would not let that get to him. He understood this was going to be a thing for a little while. Small jabs about his going away. "Is Annalisa doing better?"

"Yes. It was a small stomach virus. She's fine now," he answered, a small amount of surprise in his eyes at Harry's inquiry. "She's with Pansy and Theo tonight."

"That's right," Hermione said as she sat beside Ron. "Harry, you met Anna. Isn't she the most darling thing?"

"Yes she is," Harry answered, still never taking his eyes off Malfoy's. It wasn't until he heard Hermione's soft laughter did he turn away and Malfoy moved to sit at the far side of the room. Harry turned to Ron, who had been sitting there silent and completely still. "Let's talk, Ron. I have something to say to you." He jerked his shoulder in the direction of the hall leading to the bedrooms and headed that way.

Ron was slow to move but eventually he got up and followed him into the hall. There were three doors and Harry went into the last one. The first door led into the room Hermione used as an office and as Harry learned his first night visiting, he knew better than to go in there. It was Forbidden Territory. No one, _no_ _one,_ was allowed in Hermione's office.

The moment Ron stepped in and shut the door, Harry grabbed him, ignoring Ron's surprised yelp, and hugged him tightly. "Ron, you're still my best mate, okay? After five years gone, I may not be yours but you are still mine. I made my choice to leave, and you had your own choices to make. I don't imagine it was an easy one."

When he pulled back Ron ducked his head to hide the fact his eyes were wet. "A-actually it wasn't really that hard. It was the year after you left, right after Hermione and I broke it off. It wasn't supposed to be for real, Harry. The Order just wanted someone else inside. I volunteered. It wasn't because you left. I would have done it even if you hadn't left. But then… things changed. I had to prove myself. No one trusted me. Draco… he knew it was a farce at first but he never outted me. He knew me at school so of course he didn't believe for a second I really wanted to be a Death Eater, and then… things just shifted. I enjoyed proving my worth. And it became clear I was valued. Then the Ministry… they arrested Percy. Carted him off to Azkaban."

"Merlin! I didn't know that. Why didn't I know that?"

"We didn't want you to know. You would have come back."

"But-"

"It's not that we didn't want you to return, we just didn't want you to return to the war and you would have for that. But you would have been on the wrong side at that point. The Ministry accused Percy of being a spy for the Dark Lord. They accused him of murder too. Percy, Harry!"

"Unbelievable."

"Granted, after it was all done, Percy was so angry that he was ready to do what they accused him of, but… Dumbledore did nothing," Ron stated lowly, his hands balling into fists. "Said the evidence was damning. After all our family has done for him, for the war… he knows Percy and yet he was prepared to take the evidence at face value! He put on a good show of support, but he didn't really try. He's old and tired, Harry. I don't think he cares anymore.

"Draco… he stepped up for me, for my family. He investigated, tried finding the truth. He knew Percy would never have done the things he was accused of." Ron smiled a little. "At first he tried to play it off, tried to make it seem like the only reason he was helping me was because he didn't want people thinking Percy was actually in some way associated with him and his people… wanker. It was a really good set up though. We couldn't uncover those who set Percy up. We figured Percy came across something he wasn't supposed to in the Ministry and whoever set him up wanted him gone for good. No one would believe a word he said if he were convicted of espionage.

"Anyway, that's when it became real for me. When I actually started working for the Dark Lord. Wanting to. He promised to get Percy out of Azkaban and he did. Percy had to hide away for a while until the new Minister came into power, but at least he was no longer in Azkaban. And once the new Minister was appointed, Percy was exonerated. All charges against him were dropped and the Minister even offered him a job back at the Ministry. Percy… Percy's a Death Eater now too." Ron laughed when Harry's mouth dropped open. "Draco wasn't too happy about it. He thinks Percy's an arse. Too uptight."

Harry laughed then. "He's one to talk."

"Ah well, he's relaxed since Annalisa."

"How often do you guys hang out?"

"Pretty much every night."

"Oh."

Ron laughed again. "Don't get that look. Personally I think he only socializes with us so much because we're your friends and he knew you would be coming back."

"What's that mean?"

"Come on, Harry. Seriously? Even before we left school, something was going on seventh year."

"The only thing that went on was the fact we stopped fighting and I stopped thinking he was evil just because he had the Dark Mark."

Ron groaned and shook his head. "So… are we good?" he asked after a moment.

Harry blew out a breath. "Yeah. I wasn't really angry. Just shocked. The thought that a Weasley could ever be a Death Eater…. Just mental. Voldemort says you're valuable."

"I try my best," Ron answered as they left the room. "What else has he said?"

"He's the Minister."

Ron stopped just outside the room. Clearly he hadn't known that. Oops. Harry wondered if Malfoy was aware. "I suppose if you didn't know you probably shouldn't let on to him that you do now."

"Blimey. That explains so much."

"That's what I thought."

As they walked back into the living room, it was to hear Hermione say, "you are so transparent, Draco."

"Hardly."

"You really are," she laughed.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you get all googley-eyed whenever-"

Draco cleared his throat loudly when his eyes landed on Harry. "I will hex you," he said through gritted teeth. Hermione just laughed more.

"Hermione, where are the homemade cookies I worked for?"

"Oh!" Hermione popped up from her seat and rushed into the kitchen. "Right here! I put them in a tin for you," she said as she rummaged around in the pantry.

"Err, Mione? Did you make them?"

"Of course. I promised Harry homemade cookies."

At this announcement, Malfoy got a stricken look on his face while Ron looked horrified. He spun around and grabbed Harry's jacket. "Don't. Don't eat them. They're poison."

"Surely it's not that bad."

Malfoy was suddenly beside Ron. "Don't eat the cookies, Potter."

Harry laughed. "You two…"

"If you want to live to your next birthday, I suggest you listen to us. Ron ate one once and I had to take him to St. Mungo's to get his stomach pumped."

"She can't bake, mate. She can't do it. She thinks she can, but…" Ron trailed off and shuddered. "Consider this, compared to her baking Hagrid's rock cakes are delicacies."

Harry's eyes widened a bit.

"Here they are." Hermione appeared and handed him a decorated tin. "Chocolate chip."

"Erm…"

"Have one now. I want to see what you think."

Behind her Malfoy and Ron were shaking their heads rapidly. Harry watched Malfoy's bangs in fascination before a cookie was suddenly swimming in view. "Um… maybe I should wait. I haven't had dinner yet. I should eat dinner first."

"Nonsense! You're a big boy. You can take it."

Reluctantly Harry took the cookie from her hand before she could shove it in his mouth. He looked at the two behind Hermione and shrugged. She was watching. He had to. He didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings.

Malfoy made that sound at the back of his throat again and just before Harry could take a bite, the blond snatched the cookie out of his hand and flung it away. It sailed across the room like a Frisbee, flew past the curtains and out the window, breaking through the glass as it did so.

"Draco!"

Harry stared at horror at the broken window. Ron dissolved into laughter.

"Hermione, I had to," was all Malfoy said before he crossed to the window to repair it. "There. No harm done."

Ron took the cookie tin from Harry's hands while Hermione was distracted with yelling at the blond aristocrat. Harry slowly followed after Ron though his eyes were on the two by the window. "That's weird. Everything is weird," he murmured after watching Malfoy flash a teasing grin at Hermione's bristling. Malfoy really did like Hermione now, and Ron, and…

"You've been gone five years," Ron said quietly. "But you're still ours. Lots has changed, yeah, but I like to think for the better. We want you here, back in our lives. We just… Draco is part of our life now too. I mean… I hope that's not a problem for you."

Harry twisted around to face Ron. "No!" he exclaimed. "Not at all. I'm just curious. How did it happen?"

Ron shook his head and snickered. "Annalisa. When she was an infant. That's how Hermione found out Draco moved into the neighborhood. One evening, late, Hermione heard a baby crying outside. So she goes out and finds a man pushing a pram with a screaming baby inside. She went out to ask if there was anything she could do to help and it turns out to be Draco and Anna. Draco looks like he hasn't slept in a year. He was so exhausted he spilled everything, even begged her to help him with the baby and of course Hermione did. He thought walking her around a bit would help put her to sleep. Good idea but Anna wasn't having it.

"Soon he found his stride with Anna and of course having a baby changes a person. She couldn't have a better dad. I don't care if she is Zabini's, at this point Draco is more her father than anyone. Even Parkinson and Nott… So anyway, after some time Draco learned Hermione was assistant editor at the firm and he asked for her advice on something he was writing. Hermione must have liked what she read because she brought him a contract the next week. The rest is history."

Harry leaned against the counter with Ron and finished off the wine his friend had refilled for him. Thinking about all that. "No one knows who Annalisa's mother is?"

"There's some speculation. At times she'll have this look on her face that's so familiar… but we think we're probably projecting. We'll probably never know... unless the mother comes back. As it is, when Zabini comes back for good, well, Draco will hide it but it's gonna hurt. See, Nott and Parkinson already have a son. He's four. And another is on the way. They didn't invest so much time and emotion with Annalisa like Draco did. Most times he'll keep Anna with him even when it's the Notts' turn. It's always been Draco and Anna. He doesn't really socialize anymore. Just us and the Notts'." He shrugged. "He loves spending all his free time with Anna. I mean… that's his baby."

"He could have more children."

"It wouldn't be the same, but yeah. However, he has to date before that can happen."

Harry cleared his throat. "He doesn't date?"

"It's hard to date other people when your mind in completely ensnared by someone you can't have. Believe me."

Harry wondered who 'completely ensnared' Malfoy's mind and spent a moment casting this faceless nameless person into oblivion. He kind of scared himself with those thoughts. "Ron." He turned to him, searching his face and seeing that look. "In your letters you said-"

"Yeah, well. I figured if I said it enough times it would turn out to be true. No such luck. Can't keep away from her."

Harry wanted to ask what that meant. Ron and Hermione were always going to be friends so of course they would see each other on a regular basis, but he didn't think that's what Ron meant.

"Want another drink, mate? Something more than that juice you're drinking?"

He laughed. "There is nothing wrong with wine."

His friend wrinkled his nose. "Suppose you took up drinking that stuff on your travels."

"Yeah. Found an appreciation for it. But I'll have whatever you want me to have if that will make you feel better and make me more manly."

"Right-o!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, turning to mix them both drinks involving a bit of something or other and a lot of Firewhiskey. Harry mentally groaned. He was going to pay for this in the morning.

Ron then turned back to the living room where Malfoy and Hermione were still chatting. "Oi, Draco? You want in on this?"

Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Malfoy stood on those long long legs and walked over into the kitchen. He watched Ron a moment, saw what he was doing, and sighed in defeat. "Yeah. Suppose I do."

They were wrong, Ron and Hermione. They had to be wrong. Malfoy didn't fancy him. Malfoy looked like he could hardly stand his presence. He looked at him and those eyes were just cold. And that was a good thing, right? Yeah. He didn't need a complication like Malfoy in his life anyway.

"Actually, Ron, you can stop with that one. I'm going to go."

"No. You can't go. You're going to stay here and get stupid drunk with me and Draco," Ron replied stubbornly and started making a third drink.

"Is there a problem, Potter?"

Harry faced him, looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm not wanted here."

"What?" Ron cried. "Rubbish!"

"Is it? I haven't seen anything on the contrary."

While Ron went on to mutter about how stupid that was, he and Malfoy continued to stare at each other and Malfoy had to know what he was talking about.

"I haven't said anything of the sort. I saved you from a horrifying death by cookie."

Harry forced himself not to laugh. "You don't have to _say_ anything."

"It's not my fault you're getting the wrong message."

"If I'm getting the wrong message it's because you're sending the wrong message."

Malfoy lowered his head. His bangs fell over his face but Harry could still see his eyes narrowing on the floor. "You always know what to say to piss me off."

"Ditto."

"You just... get me so…"

"Hot?" supplied Ron, and then snickered.

Malfoy's eyes shifted to him and burned with the fires of hell. "Shut up, Ron," he hissed and his neck and face might have flushed a little.

Harry ignored that. Now wasn't the time for that. Probably never. Now was the time to establish a friendship. A friendship was okay. A friendship wouldn't be complicated. Harry saw Malfoy had pushed up the sleeves of his sweater some time ago and he could just make out the Mark. Without another thought he reached out and grabbed the blond's wrist before turning it over and sliding fingers against the Mark.

"I really didn't mean it. And I'm sorry I became angry with you the other day. It wasn't your fault. You were just an outlet for me."

"I knew that," Malfoy said softly. He was focused on Harry's fingers. When Malfoy lifted his eyes, they were burning again. But not with anger. "Maybe you should stop touching me now."

Harry's fingers had started shaking the moment those gray eyes lifted to his. "Y-yeah, okay. Sorry." It was hard ignoring that look, but he was going to try. He twisted around and grabbed one of the drinks Ron was holding. Ron had been standing there completely quiet and watching them with glee.

"So you have another meeting with Voldemort tomorrow," Hermione stated when he went to sit next to her. She was watching him with a strange intensity.

"Yeah." He took a sip of his drink and grimaced. Yeah, he was going to get stupid drunk. He wondered what Malfoy was like when he was stupid drunk.

"Harry?"

"It's fine, Hermione. I have everything under control."

Ron and Malfoy returned in time to hear that. "Do you?"

"Yes I do," he replied firmly to Malfoy and then what he said next was for everyone's benefit. "Here's the thing. For me to die, he will have to die. For him to die, I will have to die. We're connected. It's all or nothing. Neither of us wants to die. This is why he was immediately open to a cease fire and why he will adhere to my wishes or all bets are off."

"But Harry… you're really prepared to do that?"

Harry turned to Hermione, saw the horror in her eyes. "I am. I put my accounts in order almost immediately after returning."

No one looked happy with that announcement but it was his plan and he was sticking to it.

* * *

Everything was under control. Just like he told them. Voldemort may have a few tricks up his sleeve, a few secrets, but nothing that would change the facts about them.

However, what he didn't have under control was the pounding headache or the queasy stomach. He cursed Ron for the hundredth time as he rushed around trying to get ready before he had to touch the writ. Unfortunately he slept in and hadn't had a moment yet to find a hangover potion. In fact he wasn't even sure he had one. When his wand went off, emitting a high pitched ringing, Harry cursed and dashed into his kitchen to slap a hand on the writ. A moment later someone knocked on the door.

He frowned, looking at the writ under hand, wondering why it hadn't activated yet. And then he wondered who was at the door. When he heard Bast growling, Harry leaned back enough that he could see out into the foyer and noticed his cat just in front of the door, his hackles raised again. Another knock came and Bast hissed.

"Oh." He released the writ and walked out to stand beside Bast. "Behave. You want to keep your innards, don't you?"

When he opened the door, he pulled in a sharp startled breath. _Trouble_ , was all he could think when seeing Ron and Malfoy standing behind Voldemort. The Dark Lord was going to try to be an arsehole again. Ron didn't look any better than he felt. His friend was sort of green in the face. Or maybe that had nothing to do with the night before. Maybe Ron had figured the same as him. Voldemort brought him and Malfoy just to mess with him.

Harry's features tightened. He would not allow Voldemort to toy with him or the people in his life. "You could have warned me it was to be here."

"Remove that pest from my vicinity," Voldemort commanded as Harry stepped aside to allow them in.

"He is not a pest."

"It's nice to know you try and look presentable, though it's a shame it never works out," the Dark Lord went on.

"What?"

Malfoy came to stop in front of him. He lifted a hand and Harry felt his fingers in his hair. Malfoy's eyes danced with amusement as his hand came back into view, holding a comb. Harry could not contain his embarrassment. "I was in a hurry," he whispered.

"Yes, I see that."

"Why don't you look hungover, Malfoy? Why do you always look so perfect?" he demanded petulantly.

"Draco," he ordered soft and low; his eyes intense on Harry's face. "It's Draco now, Harry."

_Oh my god, that voice_. Malfoy had a freaking sexy super power.

"Potter!"

"You and Ron should go wait outside."

"We should but we can't."

"Potter, I'm warning you! This cat will die!"

Harry dashed back into the kitchen where Voldemort had taken a seat and scooped Bast off the table. He had once again taken a stand to puff and hiss and growl. Once he shooed Bast out of the cottage he sat facing Voldemort. Ron and Draco took a stand behind the Dark Lord.

"I was hoping we could continue to do this alone," he finally said.

"I'm sure you were."

Harry's eyes narrowed and then he pulled out his wand. He set it on the table under his hand. "I'm not playing games, Voldemort. If you brought them here for what I think then you should probably think twice about it. Harming people in my life is the same as harming me."

"That's not stated anywhere in the writ. Besides, last time you seemed extremely bothered in hearing Draco didn't want to see you. I thought I was doing you a favor."

A blond brow arched and Harry fought to not react to that. Ron cracked a small quick grin. Harry frowned. "Did you figure it out yet? Do you know who it is?"

Voldemort was silent for ten heartbeats before, "Draco, you and Weasley go wait outside. Kill the cat if he so much as twitches."

"Don't you kill my Bast!"

As Ron and Draco turned to leave through the kitchen door, the blond shot a wink at him, the corner of his mouth lifted in amusement.

"It's not in the writ but its open policy now. Harming people in my life just to get to me is the same as attacking me."

"Why do you automatically assume I brought them here to harm in front of you?"

"Because you're Voldemort!"

"Well…" Voldemort smirked. "Yes."

"And I know I've said some things in our past meetings that have angered you."

"True also. But no. The look on your face when you opened the door was payback enough for me. I saw your heart jump into your throat."

Harry hissed through his teeth as he pushed away from the table. He needed a good strong cup now.

"I visited the old orphanage the day after our last meeting," Voldemort announced at his back and Harry went still. "I was surprised it was still standing. Abandoned, but still standing."

Harry turned to face him. "What did you do?"

"I was going to burn it down."

"But you didn't."

"No, I left."

Harry nodded and returned to his task. Nothing else was said until Harry was reseated and he passed a cup of tea to Voldemort, who looked surprised that he remembered exactly how he took it.

"Why didn't I burn it, Potter?"

"It's not you anymore, Voldemort. It's not part of your life. You got away from it. It's no longer important. And it happened so many years ago. Why did you go there?"

"After our talk, it was a persistent niggling that would not go away," the Dark Lord announced in irritation.

Harry grinned. He sounded so annoyed. "So how many of these peace talks are we going to have before we make a decision?"

"Potter, are you aware that as Minister of Magic, I can make your life a living hell? I can send the entire Ministry after you. Aurors and Hit Wizards. Unspeakables. Anyone I want. I can make you a wanted man, make you have to run and be on the run for the rest of your life. I can destroy you in so many different ways and not even touch you. I can turn the entire nation against you. It's been fairly docile since your return. People haven't forgotten but they have had five years to get over it. I could easily stir up the pot again. Let's see you live your peaceful life then."

Harry was sure not to outwardly react to those words but they had the desired effect on him. Voldemort was correct.

"You are being too cocky and I won't stand for it any longer, do you understand me?"

A sense of panic washed through him. "Y-yes."

"Good." Then Voldemort chuckled. "Ah, there's that look again. I must say I've missed that look. I have to admit, perhaps you would be someone I would miss completely should you suddenly disappear or die."

Harry's eyes had been burning with such anger. "It's definitely not me," he ground out. "And you know what else? You don't deserve him. You don't deserve him at all. You'll just hurt him. Torture him with his feelings for you and that's why you're still a monster."

"Potter…"

"It's true! You're not capable of feeling anything for anyone! Maybe I should just go ahead and kill us both! Let the world move on! I'll blow this place sky high, Voldemort! I won't think twice about it!"

"Potter!"

"No! This is all just a game to you! You have no intention of seeing this cease fire through!"

Voldemort shot to his feet and then pounded a fist against the table. "Harry! You will control yourself! You have no idea what I'm capable of. You have no idea what I'm feeling these days! I will not have you losing your temper like a child!"

The Dark Lord pulled in a breath to calm down. Potter may have thought he was keeping his emotions from his face, out of his eyes, but he wasn't. Potter was scared, his eyes wavered, misted. He'd worked so hard for this. For peace between them. He wanted it so badly. And he thought it had been in his grasp just to be yanked away just out of reach… Voldemort grabbed Potter's wrist, squeezed. Potter was still just a child to him. He felt that. And he also knew, felt it deep down, that Potter did not want to be his killer. He wanted something else. "Calm down, Harry."

"This has to work, Voldemort," he whispered.

"You thought you had everything worked out. Being my Horcrux. Once you realized I pieced back my soul, you were completely convinced this would work."

Potter nodded.

"You aren't my last Horcrux. I have one more." There was that panic again.

"I… I didn't know."

"Clearly. Draco!"

The blond almost immediately returned. His eyes narrowed when he saw Harry's face and the fact that Voldemort was still holding his wrist. "My lord?"

"Let her in." When Draco nodded and headed towards the front door, Voldemort pierced Harry with a look. "I've had her with me for many years. At first she was only with me to serve a purpose, but then I did grow attached to her. For some time she was the only one I spoke with."

Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from the doorway, away from the large snake that appeared moments later. Draco followed slowly after the snake and then made his way around the kitchen to stand behind Harry's chair. He tried to pull his hand free of Voldemort's grip but the elder wizard refused to let go. "What are you doing?" he whispered. He had no idea what was happening now.

_**Come up here, my pet**_ , Voldemort hissed and Nagini immediately obeyed; slithering up until a quarter of her body was poised on the table. She hissed and flashed her fangs at Harry. Her mouth far too close to him.

"Keep her away. You can't break the writ."

"You're assuming so many things, Harry. About me. About my intentions. About what I can and cannot do… It's dangerous to assume things."

_**Master, may I eat him now?** _

Voldemort's free hand rose to caress her head, sliding down to take in her scales. _**I'm afraid not.**_

_**But he smells very good.** _

_**Yes, I'm sure he does.**_ "Draco, does Potter smell good?"

"All the bloody time," the blond answered flatly. Harry shot a look up over his shoulder. Draco had that cold look on him but Harry knew that was a mask. His fingers were white around his wand handle.

"Let me make one thing clear between us, Harry."

Voldemort released his wrist. Harry snatched it away from Nagini and looked just in time to see Voldemort's hand disappear into his robes.

_**Master, what do you want me to do?** _

_**I'm afraid you must now die.** _

Before the snake could react to his words, Voldemort brought his fist down and plunged something into her head.

Harry jumped back from the table, backing into Draco who dropped a calming hand to his shoulder. They were both staring at the twitching snake who now had a basilisk fang through her brain. The Dark Lord had his wand in hand by then, weaving it over Nagini's body, murmuring under his breath. The snake began to glow a dark color, but the glow lightened and receded with each passing word spoken until one spot was all that remained. It rose from Nagini's body and slammed into Voldemort's chest. A silent gasp escaped the wizard before he collapsed forward, though he managed to brace himself with both hands on the table over Nagini's now crumbling body.

Harry watched as Voldemort's body quaked and Nagini's body decomposed into dust.

"Voldemort…"

The Dark Lord straightened suddenly, completely composed. He spared one look for the snake-now-dust and the fang embedded into the table before looking at Harry. "I think it's plain where I want this to go between us, Potter. Do not make me spell it out for you."

Harry shook his head rapidly.

"Very well. We shall see each other very soon. Draco, you and Weasley have a minute." And then he was leaving and Harry couldn't help that he was shaking. It was the first time since he returned that Voldemort had managed to scare him. And then he remembered Draco was there with him when the hand on his shoulder squeezed.

"Take it easy, Harry."

"I thought he was going to… no, I didn't know what he was going to do."

Draco nodded that he understood and let his hand fall away. He rounded Harry to stand in front of him and there was no mistaking the look in his eyes this time.

"This is a mistake," Harry whispered. And he expected Draco to get mad but all the aristocrat did was raise that eyebrow again. He was really starting to love that too.

"Is it?"

"I think so. Yeah."

"Why?"

"I… I don't know."

Draco studied his face, watched his eyes flicker and his own eyes widened with comprehension. "It scares you."

Harry blew out a shaky breath and nodded.

Draco then laughed and turned away. "Oh, Potter. You're in for it now."

"In for what?"

All Draco did was smirk as he went to the back door to call Ron inside.

"What's up with that predatory smile?" Ron asked of Draco.

"We need to go," Draco responded with one parting look at Harry before he disappeared towards the front door.

"C'ya, mate. I'll Floo you later," Ron said, waving as he left.

Harry sank down to the floor where he stood and willed his shaking nerves to leave him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Voldemort killed Nagini. For him. Voldemort killed Nagini, absorbing the second to last horcrux into himself to make a point. He didn’t want to kill Harry. Clearly. He chose Harry over Nagini. He chose the more complicated route. Nagini would have been the easier to keep under control. Harry had a feeling, now after these recent events, that even if he had his peace with Voldemort, his life wasn’t going to be all that peaceful.

       Harry blew out a breath, eyes blinking up at the sky as he lay on his almost finished roof, watching the clouds go by. Voldemort killed Nagini and the dark wizard said himself he was very attached to her. Probably his only friend for years. So now that the snake was gone, who would Voldemort willingly talk to? He told him he didn’t have to be alone, that he wasn’t alone. Harry had to keep going with that. It would probably be better for everyone in the long run. And he was curious… taking that piece of soul into himself. What kind of effects would it have done to Voldemort?

     Harry carefully climbed down from the roof and walked around the cottage, heading for the kitchen door. His eyes scanned the scenery around. He needed to start working on the garden. Clear out the weeds and wild grown brush. Get his seeds and bulbs planted. He could start that today, after his letter. Harry peered into the canopies of the trees around, trying to spot Hedwig. She hardly ever lingered at the cottage unless he needed her to. During their travels she loved to go and explore the areas while he was working or touring.

     Just as he was about to whistle for her- she always seemed to hear him, no matter how far apart they were- Hedwig appeared, soaring over the trees and making a straight descent to him. She had been a little ticked off at him when he sent the first letter of to Voldemort. Harry refused to let her take the letter, to risk her life on that. He’d rented a post owl for it.

     “Hello, gorgeous,” he cooed when she landed on his outstretched arm. She hooted back and shimmied up his arm to nuzzle his chin. “Can you deliver a letter for me? To Hogwarts?”

     The following hoot was an affirmative.

       When they entered the kitchen, Hedwig hopped off his arm to perch on the back of one of the chairs. He then bounded upstairs to his study to grab some parchment before returning to the kitchen. He hardly ever used his study, which was why he turned a guest bedroom into one instead of using the study on the ground floor. He’d turned that into his potions station. By the time he was back in the kitchen, Bast had arrived and he and Hedwig were having a stare off.

     He rolled his eyes. “Stop it, you two.” They liked to pretend they didn’t like each other. But since adopting Bast as a kitten he had never actually tried to pounce on Hedwig like he did with every other owl he came across, and Hedwig never tried to peck his eyes out. Though the two made a lot of noise at each other.

     Sitting at the table, Harry smoothed out the parchment, picked up his quill and thought about what he wanted to say. He had to be delicate. It would be short and to the point.

 

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am not sure if you have been made aware yet, but a mutual acquaintance_

_of ours recently disposed of his long time slithering companion. I write to tell_

_you this because I think you know what kind of loss this is even though this_

_person would deny it for all eternity. It’s a loss, but he also gained something back._

_I promised he wasn’t alone. I promised he doesn’t have to be alone anymore._

_Harry_

“Okay. I think that’s good,” he murmured, blowing on the print to get it to dry. When he could, he folded up the parchment. “Hedwig, try to get this to him when he’s alone. But if that’s not possible, don’t worry about it. I don’t want you to wait all day. I’d like him to get this as soon as possible.”

     Once he saw Hedwig off, Harry went back outside to the garden shed, collected the needed equipment and got to work. It was going to take him days of work before he felt the lawns were ready for plants. A lot of weeding. He grimaced as he knelt down to start pulling weeds. He hated this part. The weeding. No surprise why. He’d been forced to do it over half his life. But at least this time he was doing it for himself, and the gardens would be his and not his prudish aunts.

     To keep from thinking about the torturous act itself, he forced himself to think of other things as he worked. Inevitably, his thoughts started to revolve around Malfoy and the aristocrat’s parting remarks the last time they met. _You’re in for it now._ What did he mean? Was he speaking of Harry’s involvement with Voldemort? Did Malfoy even know about the Horcruxes? He wasn’t sure. Malfoy had kept his cool in the kitchen the other day. Nothing on his face indicated surprise or curiosity o the situation. Then again, Malfoy had perfected that indifferent cold look. Despite all that, without Malfoy’s tall lean frame at his back, Harry probably would have freaked out a lot more when Voldemort surprised him with Nagini. He’d seriously been shocked to his core. Scared too before he knew what the Dark Lord was about.

     Why did the blond’s presence affect him like that anyway? And why whenever they met nowadays did he feel this rush of excitement and nervousness? It was like they were strangers with very keen interest. Malfoy wasn’t a stranger, but every time they locked eyes… it was just different now. Malfoy was different now. Different and yet the same and to Harry’s consternation, he liked that. Probably far too much which was why whatever was going on between them scared him.

     He was no stranger to intimacy nor relationships. He’d hooked up with a few people over the years, but he never let it get out of hand. Always breaking it off when it got too heavy. He just didn’t trust people enough. People were fickle when it came to him. He learned that as a boy and later on. He’d been burned once a year after leaving Britain. He wasn’t going to let it happen again. After the first time, he promised himself he wouldn’t let it happen again. And the pull to Malfoy was so strong… yeah, it scared him. He should probably just keep away from the blond as much as he could. Yeah.

     Harry nodded firmly to himself as he sat back on his haunches to assess the work he’d done. The sun was setting. He’d been at it for hours. “Looks good though,” he said as he stood and stretched. He turned back to his house and may have squeaked like a little mouse. He slapped hands over his mouth to keep from making any more ridiculous noises and studied the man sitting in the patio chair watching him evenly.

     The man in fine fitted robes looked middle aged. Maybe late forties. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. Harry was familiar with his face of course. He’d seen it enough in the Prophet. The Minister. “How long have you been there?”

     “About an hour.”

     “Why didn’t you say anything?”

     “You were busy and very lost in thought, Potter. I have nowhere else to be. I didn’t mind sitting here in silence.”

     Harry nodded in acceptance of that as he approached the house and wizard. “It’s weird seeing you like this and now knowing who you really are.”

     Voldemort did not reply to this.

     “Um… do you want to come in? You can stay and have dinner with me.”

     Harry expected a snarky response. But all Voldemort did was stand and nod and then entered the house. Harry blew out a shaky breath.

     “Where’s the pest?”

     “I don’t know. Probably out hunting.”

     “Potter, you really need to set wards around your house.”

     “That reminds me. Why can’t I sense it when you come around? I can feel it now, in my scar. Why don’t my wards announce you?”

     “I have my ways. I was hoping to scare you off the roof again.”

       Harry moaned and turned away to get himself a glass of water and to put the tea pot on.

     “What were you thinking about?” Harry looked over his shoulder. “When you were gardening. Clearly you were lost in thought,” Voldemort said as he sat. “What were you thinking about?”

     “Personal stuff. Voldemort, does Malfoy know about your Horcruxes?”

     “Yes, as does Severus and Lucius. They know because I know they will take that secret to the grave. Weasley knows because you told him. So you were thinking of Draco then.”

     “No!” Harry turned away and cleared his throat. “I mean no. It was just a question.” He winced when Voldemort chuckled. Clearly he didn’t believe him. The fact that Voldemort was completely at ease threw him. He expected Voldemort knew he was uncomfortable and was enjoying it. “Um… I need to wash up before starting dinner.”

       “Go on then. I’ll make myself comfortable, shall I? We’re working on trust, Potter. You and I.”

     “Erm, sure.”

       Harry hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his washroom. He’d never taken a shower so fast. He could still feel Voldemort, pulsing away in his head, but strangely it didn’t hurt at all. He wondered if that were the Dark Lord’s doing. When he got back downstairs, Voldemort had moved into the sitting room and had apparently helped himself to tea. He also disposed of his Minister glamour. Harry sucked in a breath. The absorption of the horcrux had caused more changes.

     His hair was longer now. Normal length. It was short but not thin. He had thick dark brown hair. His face was still pale, but it was fuller, healthier. There was even color in his cheeks and lips. He looked like a man. The only thing that was the same were his eyes. They were still red. This was Tom Riddle. “Wow.”

     “Always a pleasant response.”

     “Did you know that was going to happen?”

     “After taking back the other horcruxes it became clear, the restoration of who I was was imminent.”

     “Are you pleased?”

     “I haven’t decided yet.”

       Harry nodded and turned to go into the kitchen. He’d just stepped out of the sitting room when someone knocked on his door. He first looked at the Dark Lord who raised a brow. “I’m not expecting anyone.”

       “go and see who it is.”

     He opened the door to a very furious Severus Snape. “What is the meaning of this?” the wizard hissed, holding up Harry’s latest letter. The fury in Snape’s eyes was offset by trepidation and awareness. Bugger, Snape figured it out. He knew Harry knew.

     “Um, Professor… now’s not the best time-”

    Severus swept by him into the house. “You will answer me now, Potter! How did you even-”

     Harry shut the door and followed after him. Professor Snape was standing perfectly still just inside the sitting room. His eyes riveted on the wizard standing by the cold fireplace. “M-my Lord?” he whispered.

     “Severus.”

     “Um… Professor? Would you like something to drink?” Harry asked, feeling very awkward. They were just staring at each other. How could Voldemort not understand the look in Snape’s eyes? Voldemort looked amused, but that was only from Snape’s shock at seeing the changes he’d gone through because of the horcrux.

       “Y-yes.” Snape drew himself up then and looked at Harry. “Yes, Potter. I would. Thank you.”

       “What brings you here, Severus?”

       “Ah…”

       Harry retreated to the kitchen. As he set his ingredients on the counter, he wondered if it would be rude to run away. Because as soon as Snape was alone with him, he was going to die. Aside from that, this whole situation was weird. He wondered if enraged Slytherins showing up on his doorstep was going to become a common theme. Granted, Voldemort had not yet arrived enraged and that was the weird thing. Out of all of them, it should have been the Dark Lord raving with fury!

       “Merlin,” he breathed as he began chopping up vegetables.

       “It appears Severus will be staying for dinner as well.”

       Harry looked over his shoulder, saw the two entering the kitchen and immediately caught Snape’s eyes. He saw his doom. “Yeah, s-sure,” he stuttered after swallowing thickly. Fuck.

     And then his door was knocked upon again. “Oh my god!” he hissed under his breath.

     “It appears you’re very popular, Harry.”

     He shot Voldemort a glare as he left the kitchen. When he opened the door, Bast shot past his spread legs in a blur and then a little girl was quickly crawling after him. She crawled so fast Harry didn’t have time to catch her. Harry swiveled around, eyes wide in horror.

     “Hello, Harry.”

     Oh god. The deep sexy voice again. “Malfoy!” he hissed, spinning around. Forcing his mind not to go blank because holy fuck! Malfoy looked good. “You can’t be here! Anna can’t be here!”

     Malfoy’s warm look dissolved. “Fine, Potter. I didn’t think children were so disdainful to you.”  
     “No!” Harry grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a little. “Stop that! No! I have visitors right now, wanker! You don’t want Anna here right now!”

     He didn’t give it another thought and left Malfoy at the door to run after Anna. She’d gone straight to the kitchen because Bast had gone straight to the kitchen in order to jump up on the table in front of Voldemort to hiss and swat at him.

     “Uncle Sevrus!”

     “Potter!”

     Harry ran in and skid to a halt. Anna was kneeling on Snape’s lap, leaning over the table to try and pet the cat while Voldemort’s attention was solely on Bast. Harry swallowed thickly. Had Anna ever been around Voldemort? He assumed Draco would want to keep her as far away from him as possible. And he wasn’t sure how Voldemort would react to a small child. And on top of that, he was shaking again. The situation had completely turned out of his control. He didn’t know what to do. His hands flew up to his hair in a panic.

     And then a hand dropped to his shoulder, squeezed firmly but not painfully. “Go save your cat,” he was ordered. “And then take deep calming breaths. Merlin, when did you become so susceptible to anxiety? Annalisa, did you ask permission to be up there?”

     “Sevrus lifted me. See the kitty, Uncle Dwaco? It’s pretty.”

     “You didn’t even say hello, Anna,” Draco chastised as approached the table. He took Bast down himself since Harry was rooted to the spot.

       Anna turned and blasted Harry with an angel smile. “Hi, frin Harry!” then she turned to Voldemort. “Hello!”

       Voldemort inclined his head at the child while she snuggled back against Snape’s chest. Draco turned to Harry, who still didn’t move. “Apologies, harry. I should have Flooed first. We can go if that’s what you prefer.”

     “Nonsense, Draco,” Voldemort said with an amused curl of his lip. “The more the merrier.”

     Harry’s eyes bugged out of his head and Voldemort laughed. Harry then spun around and ran away.

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter, I know. Very short for me. But this is where I wanted it to end. Next chap will be longer. :D


	6. Chapter 6

 

The three Slytherins watched the wide open front door where Harry had just raced away. It soon became clear he wasn’t going to return on his own.

       “You look diffrint.”

       Voldemort turned to the little girl in Severus’ lap to find her wide brown eyes on him. “Do I?”

       She nodded solemnly. “But I know its you cause your pretty eyes.”

       Severus made some sort of coughing noise.

       “You’re very observant, Annalisa.”

       She nodded solemnly again and then blasted the Dark Lord with her disarming angel smile. Some sort of tugging sensation happened in the area of his chest upon that smile, but he gave no outward indication of it. He quickly decided it was indigestion.

       “You look different too.”

       “Really?”

       “Yes. I haven’t seen you in many months. You’ve grown very much.”

       “Tank you! Uncle Dwaco feeds me lots of vega-veg-vegetables!”

       Voldemort turned to Draco. “She’s very well spoken. I can honestly say I’m impressed with your rearing.”

       “Thank you, my Lord,” Draco replied absently, eyes still on the open door.

       “Go and fetch him. He won’t return otherwise.”

       “Anna, be on your best behavior while I go and get our friend Harry.”

       “I will! Promise!” When Draco left, shutting the door behind him, Anna twisted around to peer at Severus. “Can I play with the kitty? Pwease, Uncle Sevrus?”

     “Stay where I can see you and don’t touch anything but the cat.”

       Annalisa wiggled down from his lap and ran into the sitting room where Bast was laying in front of the fireplace. The cat didn’t even move when she reached out to tug and pet him. In fact he rolled over to his back for an enthusiastic tummy rub.

       “Blasted pest.”

       Severus turned back to Voldemort, the corner of his mouth lifted. “I don’t think Potter was aware Anna has been in your presence before.”

     “Yes… He was mostly calm with me here. That changed when you arrived. Why is that, Severus?”

     “Ah…”

     “You said that before. Both times did not answer my question.”

     Severus felt like tugging on his collar. It was suddenly too hot. He also had trouble facing the Dark Lord now.

     “And now you’re nervous. How…odd.”

     Severus stood and vacated the kitchen to head to the liquor cabinet in the sitting room. It wasn’t until he was pouring a Firewhiskey did he realize his mistake when he felt Voldemort at his back. He spun around and offered the glass to the narrowed eyed Dark Lord.

     Voldemort stared at the glass thrust into his hand. “Did you really just leave without my permission? Severus, did you really just run away like Harry to get out of answering my questions? That’s very unlike you.”

     Severus had to clear his throat. They were standing very close. “Potter never made my drink.”

     “In all the years we’ve known each other you’ve never run away from me, even when it would have been the reasonable thing to do.”

     “I am not a coward.”

     “No, you aren’t. Tell me, what was in that letter?”

     “Potter wrote to me about Nagini.”

     “Ah.” It was Voldemort who turned away now walking away several feet, that half smirk wiped off his face.

     “You chose Potter over Nagini.”    

    “Is that what made you angry?” Voldemort asked lowly, his attention on the amber liquid in his hand. “That I chose Harry?”

     “No, my Lord. You know how I feel about Potter.”

     “Do I?” now his voice was stressed with irritation. “How exactly do you feel about that young man, Severus? Why was he so nervous around you? It’s almost as if… have you taken him as your lover?”

     Severus’ eyes widened. “Absolutely not! Never! He’s too young. And foolish and annoying and Gryffindor and-”

     Voldemort laughed, turning back to him. “Alright, Severus. I get the picture.”

     “Potter?” Severus whispered and then shuddered.

     The Dark Lord laughed again. “For a moment, I forgot. That’s Draco’s territory, isn’t it?”

     Severus sneered. “Apparently so. Did you know? When you sent Draco to attack him. Were you aware?”

     “Draco is very skilled at Occlumency, but some things he could not hide at all times. Yes. I was aware.”

     Severus looked towards the fireplace to check on Anna and to hide the anger suddenly raging in his eyes. She was still playing with the cat. As he went to sit near her, he thought that after tonight Draco was probably going to be hearing a lot about getting a cat. The thought made him smirk but it faded after another moment. Zabini would be returning soon. Draco was going to feel such loss. The young man hadn’t thought it through when he agreed to care for the child. But then again, no one expected he would fall in love with the baby; grow such an attachment. Plainly speaking, this was Draco’s child.

     And Draco never forgets that she’s actually Zabini’s. It’s why he taught her early on that he was only Uncle Dwaco. She had called him dada as an infant, but as soon as she could understand, he taught her what was what. It was amazing the instincts babies had. No one ever called him her daddy around her, and yet her first words to him had been dada. It was a bittersweet moment. Severus had been there for that. Saw the pain and pleasure in Draco’s eyes. The heartbreak and the pride that she spoke. Draco was there for her first words and for her first steps. And this child created the Draco they had now. He was a man to be respected.

     A glass swum in his vision and he accepted it thankfully. Voldemort sat beside him and cocked his brow in question. “Zabini is returning soon,” he answered quietly.

     Voldemort relaxed back and nodded. “Draco will have more children. Clearly he’s taken with fatherhood.” Severus nodded. Voldemort then smirked. “Perhaps of the Potter variety.”

     Severus choked on his drink.

 

* * *

 

Harry became lost in the dark. But that was okay. The dark was quiet and he knew exactly where he was. He wasn’t afraid of the dark. Funny that. Funny how he wasn’t afraid of the dark but he was afraid of what was happening at his house. He wasn’t comfortable with people. Not really. He had only been truly comfortable in his life with a handful of people, even at school though he bet no one really understood that about him. He learned this on his travels. Socializing was not his thing. One of the main reasons why he wanted to back out of the war, remain by himself. Why he bought a house in the center of a forest with no neighbors anywhere near him.

       Anxiety, Malfoy said. That was exactly right. He was prone to anxiety when thrust into situations like that.

   He paused in his walking, looking around him. There was nothing to be seen but brush and trees but he could just make out pinpricks of light which came from his house. Invaded by Slytherins. This was not how he saw this day going. In fact this was not how he ever imagined a cease fire with Voldemort going. True, he wanted to get close to Voldemort, establish some sort of friendship, but this was not what he envisioned. But maybe in a setting like this Voldemort would finally see what was so clear to Harry. “It’s right in front of his bloody eyes,” he muttered as he slid down to sit against a massive tree.

     It was amazing Professor Snape being in love with Voldemort. Being in love with the man who had murdered his first love. It also brought Harry a smile, despite that entire horrid situation. It meant there was hope for Snape. He wasn’t a lost soul if he could still feel things like that. Still love.

    He wished he could do that. Love. It became quite clear over the years that he was incapable of feeling such things. He lacked trust. Trust was needed, wasn’t it, when you were involved with someone like that.

     “Potter? Are you planning to sleep out here?”

     Harry’s eyes snapped open to find Malfoy standing a few feet away, even in the darkness his eyes shined. He didn’t answer. The tension he was able to release by running away peaked once more. Malfoy came closer and then sat down in front of him. He stretched his legs out on either side of Harry and scooted forward until his boots pressed against the tree trunk.

     Harry took in a shaky breath. He was actually surprised Malfoy had just parked his arse on the dirt ground. Maybe that’s why he was able to ignore the fact he was now caged in by those long legs. “Potter? I thought it was Harry now.”

     Draco’s eyes were intent on his face. And even in the dark he could see how pale it was and how wide those green eyes were. “You seem to want to stick to surnames.”

     “It’s not something I can just turn off. I have to work on that.”

     “Work on it then.”

     “Draco.”

     “There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

     Harry laughed shakily. “No. I guess not. I imagine it wasn’t very easy calling Ron by his given name.”

     “No. In fact I still have trouble with it. Sometimes it sounds so wrong. But… one day he made me say his name over and over again. For hours. I lost a bet,” he explained. “It was easier with Hermione. I don’t know why.”

     “Hmm.”

     “Say it again,” the blond prodded.

     Harry smiled. It was way less tense. “Draco.”

     “Good. Now do it over and over mentally.”

     A true laugh left him. “Okay.” _Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…_ “This is stupid, Draco.”

     “Ah, much better.” He leaned back, bracing with his hands and giving Harry some more breathing space. “I learned something about you I never realized before. You aren’t comfortable with people.”

     “I’m not. No.”

     “That kind of bowled me over.”

     “Clearly I’m not who you think I am. I’m not…”

     “You are. You are and yet you’re different. It changes nothing. I just… when we came at you that first night, there was no hesitation. No panic. You were brilliant, Harry- thanks by the way, for not killing me- and then when the Dark Lord had you under the Unforgivable. The same. You were so calm. Controlled. Again, brilliant. It’s hilarious that people in a sociable setting makes you lose your head.”

     Harry scowled at him.

     “It really is.”

       “I’ve only ever been truly comfortable with Ron and Hermione. Neville and Luna too.”

     “With me as well.” Harry shook his head and that look appeared in Draco’s eyes. “Yes, Harry. You’re going to get comfortable with me. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other. There’s no getting around that. Our social circles are no longer different.”

     “I don’t have any social circles.”

     “You have one and it’s the same as mine now.”

     “That’s bizarre.”

     “Life is full of surprises.”

     “Did Annalisa teach you that?”

     A smile lit Draco’s face. It was so bright it stunned Harry. “She’s taught me a lot of things.”

     “You didn’t leave her there alone, did you?”

     Gray eyes were rolled at him. “Of course not. Severus and the Dark Lord will watch her.”

     Harry sputtered. “B-but-”

     “I wasn’t about to drag her out here.” Draco quickly retracted his legs and rose to his feet. Harry was still sputtering. “Come along, Potter. We need to get back. Anna hasn’t had her dinner yet. I’m sure she’s hungry. I told her you would cook for us.”

     Since Harry seemed incapable of doing anything but sitting there staring wide eyed at him, Draco leaned down to grab his arm and hoisted him to his feet. “I’ll help of course.”

       “You left her alone with Voldemort?!”

       “He won’t hurt Anna. She’s been around him before. He’s not going to corrupt her either. He’s not about that.” He started pushing Harry towards the house. “We really should get back though. Who knows what she may see with those two… then again, Severus would never do anything to give a clue,” he ended in a mutter.

     Harry spun around. “You know? Please tell me you know too!”

     “If you’re thinking what I’m thinking,” the blond replied warily as he prodded Harry to keep walking. Clearly he was not about to give it up.

     “Um.. Professor Snape, and um… feelings.”

     “How did you find out?”

     It felt like an entire mountain had been lifted from his shoulders. “You know too. Thank Merlin.”

     “He doesn’t know I know. And how did you find that out?” Draco demanded.

     “When I threw Voldemort up against the wall. It was clear as day in his eyes. And then… and then I let it slip to Voldemort someone fancied him, but I didn’t say who so he’s been trying to get me to tell him. And now Snape knows I know because I wrote him a letter-but I thought I was being really sly about it! Not giving anything away! So then he shows up tonight pissed off and I know he wants to kill me. And then you and Annalisa show up and I was already stressed and Voldemort was laughing, truly laughing like a… well not like a monster!”

     “It’s no wonder you ran away.”

     “I went for air.”

     Draco snorted. “You ran away.”

     They were walking the entire time and soon enough were back at the door. Draco held Harry back and told him to wait a moment while he went inside to check things out. Voldemort was in the sitting room, standing at a book case, paging through one of Harry’s many books. Annalisa was still in front of the fire with the purring cat. He came across Severus in the kitchen, picking up where Harry left off. “I brought him back. You should probably stop doing that. If he walks in to see you chopping his vegetables, it’s likely to make him run again.”

     “Fine then,” Severus replied as he put down his wand and by extension the knife. “Tell him to hurry up. Annalisa is hungry.”

     When Harry came in, he went straight to his kitchen without pausing to say or look at anyone. He would keep calm in his own little bubble. That lasted five minutes.

     “I’m impressed with your book collection. I’ve never seen some of them.”

     Harry shifted, eyeing the wizard who came to stand beside him. “I like books. Especially the old ones.”

     “Harry, you really should relax.”

     “I am relaxed.” He then turned to face him. “Why did you do this? Why are you here?”

     “I did not bring Severus here. You did with your letter. And I was not the one to bring Draco and Annalisa here. And now that I have you alone once more, would you mind opening your big mouth again.”

     “It’s right in front of you, Voldemort!”

     “Marvolo.”

     “Pardon.”

     “I want you to call me Marvolo.”

     Harry felt that tension drain away. A smile appeared on his face. “Is that your way of saying you don’t expect me to bend over for you?”

     “Only if you want to.”

     A cough at the doorway had Voldemort smirking and Harry’s eyes going wide with embarrassment. “Ah, big mouth. Right on cue. I think I’ll go out and keep Severus company.”

     “Yes, do that,” Harry bit out. He checked the oven as Voldemort went out, deemed it ready and shoved the chicken inside. He halfway hoped he poisoned all of them, except for Annalisa of course.

     When Draco stepped up beside him and picked up the chopping knife, Harry didn’t say anything and continued to do what he was doing, though he did cast a sideway glance at the blond whose mouth was turned down in clear annoyance. Malfoy had a nice mouth too. After some time it became clear they moved well together in the kitchen, much to his annoyance. Draco didn’t even need to ask what was being made. He made his own assumptions by the ingredients lying around and came up with the right conclusion. They were just about done and had only to wait for everything to cook when Voldemort lurched into the kitchen, his eyes wide blown.

     Harry blew out a breath and then laughed at him. “Finally.”

     The Dark Lord was in front of him in two strides, leaning forward, eyes narrowed. “How is that possible?” he hissed in demand as if Harry was the sole cause of this.

     “I’ve been wondering the same,” he answered quietly, aware Draco was at his back and hearing every word even if he were pretending not to. “What did he do? Look at you in the way he always looks at you? Merlin, I can’t believe it took you this long. And you know what else, _Marvolo_? You better not use this against him either.”

     “Don’t tell me-”

     “If you don’t care then just ignore it.”

     “Potter-”

     “It wouldn’t be right at all to mess with him on this and you know exactly why.”

     Voldemort growled out in frustration before spinning around and vacating the kitchen.

       “You can’t boss the Dark Lord around, Harry.”

       Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Voldemort came storming back in with his wand in hand and pointed at Draco. Harry jumped in front of him. “Don’t!”

 

* * *

 

Harry blinked out of his sluggish thoughts and looked around him. He was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with only Annalisa and Draco. He didn’t even remember sitting down, let alone setting the table. In fact Anna was tearing into her dinner. He didn’t remember when he pulled the chicken out of the oven. And where were Professor Snape and Voldemort?

     “What’s going on?”

     “I’ll tell you,” Draco began in a very ‘not pleased’ tone. “You jumped in front of the Dark Lord’s wand.”

     “Hmm.” Harry managed to smile when Annalisa looked at him.

     “What’s the last thing you remember?”

     “I remember us here making dinner and then… nothing. Where are they?”

     “The Dark Lord left and then Severus left soon after that. He obliviated you, Harry.”

     “Why?”

     “It wasn’t supposed to be for you!” Draco snapped, the rest of his patience vanishing. “Why can’t you leave well enough alone?”

     “Me? I’m the one being invaded, Malfoy! And you’re welcome, by the way, for saving your arse!”

     “I would have been fine!”

     “I don’t even know why you’re mad.”

     “I don’t need protection,” Draco said, forcing calm. “And I certainly don’t need you stepping in to take curses for me.”

     “Excuse me for not wanting to stand by and watch you get hurt.”

     “Why is that, Harry?”

     “Don’t do that.”

     “No. I want an answer.”

     Harry turned to Annalisa. She was so quiet, sitting there and eating her dinner. But he noticed her eyes were fixed on them and she was listening to every word. She was just about done with her dinner. “So I guess you liked the chicken.”

     “I loves chickun!”

     “Would you like some ice cream?”

     Her big wide eyes became wider and she smiled that angel smile. “Ice cream! Yes, pleeze.”

     Harry smiled and left the table and the demanding gray eyes pinned on him.

     “I did not give you permission to feed her ice cream.”

   Harry shot a grin over his shoulder. “My house. My rules. And how about a load of fudge on top, Anna?”

     Annalisa squealed in delight. Harry could practically feel Draco seething and this only made his smile widen. Anna would be up for hours.

     “Frin Harry? Can I take kitty home wit me?”

     Harry crouched down to where she was standing next to him, wrapping a strand of curly hair around his finger. She was looking at him with those eyes. Wide and pleading. How could Draco ever tell her no to anything? He wondered if he ever did. “It’s a bit late, sweetheart. And I haven’t even packed him an overnight bag. Maybe next time. Or I could bring him to your house sometime next week. I’m sure your Uncle Draco wouldn’t mind at all if I brought Bast over to your nice clean cat-hairless house for a visit.”

     Annalisa gasped and ran over to Draco who was standing now, glaring at Harry. “Can he? Can he, Uncle Dwaco? Can kitty come visit? Pweeze?”

       “We’ll discuss it,” Draco replied lowly. “Why don’t you go ask the cat if he wants to visit?”

       Harry snickered as he topped Anna’s fudge covered ice cream with candy sprinkles and listened as she scampered off to find Bast. The smile tapered off when that same heavy presence neared his back.

     “I could throttle you.”

     Harry cleared his throat. “Can’t really say no to those eyes.”

     “Work up a defense.”

     “Right, Malfoy. Step back now.”

     Draco did just the opposite and now half of him was pressed against Harry’s back. The heat enveloping Harry should have been enough to melt the ice cream in front of him.

       “And drop the defenses with me.”

     “Being the way things are, that will be impossible.”

     Draco shifted again; leaning over him and placing his hand beside Harry’s on the counter next to the bowl of ice cream. Just like the time in the Apothecary, Harry had only to move his head a fraction for their eyes to be level. It was a smooth move. Harry both loved and hated it and his heart was jumping so fast. He wondered what Draco would do next. The fact that he waited in eager anticipation was maddening.

     “Harry.” His name was murmured so lowly. In that voice that had all of his synapses exploding, all of his senses heightening. Certain parts of his body took specific notice. “That is way too much fudge. She’ll never go to bed now.”

     And then he backed away. Strangely that didn’t make it any easier to breathe. Even when Anna had her ice cream and he and Draco sat down to talk about menial things, he couldn’t breathe properly. Even after Draco and Anna left and he settled down into bed, his mind wouldn’t stop racing. The panic wouldn’t leave him. Something had to be done.

    


	7. Chapter 7

Granted, running away again probably wasn’t the best thing to do. Not only did he run away, but he ran straight out of the country. Well not ran, but Apparated. However he did have a good excuse for it. A job offer which arrived for him by owl post the very next morning. Of course he jumped on it. Going away for a job would do well to help him get his priorities back into perspective and keep meddling Slytherins from scrambling away his control.

   And he did send an owl to Marvolo explaining his hasty departure, so it wasn’t like he left without a word to anyone. He figured if he just left without saying anything he would have erased any civility Marvolo was hanging onto. They were still in the midst of peace talks after all. He didn’t want to mess that up despite his panicky state.

   “Not panicking,” he muttered quietly to himself as he carefully made his way down a dim lit corridor, aware that the floor could be booby trapped.

   He was a good curse breaker, well trained, and had loads of experience under his belt from the last five years, but after it was all over, Harry realized he should never have taken this job. He didn’t have the right mindset. He couldn’t focus. So he shouldn’t have been half as surprised as he was when he walked right through a ward he should have picked up on. He only noticed when the ground and walls started shaking around him.

     Harry’s eyes widened as the walls ahead of him started to explode out, covering the path with large chunks of stone. He spun around and started running for the safety of the open hall in the opposite direction. But the corridor was a long one and he had already walked half of it. And then it got worse. The walls at the beginning started to explode out, so now both sides were blocked and there were no other passages leading out. He was fucked. Clearly so when he tried Apparating and that didn’t work.

     “Shit,” he muttered and brought his wand up, quickly murmuring a spell for himself, trying to bury himself with as much protection as he could before the exploding bits reached him. He dropped to his stomach and wrapped his arms around his head and prayed this wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

“Potter!”

     Harry’s eyes opened and he bit back a groan. Then he mentally thanked the heavens he was still alive, though now he was covered in who knew how much heavy rubble. And now he also felt like an incompetent berk. “Stupid,” he muttered to himself and tried to move and found he couldn’t. At least his spells had protected him somewhat. He felt bruised and battered but nothing felt broken. The clothes he wore for curse breaking also probably helped out a great deal.

     “Harry Potter?! Are you down there? You’re not dead, are you?”

     Harry sucked in a breath when hearing that voice. And then he felt like moaning in annoyance. This was the last person he wanted to see…ever. Why would Dafrey send this bloody wanker? Dafrey knew!

     “I’m here,” he called back even though he loathed doing so.

     It was procedure for the guild. The curse breaking guild he’d joined after finishing his training and being certified. It was one of the things he liked about it. If a curse breaker got into some sort of trouble on a job, the Guild Master- Dafrey- was immediately alerted and another of the guild was sent out to help… or to collect the body and finish the job. Dafrey sent fucking Myles. He hadn’t seen Myles in four bloody years.

     “Harry,” laughed Myles. “Whatever have you done now?”

     “What does it look like?” he snapped back. “Are you going to help or stand there all day laughing?”

     Julian Myles did not immediately reply, but Harry could hear him moving around, picking his way through the rubble, whistling at the damage done.

   “You were much better than this the last I saw you.”

     Harry kept his mouth closed. The less he said to this bastard, the better. At this moment, he wished he’d never left home at all. Actually he would rather stay under all this rock than have to face Myles again. Unfortunately Myles quickly got to work and soon Harry was able to move, sitting up to look around. The entire corridor was full of rock, up to his knees. He ignored the hand held out to him and climbed to his feet on shaky legs.

    “Thanks,” he grudgingly said.

    “Harry, you’re looking good. Aside from the few gashes to your face, and the blood.”

   “Bite me,” he ground out.

     “An invitation?”

     Harry scowled. “Never again.” Clearly Myles hadn’t changed a bit. And when Harry finally faced him directly, he wasn’t really surprised to see he looked exactly the same as well. Handsome to a T and knowing full well that he was. Arrogant and patronizing. Not a loyal bone in his body… and what the hell had he ever seen in this bugger? Aside from the killer blue eyes and dark blond hair, Myles really had nothing going for him. His personality lacked everything. “Excuse me.”

     Harry gingerly picked his way through the rubble, thankful that at least this had been the last of his trek through the ‘haunted mansion’. He’d already broken a dozen curses throughout the place so he could just leave now and go to Dafrey, kill the bastard for sending Myles of all people, and then go home.

     Thankfully as Myles followed him out of the place, he remained silent. Once outside, Harry aimed his wand at the doorway and marked the estate clean. Then he spun on the spot and Apparated straight to Guild headquarters located in Berlin. It was downtown Berlin and quite out in the open, the shop. It looked like any business office until you walked in and then it became clear you were in a magical establishment unless you were muggle. Then it still resembled a muggle office.

     Harry entered the building and then barged straight into Dafrey’s office, ignoring Miranda- Dafrey’s secretary- who tried to block his way.

     Dafrey was in the middle of speaking to two curse breakers when he came in. The Guild Master immediately jumped to his feet and held up his hands to ward off the furious look on Harry’s face.

     “Harry! You’re alright!”

     “You unbelievable rotten wanker! How could you send him? Why would you do that?” he shouted.

     Dafrey then hurriedly shooed out the other curse breakers and once they were alone and the door shut, Dafrey immediately tried to defend himself. “Harry, I didn’t really have a choice!”

     “You’re the bloody Guild Master, Dafrey! Of course you had a choice!”

     “He was in here for an assignment! He heard the alert and demanded he be the one sent!”

     “YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO!”

     “He left after you before I could really say anything on the contrary. Please believe me. I would never have done it on purpose.”

     “I never wanted to see him again. I told you that.”

     “Harry, I really am sorry, but maybe it’s time to let it go. It’s been four years…”

     Harry raised a hand and the look of fury on his face made the older wizard gulp in fear. “He betrayed me, took advantage of my trust and my name. He used me, Dafrey, and probably fucked all of France behind my bloody back!”

     Dafrey sighed and nodded. “You’re right. You’re right, Harry. I just don’t like to see you alone.”

     “I’m fine on my own.”

     “No, you’re not. You never have been. You can keep denying it, but that’s not the kind of person you are. No matter how hard you try, you’ll never be able to make yourself that cold.”

     Harry swiftly turned around and aimed for the door. “Just make sure you send my payment to Gringotts, Dafrey.”

     As he left the building and aimed for the designated Apparition point in the nearby alley, Harry shook his head in annoyance. Well this job did the exact opposite of what it was meant to do. Calm him down. Now he was more upset than when he’d left home.

     “Harry.” A hand attached to his arm before he could concentrate on Apparating.

       He yanked his arm away and tried to keep from raising his wand to blast a hole in Julian’s chest as the wizard moved to stand before him. “Do not touch me again,” he said evenly. “You don’t have that right anymore.”

     Julian stood there, studying his face. His eyes were so damn intense. “Harry I thought we could go and have a cup. Reacquaint. It’s been too long since we’ve last spoken.”

     “Not an accident.” The fact that this wizard was acting like everything was sunshine and daisies with them. That he hadn’t actually broken Harry’s heart in a thousand horrible ways… Harry wanted to kill him. “I don’t want to sit down anywhere with you, Myles.”

     Julian frowned. “You aren’t still mad about what happened in Paris, are you? It was Paris! The city of love. _La ville de l'amour_! You’re still overreacting. I asked if you wanted to join.”

     Harry gaped at him. “After I caught you! After you dragged my name through the mud! After you made me a laughing stock of everyone we knew!”

     “I’ve missed you, Harry,” Julian softly whispered, moving closer. “And it seems the years have been good to you,” he stated, his blue eyes roaming up and down Harry’s body. “We had a lot of fun, didn’t we? We could have so much more.”

     Harry stepped way back and raised his wand. He seriously hated this bloke. Just before Apparating away, he hoped he never saw Myles again. 

* * *

He landed in his yard and dropped to his knees, trying to pull in calming gulps of air. It wasn’t really working. Harry clenched his jaw tight in frustration. “The nerve of some people,” he spat as he climbed to his feet.

     He really should have known better. About Myles. Even back then he should have known better. Anything in regard to their relationship had been treated with an abundance of annoying casualness. Even when Myles seemed sincere with his declarations, Harry had always felt this air of casual coming from him. Not really as important. The relationship had never been as important to Myles as it had to him. Harry wished he would have figured that out right from the start. And he knew he was the idiot not to have seen it. To have believed everything the bastard ever said. “Naive sod,” he muttered to himself.

     Harry straightened up his backbone and headed inside, whistling for Hedwig as he did so. He would not be doing this again. Giving Julian Myles even a second more of his time. And at least Myles could never find him here. He doubted very much Myles had the contacts and resources Marvolo had. That was the only reason why Voldemort found his home the first time.

    Stopping just inside the kitchen, he grabbed the back of one of the wooden chairs and took a second to shut his eyes and just breathe in. Strangely that helped. And then he kind of smiled when he realized he was happy to be back home. His home. It was a nice feeling.

    A quick hoot and the rush of wings brought Harry back to the matter at hand. He went over to the corner of the counter where he kept some parchment paper, a quill and ink, and wrote off a quick, “I’m home.” He dried it, rolled it up, and handed it to Hedwig.

   “To Marvolo, Hedwig. Quick as you can. I don’t imagine he was pleased with me for just popping off.”

   Hedwig hooted in such a way that it seemed she was agreeing with him. Harry watched her fly away before going into the sitting room and crossing to the cold fire place. He crouched down to gather up the post mail which had been dropped off during his absence. There was more than he anticipated. But… several were of the same parchment. Harry grimaced. He knew who those were from. Leave it Marvolo to send him letters of annoyance even when he knew Harry wasn’t home.

    Instead of opening any of it, he set them on the coffee table and headed upstairs for a much needed wash. He didn’t think about Myles after that. He spent his bath thinking about what he was going to make for dinner. And then when he was making a meal, he spent much of the time thinking about Marvolo and Snape. After dinner the previous week, and after Anna had been given her ice cream, Draco told him what memory it was the Dark Lord took from him, what he’d been aiming for by Obliviating Draco.

    He thought it was a pity he couldn’t remember the look on Marvolo’s face upon finally realizing who it was. Draco had said there was a lot of disbelief. That made sense. And then Draco had said the Dark Lord then ran away. Left without saying anything to anyone. He hoped that was true. He hoped Marvolo wouldn’t use this against Professor Snape.

     Throughout dinner, Harry’s eyes would be drawn across the kitchen and peer into the hall as if he could see the front door. He fully expected to receive a visitor. This time the raving lunatic version. But by the time he was done with dinner and settled down into his sitting room with the latest Darric Mills novel, no one had come. And by the time he was going to bed, and still no visitor, Harry was startled to realize he was disappointed. 

* * *

This went on for a few days, where he didn’t hear from anyone other than Ron or Hermione, and that was only brief Floo calls. And he should have been happy with that. Happy there wasn’t an immediate Slytherin takeover. Harry shook his head at himself. But he wasn’t happy about it and he really couldn’t say why.

     He was once again back on the roof, finishing the retiling as there were some storms brewing. These storms were promising to be brutal. He wanted to be finished with the roof before then.

     “Finally back, I see.”

     Harry didn’t fall off the roof but it was a close thing, and still all he could do was grin at the blond standing below in the lawn.

     “Wasn’t gone for long,” Harry replied as he carefully traversed the roof to the other side where a ladder was set up. Draco walked along the side of the cottage with him. Wand in hand and narrowed eyes on him. “Besides, it was a job. I never turn down a job.”

     It wasn’t until Harry was on the ground did the wand get stowed and the narrow eyes disappeared. Harry rolled his. “I wasn’t going to fall off!” Draco snorted and then smirked at Harry’s indignant expression. “What brings you here?”

    “You.”

    Harry frowned and cleared his throat. Not at all comfortable with how that immediately made him feel. “Hmm.”

     He missed the quick grin flashing across Draco’s face as his eyes had immediately avoided Draco’s and skirted around to stare at the cottage.

     “I’ve brought you this,” Draco elaborated, holding up a rolled parchment. “Another writ.”

     And now disappointment. “You could have just owled it.”

     “I was told to check up on you.”

     “I… I see. Well.” Harry snatched the writ out of Draco’s hand. “As you can see, this grown _man_ is fine and can take care of himself.”

     “Only following orders, Harry.”

     “Brilliant.” Draco nodded. “So was that it?” he demanded, pissed off and not exactly sure why. Draco’s knowing smirk wasn’t helping.

     “Still working on your roof?”

     “Sorry?”

     Draco gestured up to where he first saw Harry hunched over working. “Your roof.”

     “Oh. Yeah. Only a little more to go. I’ll probably finish before tonight. The storms, you know?”

     The blond frowned. “How much do you have left?”

     “Just a small section. Like I said, it could be finished before tonight.”

     “We could finish it now,” Draco suggested as he moved off back towards the ladder. He’d unbuttoned and drew off his travel robe before Harry could understand what he was about.

     “Wait—hold on!” he sputtered out when that robe was tossed at him and now Draco was rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. He was in jeans again. Imagine all the difference a dress robe could make. It should be illegal for Draco Malfoy to obscure his form by blasted robes. “Wait! You’re not serious?!”

     Draco didn’t answer until he was on the roof and quirked a challenging eyebrow. Then he turned around and quickly disappeared from sight. Harry inhaled a breath and started to quickly climb. “Be careful! Don’t fall, Malfoy!”

     He wasn’t answered until he got to the top. Draco was there waiting for him, crouched down. “Did you honestly just say that to me? You?”

     “It was a freak accident! Could happen to anyone!”

    “But it didn’t happen to just anyone, did it?”

     Harry gnashed his teeth together and contemplated throwing himself off his own roof. That would show them. Right?

     “Show me what you’re doing here?” Draco called over his shoulder and Harry looked to see Draco had moved to the section he’d been at when the blond first called out to him.

     “Really, there’s no need. I’ve got it… Do you even know how to do this?” his tone suggested not and Draco glared at him.

     “Potter, I can do anything you can do.”

     “Not a very mature response.” And something the old Draco would have said and still it made Harry smile broadly. “Don’t complain to me when you break a nail or something.”

     He laughed at the incensed glare he received.

     “That went really well!” Harry exclaimed a few hours later as he slowly walked the roof, eyeing each section critically.

     “No need to sound terribly shocked,” Draco returned dryly as he stood and dusted his hands off a little.

     “I honestly didn’t think you knew how to use a hammer.”

     “Potter…”

     Harry laughed once more at the annoyance in those eyes and then he shook his head. “No, really. Draco. Thanks.”

     “You can thank me by making dinner.”

     Harry didn’t even think twice about it. “Sure. Sounds good.” He was nodding and smiling obliviously and Draco just wanted to eat him up.

     “I’ll pop home and get washed up.”

     “Erm… you don’t have to leave to do it. I’ve uh… I’ve got a guest room with a washroom connected. You can use that if you want.”

     Harry was already descending the ladder before he’d even finished speaking and it seemed as if he weren’t going to take no for an answer.   
     “Have you seen them lately? Voldemort and the professor?” Harry asked the moment Draco joined him in the kitchen.

    “Yes. Why?”

    “Was he… is he being mean to Snape?”

    “No more than usual… perhaps less so.”

    “Less?”

    “He’s a lot quieter with Severus around, now that I think about it?”

    That wasn’t really encouraging news. Harry grabbed up the writ and unsealed it to look for the date of the next meeting. “Tomorrow?”

     “You’ve been gone a week and a half.”

     “I’ve been back for two days. Haven’t heard a word.”

     “Nevertheless, he’s not going to purposely seem anxious even though that is exactly what was happening when you just suddenly left again.”

     “I didn’t leave without giving word first,” Harry muttered.

     “You ran away, Harry.”

    “Bugger off, Malfoy! I did no such thing!”

     “You can deny it all you want, but that is exactly what you did.”

     “Up the stairs!” he snapped. “First left, down that hall, last room!”

     Draco nodded, again with that infuriating smirk, and walked out of the kitchen. Harry blew out a breath and went to the sink to wash his hands. He then went about gathering the ingredients for dinner and setting that out before going up to take his own shower.

     “Potter!”

     He paused as he was passing that first hall to see Draco leaning out of the room. Clearly Draco had no sort of shirt on. Harry kept his eyes pinned on Draco’s hair. “Yeah?”

     “Does your cat make it a mission to invade people’s privacy? He’s sitting in here just staring at me. Won’t leave the bathroom.”

     “Just kick him out.”

     “Now why didn’t I think of that,” Draco drawled. His brows dashed down in annoyance. “His claws are sharp. Get him out of here.”

       Harry detoured down that hall. Draco disappeared so he was able to take a steady breath. He was kind of wishing he had taken a better look. And then when he was at the room, it was to find Draco standing just inside. In fact, Harry had to brush by him to get into the room. He was almost sure Draco did that on purpose. Not to say he didn’t enjoy the view, because he so did.

     “Bast,” he hissed at the cat, who sat in front of the bathroom, looking innocent and washing himself. As he went to pick his cat up, he noticed his hands were shaking. Not surprising. He was severely uncomfortable.

    Draco frowned when he noticed this. Also noticed the wide panicked eyes too before Harry hid his face against Bast’s fur as he quickly left the room. “Who the hell did this to you?” he hissed once Harry had hurried away out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him. Harry may have always been uncomfortable around people and in a social setting, but he’d never been scared of people. Draco knew that much. Clearly this was going to be more difficult than he imagined. He would need to be more delicate. As he turned back to the bathroom, he shrugged. He wasn’t afraid of hard work, he had patience, and in the end, it would be worth it. 

* * *

The writ transported him to an alleyway. Harry frowned. Did he get dressed up for nothing?

     “This way, Potter.”

   Harry turned around to find Draco standing at the end of the alley. A muggle car flew past behind him. “Where are we?”

     “Really? You’ve been gone a while but surely you remember.”

     Harry walked to him and then peered out onto the street. Oh. They were right outside the Ministry of Magic. He turned back to Draco but the blond was already walking down the sidewalk to the phone booth. Harry eyed his back in annoyance. Something seemed off. Or at least, Draco seemed off. With him. He was being standoffish. All through dinner last night it had been annoying. Like they were only associates or something taking a meal during lunch break.

     Once in the phone booth, Draco took the necessary actions to get them moving. Harry went to take the visitor’s badge that popped out, but Draco grabbed it before he could and crumpled it.

     “You don’t need one.”

     “Why here?” he asked once they reached the Atrium.

     Draco didn’t answer that. Instead he remained still. Looking out of the phone booth glass at the morning’s rush of wizards and witches getting to work. It was one of the busiest times in the Ministry and the Atrium was overflowing with people.

     More than a little annoyed at being ignored, Harry huffed and wrenched opened the door. But as soon as he stepped out, he was jerked back inside. He rounded on the blond, fully prepared to release some steam, but went very still when Draco lifted his hands to his face and carefully slid his glasses off. He put the spectacles in his front pocket and then grabbed the hood of Harry’s cloak to toss it over his hair. Once that was done, he rounded Harry and took the lead.

   “Let’s go. He’s waiting.”

     “But I can’t see anything.”

     “Just stick close to me, Potter.”

     That was easier said than done, what with the rivers of witches and wizards rushing about and constantly bumping into him or coming between the two. At one point he lost sight of Draco and froze in place, squinting. Desperately trying to relocate the man and cursing said man for taking his glasses. He felt his breath hitch. He was surrounded by people. And they would start to recognize him at any moment.

     He nearly started to panic when he realized that’s why Draco had taken his glasses and pulled up his hood. So people wouldn’t recognize him. This realization calmed him down immensely and he even had a smile on his face when his arm was suddenly grabbed and Draco was there in front of him, glaring. The glare didn’t faze him at all.

    “I told you to stick close.”

    Harry continued to smile. “Sorry.”

    He didn’t even stop smiling when Draco turned away, still with his arm in hand, and began to lead him to the lifts like a child. They had a wait for their turn to a lift and Harry turned to look out across the Atrium. He wished he could see it clearly. “Is it different? Has he changed it?”

     “Only a little,” Draco responded quietly. “But he can’t exactly make it obvious as to who he really is, can he?”

     Harry turned to him. “Do you work here?”

     Draco smirked. “Sometimes. But it’s not my day job.”

    A lift became available and Draco tugged him into it and soon they were heading to Level 1. _“Minister of Magic offices and Support Staff,”_ the disembodied voice chimed just before the doors slid open.

    The hall was enormous. Even without his glasses Harry could see that. The center of the level was comprised of rows and rows of desks. Most had people sitting at these desks working, though there were always people rushing to and fro between the aisles. From the lifts, he was led around this nest of desks towards the back where the enclosed offices were located.

     They went to the great mahogany door dead center of the row of doors. Draco opened the door and waved Harry to precede him. Harry expected to walk into an office. But it was another hallway. Tall vaulted ceiling, warm wood on each side. The floor was a dark purple and very soft carpet. “This should be blood colored,” he said of the carpet.

     Draco may have snorted, but Harry couldn’t be sure. The blond went back to leading him. Down the hall, past several other doors and to the door at the very end. A bronze plaque hung on this door announcing it was the Office of Marius Ravharrow, Minister of Magic. They walked in to be immediately faced with a wizard at a desk. Empty chairs lined the walls in this office. Draco ignored the wizard and led Harry to the door behind this wizard. The bloke took one look at them, at Draco, and then went back to his work. So Draco’s appearance in the Minister’s office wasn’t a rare occurrence.

     Just before Draco opened the door, he handed Harry back his glasses and pulled the hood back down. “In you go, Potter.” He gave Harry a shove and shut the door directly behind, leaving Harry alone with the glaring wizard behind the large ornate desk.

    Harry took the seat in front of the desk but remained silent. He didn’t know what to say. He kind of felt like a misbehaving child, as crazy as that was. That’s what that glare was making him feel like.

    “Potter.”

     “Why’s everyone gone back to calling me Potter?” he mumbled in annoyance. “This was punishment, wasn’t it? Making me parade through the Ministry.”

     “Punishment for what?”

     Harry clenched his teeth. It was. Marvolo was being a berk. He wasn’t going to answer that. “Have you come to a decision? About us being at peace?”

     “It’s become apparent you can’t handle peace.”

     “That’s not true.” One dark blond eyebrow raised. “It isn’t. That’s ridiculous.”

     “You ran straight off to go break some curses. And nearly got yourself killed in the process.”

     Harry shot to his feet. “I didn’t run away! And how did you know that?”

     “You will sit down and keep your voice level, Harry.”

     Harry only did because of the use of his given name. Not the barely there patience in Marvolo’s tone. “How did you know that?” he asked again. He hadn’t told anyone about that part of his trip. It took him several minutes of silence to figure it out. “Bloody Dafrey.”

     “Did you really think I didn’t keep tabs on you during your five year absence?”

     “Time to change Guilds.” Which was a shame because this guild paid a lot and always had the best jobs.

     “Not that that would make a difference.”

     “It would in regards to some things.”

     “Ah, yes. This Myles character.”

     Harry’s nostrils flared. “Dafrey is going to die.”

     “It’s not as if he had a choice… Do you know it gives me delightful shivers to hear you say that so seriously and to know you mean it whole heartedly.”

     Harry felt a bubble of laughter trying to make its escape. He clenched his teeth together and turned away to look out of the window. He snorted. Marvolo would have it depict a torrential storm.

     “Did you love him?”

     Harry’s eyes snapped back to him. His eyes mirrored the storm out of the window. Marvolo witnessed the pain and humiliation before Harry masked it. “Love is foolish. Pointless. A waste of fucking time. This conversation also seems to be a waste of fucking time. Can we cut the bloody chatter and get to business?”

     “Seven years ago you would have never said something like that, let alone think it.”

     “Guess that’s what war does to a person. And what do you care anyway?”

     “I want to know why you’ve let yourself become so defeated.”

     “No one has defeated me,” Harry replied lowly. “I’m fine.”

     The Minister’s eyes bled red and he stood. “This meeting is over. I suggest you leave now.”

     Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and then they narrowed. “If that is your wish.”

     Marvolo watched Harry storm from his office before letting his eyes travel to his window. He didn’t want to know this Potter. This child who was a shadow to his former self. It couldn’t have been just a failed relationship to have done this. What exactly happened to make Harry leave Britain in the first place, to leave everyone he knew behind to travel the world? To decide the world wasn’t worth fighting for. It wasn’t just his distaste for war either. What happened?

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! Yay. It's so weird to write such short chapters. Ah well, there's more to come soon. Hope you enjoyed and if you did, drop a review :D Have a great day!


	8. Chapter Eight

 

“Potter!”

     Harry kept on walking, ignoring the blond who had been seated outside in the office foyer reading a magazine. Had Malfoy been waiting for him?

    “It can’t be over already—Potter! Oi!” Draco snapped when the wizard wrenched open the door and began to storm down the hallway. Clearly he was going to keep ignoring him.

    When he caught up with the man he quickly-unthinkingly- grabbed at his hand, long fingers curling tightly around the shorter man’s. “Harry. Harry, talk to me,” he demanded quietly, as calmly as he could because Harry looked anything but.

     Harry did stop, there in the long empty corridor. Draco a foot behind him, watching that back of his head with held breath.  Harry was stiff but he had yet to pull his hand away; in fact he purposely slid his fingers against the blond’s. Draco dared to tighten his hold a little. “Harry-”

    Apparently it was the wrong thing to do. Harry spun around on him, his eyes lit like fire in rage. Draco didn’t have an appropriate amount of time to enjoy that look before Harry erupted.

       “I keep forgetting who you are! Who you work for! Was it you?” he spat. “Were you the one to go to Berlin? Snoop out my life? Find out every little secret I have! How much did you enjoy that?”

    Draco let go of his fingers, but when Harry tried to keep walking, that hand snagged around his wrist tightly. The blond’s eyes were narrowed. He looked angry, yeah. But not nearly as angry as Harry thought he would be after having all that shouted in his face.

     “He doesn’t order me to do things like that concerning you, Potter”

     Harry ripped his wrist away, again annoyed at the use of his sir name. But he remained there facing Draco, still seething mad. “You expect me to believe that?”

      “He knows I wouldn’t… not to the best of my ability. He knew when he sent me after you the first night. He knew I wouldn’t touch you. He knows because I told him.”

      “He punished you for that,” Harry returned, remembering Snape’s declaration.

      “Yes and when he brought Nagini into your house, did you think my wand was out to keep you in control, Potter?” he asked, his voice pitched low in anger. “Did you think my heart was racing because I couldn’t wait to see her hurt you? Do you really still see me like that? Do you honestly believe I come around you only to find the best time to stab you in the back? Think Ron and Hermione would stand for it? Ron,” he went on heatedly, “who next to my mother, probably knows me better than myself! Your fault by the way!”

     Harry backed up a few paces. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear more. If Draco were lying he wouldn’t sound so angry. “And what happens when he finally orders you to kill me?”

      “You really don’t want to hear the answer to that. Not right now.”

      Harry’s eyes wavered and he moved away further. “I need to go.”

      The anger was still there, swimming in both their eyes but finally Draco nodded and gestured to the door Harry was standing in front of. “Use the Floo through there.”

      When he was gone, Draco lifted his hands and rubbed at his temples. Blowing out a breath, he cursed.

      “You didn’t think it was going to be easy, did you?”

      Draco mentally cursed this time as he turned to find the Minister standing at the end of the hall just outside his door.  He wondered how much the Dark Lord had actually heard. “No, sir.”

      “And the answer to his last question, Draco?”

       Bullocks. Draco turned his head a fraction to stare at the door Harry had gone through. When he turned back to the Minister, it was to find the wizard had closed the distance. Draco’s heart started racing all over again. At least he didn’t have his wand out. “I am loyal to you. I would not betray you.”

     “That isn’t an answer. Do not forget, we are both Slytherin.” The minister turned away, returning to his office. “I wonder what that feels like. What kind of encompassing emotions would make a person sacrifice themselves for another?”

     Draco remained perfectly still. Stunned, really. And terrified. “I would never betray you.”

     The Minister laughed coldly. “No, you wouldn’t. That’s the only reason why you are still alive, Draco. You’re only lucky I have plans for both of you.”

 

* * *

He was going to stir the cauldron, doing this. It was unfortunate, but necessary. This was the Dark Lord’s thinking as he passed through the Hogwarts gates, smirking when he was able to just glide by without so much as a waver in the wards. By doing this, he was probably going to actively get Dumbledore and the Order trying to involve Harry again. However, he was consoled with the notion that Harry wanted nothing more to do with it. And the Order, unlike himself, could not find Potter’s home. Nor could Dumbledore. He’d made sure of that.

     It was evening. The children were at dinner it sounded like and Dumbledore met him at the front doors. The slight frown on the old man’s face had the Minister smiling. Dumbledore did not know who he was, but inherently he knew something was off. That or he just didn’t like the Ministry popping in on him unannounced. Or perhaps it had to do with the fact Minister Ravharrow and his people seemed to be doing nothing in regards to tracking Voldemort and his followers down.

     “Minister. What an unexpected surprise.”

     “Yes.” Marvolo didn’t speak again until he’d climbed the stairs and stood face to face with the wizard. “There are things that need discussing, Headmaster. I trust you are not too busy for me.”

      “Of course not, Minister. Shall we adjourn to my office?”

      “It will be suitable. Lead on, Headmaster.”

      When Dumbledore turned, it took every ounce of control not to raise his wand at the wizard’s back. It would be so easy. Over so quickly. But it wasn’t time for that. It was too much of a pleasure winning right under the old wizard’s nose.

      “Any problems here?”  

      “I’m sure you would know if there were.”

      Marvolo did not answer and instead smirked at the wizard’s back. This was true. Lucius was still a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors after all. Severus was also an informer, but Dumbledore had yet to figure out his Potions’ Professor was only playing for one side.

     Speaking of, “where is Professor Snape?” he asked as they stopped at the Gargoyle.

     “Licorice sticks. Where he generally is this time of day,” Dumbledore answered as they passed into the corridor. “Either in his labs or in his personal quarters.”

     “He doesn’t eat with the rest of you?”

    “Professor Snape keeps to himself whenever he can get away with it.”

      “Surely you keep him under close watch, Headmaster.”

     Dumbledore paused before stepping onto the moving staircase. “We have been over this Minister.”

     “Yes and the fact remains. He is still a Death Eater and should not be given the amount of freedom you bestow upon him. Especially considering how many young pliable minds surround him at all hours of the day.”

     Dumbledore’s amusement was clear in his next words. “The students would rather spend time with Filch than they would with Professor Snape.”

     _Then they are idiots. They could learn much from Severus_. “Why is that?”

     “His demeanor has declined in regards to… well to everyone, really,” the old wizard responded as he led Marvolo into his office. “But I sense you did not come here to discuss Professor Snape.”

      “No,” the Minster murmured as he took a chair and resisted the urge to sneer as he peered around the place. The office was much too busy. All manner of things moving and making noise. “No, I’ve come to discuss the war.”

      Dumbledore’s frown was only slight as he took his own chair. He offered a lemon drop, which Marvolo refused. He was almost certain Dumbledore had those coated with truth serum. “Have you heard anything new?”

     “I’ve come to ask you the same. You and your Order have more freedom in regards to what you can and cannot do in regards to searching for him. All we have gathered is that You-Know-Who is still out of the country.”

     “As far I know, Voldemort is still amassing followers. Whether he is out of the country remains to be seen. I do not believe this is the case, but that is only my opinion.”

     “Something must be done, Headmaster. We cannot let this war continue.”

     “He will show himself soon enough.”

     “And then what?”

     “He will be destroyed.”

     “How do you expect to accomplish this? I must express my doubts in the abilities of my own people. You have a plan. Is that not what you said the last we spoke?”

     “I did. And it seems now we can follow through.”

     “As Minister of Magic, I have a right to know.”

     “Harry Potter has returned home.”

     The Minister slid to the edge of his seat, frowning. “Yes, I know this. But I was under the impression he has gone neutral. Have you spoken to him? Is he looking for You-Know-Who?”

      “I have not had the chance to contact him as of yet but I assure you, Harry will do what needs to be done.”

    “How are you so sure?”

     “It is the only way.”

     “I know he is the Chosen One, but do you really expect a boy to be able to defeat You-Know-Who? Come now, Headmaster…”

      “He can and will do it.”

      “Why did he leave then?” the Minister demanded. “He’s wasted all this time! Why did he leave?”

      “I am uncertain as to why he left.”

     _You’re lying._ Marvolo knew he was lying due to Dumbledore immediately going for a lemon drop. It was one of the old man’s tells. A shame Dumbledore was immune to Veritaserum.

     “I only know that he is… was a troubled young boy and could not deal with the challenges facing him.”

     _The fact that you wanted him to die_. _That would be the only way._ Marvolo sat back, eyes widening slightly. Yes, that was it. Harry found out. Somehow… he was certain Dumbledore didn’t come right out and tell the boy. He found out on his own. That’s how he figured out about the Horcrux on his travels. He never would have figured that out without some leading information beforehand. “Headmaster, the boy has had no peace.”

     “He will be at peace soon enough.” Dumbledore than stood. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Minister. I do have things to attend to.”

     Marvolo stood and inclined his head. “I can find my way out, Headmaster.” The quicker he left this wizard’s presence, the better. As he shut the door, he caught a glimpse of Dumbledore at his fireplace, throwing in Floo powder. Marvolo smirked as he walked away. Dumbledore was leaving the premises.

    He travelled the castle. Headed straight down to the dungeons. He stepped into the potions lab where Severus had sequestered himself. He silently shut the door behind him and sealed the room. Severus was so focused on his potion he didn’t notice any of this.

     “Why did Potter leave, Severus?” he questioned after a silent moment, surprising the Potions Master.

    Severus spun around, startled by his sudden appearance. “Minister Ravharrow.”

    “Answer,” Marvolo ordered from his post in front of the door. “Why did Harry decide to leave the war? To leave the country?”

     “An entire country waiting with held breaths for him to kill himself? Whether by his wand or someone else’s? Truthfully I might have done the same. I’m surprised he came back at all.”

     “That cannot be all of it.”

     “Dumbledore became impatient for you to make a move. I believe he had every intention of taking matters into his own hands. Luckily and despite Potter’s lack of deep insight, he somehow discovered this before the Headmaster could carry out his intentions. This is of course only speculation. But it would also explain why Potter trained himself so thoroughly on his travels. To make sure he could protect himself against an army of imbeciles. The betrayal he must have felt… Should Dumbledore kill Harry, you would know and it would draw you out at once.”

     “You say that so assuredly.”

     “I mean no disrespect.”

      “Perhaps you know me too well.” Severus didn’t move a muscle. It was the wise thing to do. Knowing the Dark Lord in such a way meant he was a liability. Knowing too much was grounds to be killed. Severus knew this. “Don’t you agree?”

      “I wouldn’t dare assume so.”

      Marvolo turned away, the corner of his mouth slightly lifted. He began to pace around the room, studying the vials on the shelves sporadically mounted across the walls. Speaking with fellow Slytherins was always a game of words. And speaking with this particular Slytherin had never been an annoyance. “It’s not unlikely. You took care of me when I was at my lowest. It was you who suggested taking back part of my soul would be beneficial… and you were right.”

     He allowed it when Severus turned away to drop in an ingredient when the time came for it and to commence with the thirty stirs counter clockwise. Instead of feeling annoyed, he crossed the dungeon room to peer into the cauldron, not unaware of Severus’ tensing shoulders. The potion was a light pink.

    “What is this?”

     “Something for Annalisa’s birthday,” Severus murmured under his breath. “She’s turning four tomorrow.”

    “Already?”

    “Yes. Draco is throwing her a small birthday party at week’s end.”

     “Did Potter have any good friends while he was here? Aside from Weasley and Granger.”

     “Yes. Not many that I think would be considered good and loyal, but…” Severus’ brows furrowed as he ladled up some of the potion and poured it into a tall thin vial. “Longbottom. Neville Longbottom always stuck with him, no matter what. Luna Lovegood, also. But she was a year below him.”

     “And where are they now?” the glance Severus threw his way was amusing. It was clear he was confused by his questioning.

      “Longbottom attends University, mastering in Herbology. I’m almost certain he will return here to teach. I’ve heard Pomona speak of it. Bragging, more like,” he snidely went on in his usual way, which had Marvolo smirking in amusement. “Lovegood disappeared after graduating Hogwarts. I’m not sure where she’s gone. Though I have seen articles within the Quibbler that she has written, so she clearly still in contact with her father.”

     “Did they have a falling out before Potter left?”

     “Not that I’m aware of. My Lord…why?”

     Marvolo turned in just slightly; just enough to have his chest brush Severus’ shoulder. The poor man went stiff as a board. “Have you noticed the shaking, Severus? His hands shake when he’s nervous now.”

     “Yes. I noticed this when he had a mild panic attack the last time we were at his home. He’s developed a tick.”

     Marvolo nodded. “And did you notice the lack of shaking at the first meeting between ourselves. When he dared throw that curse at me.”

    “Forgive me for saying so, but that was impressive.”

    “Yes. I want to make the shaking go away,” he replied lowly. “That is not the Potter we know.”

     Severus spun around completely to face him; so that now they were chest to chest. It annoyed Marvolo that he currently looked like the Minister. It was clear Severus had no idea what to make of this line of talk and Marvolo found himself enjoying this. Especially the not quite guarded look in his Potions’ Master’s eyes.

     “I… I am uncertain I should ask this…” Severus began in a whisper.

     Marvolo allowed his eyes to bleed red. “But you will regardless.”

     “Why do you care?”

     “It seems I have grown a soft spot for Harry. Or perhaps, it has always been there. Ever since I tried to murder him. Maybe because I tried and he survived.”

     “That makes no sense.”

     Marvolo pressed closer. “It’s astounding to know you know you can say that to me and get away with it.” He smiled and it was sort of twisted. His face may not be his own, but the smile was his smile. “I can see it in your eyes. You think perhaps it is I who has sights on Harry. That I want him as a lover. You needn’t worry.”

    Ah, and now Severus’ jaw was clenching. He was trying to keep from giving himself away. Now that he knew, Marvolo could see it so clearly and this was extremely enjoyable; so much so it was startling.

     “Why would I worry?” Severus inquired; his voice all around flat and yet Marvolo heard the defiance.

     He raised his hand to Severus’ shoulder, pretended to dust off a bit of moonstone dust. Not the least bit surprised when Severus did not flinch. However, he was surprised when Severus’ hair brushed against his knuckles. Eyebrows dashing down in contemplation, he went on with his questioning.

     “Perhaps you think I will allow him to distract me away from our goals,” unable to help himself, Marvolo turned his hand to grab a handful of that hair and pulled harshly, “is this what you think, Severus?” he hissed, suddenly annoyed to find he liked the feeling of that hair tangled around his fingers. “Or perhaps you are thinking of Draco and his goals in regards to Harry.”

    “I wouldn’t-” Severus hissed through his teeth as his hair was harshly pulled once more. It wasn’t the Dark Lord’s face but it was his eyes very close to his own and oh, it was doing things to him. He minutely shifted his hips back away.

    “Draco who had the nerve in his own way, to tell me he would disobey a certain order if I should ever give it.”

     “M-my Lord. What you do is your business. If you should want Potter-”

     Marvolo pulled his hand away but continued to stand too close. “Severus,” he purred, “Harry is a boy. I don’t like to play with boys. It’s just as you said, he’s too young.”

     Severus swallowed thickly. “Now when you say boy…”

     Marvolo abruptly turned away and strode for the door. “Good night, Severus.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry contemplated going back home. He probably should. The rain was only going to get heavier, the storm worse. Probably dangerously so. He walked around with his wand lighting the way. Usually on his nightly walks he didn’t use a light, but it would have been foolish to do so now. Especially with the storm. He didn’t fancy tripping over a recently broken branch.

      “Sulking?”

      Harry blew out a breath and glanced at the wizard who appeared out of nowhere beside him. Marvolo was of course completely dry. “No. I like taking walks like this. Also another reason why I bought the place. It’s nice out here.”

      “It’s wet and cold.”

      “You could have waited for me at the house. I was about to go back.” Harry stopped and turned to him. “In fact what the hell are you doing here? I was under the impression it was over. You became angry for no reason.”

      “I’m never angry without reason.”

      This had Harry laughing. Laughing so hard tears mingled with the rain. He laughed so hard Marvolo thought about cursing him. When a flask was suddenly thrust into his hands, Harry blinked stupidly at it. Then he lifted it to his nose. Smelled like Firewhiskey. “If I drink this, will I catch your evil-doer germs?”

      “If you don’t behave, I’ll show you evil.”

      “Ooh, witty retort.” Harry took a sip against his better judgment and then handed it back. The drink instantly warmed him up which was probably Marvolo’s intention. “I don’t understand you right now.”

      “Good. And let’s go back. It’s getting worse out here and I saw your blasted pest meowing pitifully outside the door.” Marvolo cackled. “He was soaking wet.”

      Harry gasped and spun around. He’d forgetting to leave the cat door open. Then he narrowed his eyes on Marvolo. “I never lock the cat door.”

      “You must have this time.”

      “I didn’t,” Harry ground out. He then began to speed walk back to the cottage without waiting for the wanker behind him. “Bast, you poor thing,” he cooed upon reaching the door and scooping the drenched cat up before he attacked Marvolo as he looked about ready to do. Harry was sorely tempted to let him. But then Bast curled in against his chest, shivering and pressing his wet cold nose against Harry’s arm.

     Marvolo watched the cat with narrowed eyes as Harry let them in to the cottage. “where did you get that creature?” he demanded after a moment.

     “Egypt,” Harry answered once they were inside. “Found him in a small village on the outskirts of Alexandria. He was a little thing then.”

       “Meow!”

      Harry chuckled. “Right. He found me.”

      The cat’s clear indignation immediately faded away as he settled back in Harry’s arms. Marvolo stared at the cat as it watched him back. Then he shook his head in awe. Harry had no idea. Typical.

      The moment they were fully inside, Marvolo made way for the sitting room and pointed his wand at the fireplace. It immediately erupted to life, creating both light and warmth. “Come sit by the fire, Potter,” he commanded as he went on to help himself to Harry’s drink cabinet. “Warm up.” He looked over his shoulder, daring Harry with his eyes to disobey, but the young man had nodded and was already taking a seat, eyes solely on the flames.

     “Why did you leave the country?” he asked when some time had passed and he sat across from the young wizard with drink in hand.

     “Let’s go with the popular vote. I’m a selfish deranged wanker.”

    “I thought that was my title.”

    Harry pulled his eyes away from the fire and cracked a smile at him. “I know. But apparently a boy thinking to leave the fates of their lives- grown men and women- to themselves is an insane thought. Apparently I’m deranged to even come up with the idea.”

     Marvolo’s eyes dropped back down to the cat, who had yet to really stop eyeing him. It made sense now, knowing where the little beast came from. He felt it. The acute guilt. Little clues, the more time he spent with Harry. The more he understood. Harry left, felt he did the right thing. Still does. And yet he feels immensely guilty about too. The guilt was so strong it dulled out Marvolo’s senses until he could feel nothing but Harry’s guilt and everything else making the young wizard half of himself.

     “Ssstop at once!” he hissed to the furred menace. Then he jerked back suddenly and pulled in a deep breath. “I respectfully request you desist with your manipulations…pest.”

     The creature’s whiskers twitched smugly before he pressed his nose back against Harry’s chest. The young man was staring at Marvolo like he’d lost his mind, again.

      “Annalisa has just had a birthday. Did you know that?”

     “Ah, no.”

      “Draco planned a party for her. At the manor. I think you should attend.”

     “No.”

      “I’m sure Annalisa would enjoy your presence.”

     “Marvolo… it’s not a good idea. I would only be in the way. I’m an outsider.”

     “Weasley and Granger will be there.”

     “Hermione is going to Malfoy Manor?” Harry asked incredulously.

     “She’s been before. Draco is not the only one within my ranks to be counted as her clientele.” 

     Harry shook his head. “Every time I think I have a grasp on reality, you throw something else at me. She’s a muggleborn, Voldemort.”    

     Marvolo finished the rest of his drink before smirking at the narrowed eyed young man. “You needn’t think this is some elaborate scheme to kill her. Despite her disadvantage of being muggleborn, the witch is skilled at what she does. Skilled and determined; ruthless too I’ve been told.”

     “Not a disadvantage,” Harry muttered. “Everything else is correct.”

     “So you say, and you will do this as I have ordered it.”

     After a moment, Harry transferred his gaze back to the fire. He was going to ignore the command. “Are you going to be there?”

      “Not for the party, but I will be there.”

      Harry straightened up a bit. His movement fast enough to disturb the cat in his arms. Though Bast shot his displeased glare to the wizard sitting across from him instead of to Harry, who looked as if he were trying to suppress a smile. “Will the Professor be there too? Since he’s Uncle Sevrus?”

      When Marvolo’s eyes snapped to the fire and remained there, Harry’s mischievous smile finally burst free.

     “So you will attend.”

    Harry’s smile reluctantly diminished. “No. I shouldn’t. I was… I was really rude to Draco the last we met.”

    Marvolo shook his head and stood. He reached within his robes and removed a scroll to set it on the table between them. “I had a feeling you would be stubborn.”

     Harry glared at the writ. “Let me guess. Our meeting is to take place at the same time as Anna’s party.”

     “How clever you are,” Marvolo retorted as he turned to go peruse the bookshelf.

     “So. Once again it’s all about the writ,” Harry replied lowly. “Do you people have something against owls?”

     “Do you wish me to go?” Marvolo questioned as he pulled his favorite out of Potter’s collection.

     “No, I-” the Dark Lord turned, waiting with a raised brow. Harry settled. “I guess I just want to know why you’re here right now. Like this.”

      “I thought you could use the company.” The look on the young wizard’s face had Marvolo chuckling. “Are you not enjoying my godly presence, Harry?”

      Harry shook his head in amusement. “Is this what you were like? Before the horcrux business? Is this the real you?”

     “Did you not intend to keep the promise you made when we started this? The promise you made during our second meeting.”

     Harry knew what he was talking about though he didn’t recall ever actually saying it was a promise. Despite that though he had meant it as a promise. And Marvolo… had come to him? For the same purpose. “What’s happening?” he whispered.

     “I don’t know,” Marvolo replied as he turned back to the bookshelf, perusing the fiction before plucking out a well-used copy of Mills’ first novel. “But I’ll have an answer for you the next time we meet. A favorite then?” he questioned, waving a hand to indicate his Derric Mills collection. They were all clearly read many times.

      Harry perked up, immediately nodding his head. “Fantastic books. Very well written. Have you read him?”

     “No but his name and work is not unfamiliar to me. His last was on the bestsellers list for nearly the entire year. I don’t take in with such nonsense.”

     “It’s not nonsense. It’s fun and exciting and really sexy!”

     Marvolo had begun to return the book and paused, quirking an eyebrow at Harry.

    “I mean… the way the author writes. He’s got a really sexy style… that’s not helping, is it?”

    Marvolo laughed but kept the book in hand.

     “I read that book in a few hours my first time. You should try it.”

     “I’m not certain a book recommendation from a man who accidentally fell off his roof should be taken seriously.”                                      

* * *

 

      Of course Marvolo had a good laugh after that, but surprising Harry, he did take the book with him when he left that evening. Parting with the warning the Order might be coming to see him very soon, as the Dark Lord’s sources had reported. Harry hadn’t been happy to hear that, but he was grateful for the head’s up. And now he was once again standing at the Malfoy’s front door, a brightly wrapped package under his arm wishing he were anywhere but and yet eagerly anticipating the upcoming meeting.

     Looking down at his feet, he contemplated on the wisdom of bringing his companion. “Bast, please behave. Don’t get into anything dangerous.”

     Bast continued to sit next to his boots, calmly licking at a paw.

     “Mr. Potter? Sir?”

     Harry’s attention went back to the door, which had been opened by a resident house elf.

     “Hi. Uh, I have another-”

     “Come in! He’s waiting!” it squeaked. “Wait, what’s that?” the elf pointed a rigid finger at Bast as Harry and the feline walked in. “That can’t be coming in! No! No, it-”

     “Periwinkle, let them in. Mr. Potter and his cat may enter.”

     Mrs. Malfoy was a lovely woman. He never stopped to consider it, having never met her before. Not face to face. Even the coolness in her blue eyes as she pointedly assessed him from across the hall didn’t detract from the loveliness of her presence. The coolness was instinct as it was with most Slytherins, so he took no insult. It was much better than a cold greeting any day, which is what he expected should he ever meet this woman. But he was a stranger to her, she was reacting accordingly and that was all.

     “Hi,” he said to her once within shaking hand distance. He cleared his throat, tried smiling and failed. “Hello.” Beyond that he had no idea what else to say.

     “A present? For Annalisa?” Mrs. Malfoy inquired of the package under his arm after she’d done with her study of him. The coolness in her eyes had dimmed slightly, which surprised Harry greatly.

     “Yeah, uh…” He looked down at the package and tried not to wince. He wasn’t exactly a master wrapper. Off to the side he saw the house elf wringing its hands. “For her birthday. Books. She likes books and I brought Bast because he insisted. He likes Anna—does it annoy you to have to crane your neck to look into Draco’s eyes now?”

     Mrs. Malfoy laughed; she truly laughed and nodded. The coolness almost all gone now though he still felt he was being judged in some way. Nothing uncomfortable though and this was surprising considering who it was he was looking at. It appeared Mrs. Malfoy was set to say something else, only to be interrupted by the house elf who released a mighty wail, startling Harry. Mrs. Malfoy just looked at the thing.

     “He’s waiting!” Periwinkle shrieked, her eyes wet and entire body trembling. “Oh Mistress, he’s waiting! Mr. Potter must go! Now! He must!”

     The terror on the creature’s face did not bode well for the upcoming meeting. And when Mrs. Malfoy came to the same conclusion, her smile had gone and the coolness had come back. But again, he could see that coolness now masked anxiety. Harry did take note in the following moments of Malfoy’s lack of retribution for being interrupted by the house elf, not to mention that she even reached out to gently tug on the elf’s ear.

     “Quiet down, Perri. Mr. Potter is going. I’ll show him to the Dark Lord myself. No need to fret.”

     “But Mistress!”

     Mrs. Malfoy turned to take Harry’s arm and began to lead him out of the entrance hall. “Thank you, Periwinkle. I’ll take it from here.”

      As they left the elf behind, Harry heard it whimper.

      “Apparently I’m in for it.”

      “Periwinkle has a penchant for the dramatic, Mr. Potter. But I do wish to ask you a kindness, if I may.”

     Harry focused on her face as they continued to walk. At the end of the hall, from the corner of his eye, he saw several witches and wizards loitering. All of whom had turned to watch he and Mrs. Malfoy’s progression. He didn’t feel panic, but he was on his guard. As he always was when coming to this place.

     “It’s Annalisa’s birthday party today, as you already know. The party is in full swing, she is surrounded by her loved ones and friends. I would greatly appreciate it if you could see to it the Dark Lord does not leave that room in his current mood.”

     Harry abruptly laughed and Mrs. Malfoy smiled indulgently.

     “I do love Annalisa. Wouldn’t want anything to ruin her day.”

     The woman’s smile then widened, and he had the sense he’d said exactly what she wanted him to say. Like a good little boy.

     “And of course after your meeting, you will join the party.”

     Harry’s narrowed his eyes just slightly. “Why would you want me to linger here?”

      Mrs. Malfoy released his arm, giving him a gentle nudge towards the door beside them. Clearly she wasn’t going to answer. And when he tried to hand over the present, she shook her head.

      “Annalisa would be ever so pleased to receive the gift from you directly, don’t you think?”

     And with a slight incline of her beautiful golden head, she turned and gracefully walked away.

     Harry turned towards the door, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. He didn’t want to stay after the meeting. Draco was here and his heart was already racing at the thought of seeing him again. Especially after the last time they parted ways. And Mrs. Malfoy… she was being very nice to him. For a Malfoy/Black. He didn’t get it. Neither did he understand why he felt he liked her. He didn’t particularly like Lucius Malfoy. Not really at all.

     Harry raised his hand to knock, thought better of it, and dropped his hand down to the knob. Carefully he reached out, tapping it once and quickly pulling away. Once satisfied there were no curses on the doorknob- because Marvolo in a bad mood meant childish backlash- Harry took the handle once more to open the door.

      He stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him. “Marvolo?”

     “You are late.”

     The accusation came out as a snapped reprimand. The wizard himself standing across the room next to the window with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were swirling, but Harry didn’t think much of that was anger. Still he was cautious. Clearly Marvolo was on edge, despite the blank look of his face.

      “Apologies for being late. I didn’t mean to make you wait,” he replied evenly, hoping to move on and get to the bottom of Marvolo’s problem.

      Marvolo’s small icy glare propelled Harry to move forward

     “Are you angry with me in particular?”

     “When in the past twelve years has it not been about you?!”

    “I’ve been gone the last five!”

    Marvolo swooped in and Harry sucked in a breath when the wizard was standing toe to toe with him. “Potter, I’ve been invested in you since you were one,” he whispered softly, coldly and lifting a hand, traced the scar with a finger. “Since the night I gave you this scar.”

      Harry’s jaw tightened. Marvolo saw this and abruptly turned away, walking back towards the window a few paces. After a tense silent moment, the dark wizard straightened and faced Harry again. “Yes.”

      “Yes, what?” he grit out.

      “Yes, this is what I was like before the making of the Horcurxs. This is me. Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

      Eyes widening, Harry released a startled breath. Marvolo’s eyes had begun to soften in amusement at Harry’s reaction, but he must have remembered his displeasure with Harry for they went back to swirling madly. He sneered at the young wizard before turning to go stand before the window, looking out across the back lawns where he could even now gaze down upon Annalisa’s party guests.

     Harry suddenly smiled at the man’s back. He was the one to shake his head in amusement at the wizard’s moodiness as he chose to sit on one of the brown leather settees. “Well? Out with it. Why are you like this and why is it my fault?”

       “I had a dream.”

       “I can see how that’s my fault,” Harry responded as he dropped an ankle over the oppiste knee. “Why do you say that as if you’ve never had a dream before?”

        “Not like this. Not for a very long time.”

        “Dreams mean things. Least that’s what Trelawney always said.”

        Marvolo groaned and shook his head. Either because he knew that and didn’t want to accept it, or because he couldn’t believe harry quoted someone like Trelawney.

         “And anyway, how’s it my fault?” Marvolo went back to silence. And he refused to turn away from the window. “The Professor,” he guessed. The interest Harry suddenly had was probably unhealthy on so many levels. But he was very interested, for both Marvolo and Professor Snape’s sake. “I still don’t understand why you’re upset. Come sit and talk to me,” he demanded.

      When Marvolo took up the chair across from him, Harry barely contained the smirk. “Perfect timing!” he exclaimed when a tray of tea appeared between them, distracting Marvolo because he had seen that triumphant smirk.

       “We’ll begin with a discussion of peace.”

      Harry shook his head, laughing under his breath. “As much as I’ve been looking forward to that, now isn’t the best time, is it? You aren’t in a very peaceful frame of mind.”

     “It wasn’t that sort of dream… not really,” Marvolo confessed after short moments of silence, after having staring at Harry and knowing the young wizard only wanted to help and would keep his confidence in this.

     “Do you…” Harry paused, unsure of the wording to be used. Marvolo may be open to talking about feelings now, but one wrong word would shut the dark wizard up fast. “Erm…”

     “Spit it out!”

    “Do you like the Professor?”

     “I haven’t killed him yet.”

     “Why’s that?”  
     “His usefulness is without bounds.”

    “Is that all?”

    “Yes.”

    Harry rolled his eyes instead of calling the man a liar outright. “What bothered you so much about this dream?”

     Marvolo actually shifted uncomfortably, causing Harry to leer. “Ridiculous child. I said it wasn’t that kind of dream.”

      “Well?” Harry demanded.

     “We were taking dinner. Together.”

     “Is that completely unheard of?”

     “No. But this time we were… very close. It was different. And I may have… instigated the unusual atmosphere.”

     It was really hard to keep from smiling at Marvolo’s carefully chosen words. “And you liked it. Obviously. Otherwise you wouldn’t be so worked up. It’s just a dream, Marvolo. Just because you had the dream doesn’t mean you need to act on it. You’re not being forced by anyone.”

     Marvolo studied the young man closely. “Did you really mean it, what you said in my office? Love is a waste of time. Is this something you truly believe, Harry?”

     Harry knew only the truth would be accepted now. If he lied, Marvolo would know and he would undoubtedly react to the lie. The young wizard climbed to his feet and crossed to the window. “Love is painful,” he whispered as he looked out, spotting the party in the garden. “It’s treacherous and blinding.”

     A dozen or so children were down there, all running around in a large circle while the adults loitered around, watching and talking. The children, he noted, were chasing after a cat. Bast.

      “You haven’t answered the question.”

      Harry’s eyes continued to move and he finally spotted Draco standing with a group of people. The moment he finally saw him, an unconscious smile lifted his lips. As if he could sense him, Draco turned and quickly spotted him at the window. The blond smirked and gave him the two finger salute. It wasn’t until his face started to hurt did Harry realize he was grinning ridiculously and his pulse seemed to be dancing.

      “Bugger me,” he whispered as he turned away to face Marvolo once more. 

      “I’m waiting.”

      “I don’t know,” he admitted.

      “Myles was unworthy of you, Harry. It was not real. You do deserve better.”

     The young wizard’s eyes flew to the man across from him, startled by the intensity of the words spoken. Marvolo’s eyes firm on his, his face set, and Harry could see he meant those words whole heartedly. Along with that, he was having trouble believing the Dark wizard had actually said something like that.

     He had no time, however, to say anything in reply- he wasn’t sure what he would have said anyway- as Marvolo quickly went on, his countenance changed to all business. “There will be sacrifices made on both our parts before the final treaty is signed.”   
       Harry easily kept up with the sharp change in subject, much preferring this anyway. Though he was a little wary. “What kind of sacrifices?”

       “You are now my one and only Horcrux. I will have some control over you.”

      Careful not to lose his temper just yet, Harry asked for clarification.

      “I have no intention of locking you up.”

      “Then what is your intention? And if we’re both making sacrifices, what’s yours?”

      “I’m sure you have a list of demands…”

      Harry nodded. ‘Yeah. And not being controlled is one of them.”

      “As I said, we’ll both be making sacrifices if we want this to work.”

      “You don’t want me to become a death eater….”

      “As much as I would enjoy that, no. You are not to become a Death Eater, not unless that is your wish.”

       “Absolutely not.”

       “You are my Horcrux. You are its protector and now, I am yours.”

       Strangely that declaration didn’t disturb Harry. In fact it made him smile. “My knight in shining armor.”

      “Let’s not go that far,” Marvolo replied with a minimal eye roll. And then the man stood. “Come. You mustn’t miss Annalisa’s party.”

      “I didn’t come here for that. I came here for talks of peace. Why are you insisting on drawing this out?”

     “What do you think is going to happen once the treaty is signed?” Marvolo asked as he moved to the door. Harry had no choice but to follow. “Do you think you’ll be allowed to disappear again?”

      “That’s not what I’m after and as you said before, I was never out of your sight.”

     Marvolo made a sound of agreement, but otherwise remained silent and continued to lead Harry to where he didn’t want to go.

     “These sacrifices…” Harry murmured as they walked on. “There’s one particular one you are sure I will not like.”

      Marvolo glanced at him as they came to the main back doors. The witches and wizards he saw loitering earlier were gone now. Mrs. Malfoy’s doing probably.

      “My aim is not to make you miserable, Harry,” Marvolo responded softly. “But I have goals and they will be met, and despite being neutral now, you are still important.” They stood just outside, shaded from the sun by the overhang. Marvolo was peering at him intently, with earnest. “Harry… you asked me what was happening between us.”

     Harry could only nod.

     “I don’t know why, but I… I feel the need to make amends of some sort. I took your parents. You never grew up with a father. And though we are alike in some ways, in that way we are different. I never needed anyone, but you did and still do. And with each passing day, I find myself wanting, needing to fill that role for you. Nowadays, whenever I close my eyes I can see you as a baby, in your crib. Watching me with those eyes after what I’d just done,” he whispered, lifting a hand to Harry’s cheek. “I feel such pain for what I’ve done to you when I’ve never had any regrets with anything else. It’s only you.”

     By the time Marvolo was done, Harry’s mouth was understandably hanging wide open. Marvolo cleared his throat as his hand fell away and then sneered at him. “We can talk about this some more later if you wish.”

    Still all Harry could do was nod. He was blindsided. So much so he simply stood there staring across the massive gardens without seeing anything.  

* * *

 

AN:Thanks for reading and for your continued support despite my long absences! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!!! :D 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Complications**

**Chapter Nine**

It was lovely outside, especially for this time of year. Perfect for an outside party. Harry didn't really notice this though. His mind was still whirling over Marvolo's very surprising admission. He couldn't seem to pull himself out of the shock to take notice of anything around him. He didn't even really notice the sharp jab at his back which had him stumbling forward off the patio and onto the thick green grass.

"Honestly," Marvolo muttered and shoved the boy again. "One would think I obliviated you again."

He was just about to lose patience and do more than shove Harry when he noticed Draco look their way, frowning at seeing Harry so spaced out. So Marvolo retreated back into the shadows where he was more comfortable to watch the goings on. He needed to make sure one of his schemes would work. He needed to make sure he wouldn't be cause Harry more pain.

Draco took a few steps towards Harry and then hesitated. He turned back to the people he was speaking with and nudged the redhead. He nodded off in Harry's direction. Immediately Ron and Hermione broke away to approach him.

"Harry! Hiya mate!"

Hermione peered at him worriedly. "Are you okay? Did something happen."

He finally looked straight at them. Ron whistled. "Blimey, he's in shock!"

"I'm in shock," he repeated hollowly.

Hermione grasped his arms, rubbing up and down. "You've just had a meeting with Voldemort, right? What happened? Did he do something to you?"

"He said some things…" Harry whispered, slowly but surely coming back to himself, focusing on Hermione's warm brown eyes.

Hermione tisked and moved to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Let's get you something to drink. There's some yummy punch, or if you need something stronger…" she suspected he did.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Ron demanded.

Hermione shook her head. "Anna and Draco have been waiting for you to arrive."

"I was rude to him."

Ron laughed. "He was worried you wouldn't come."

"Really?"

"Merlin, Harry. Still?"

"Ron, not now," Hermione whispered harshly.

"Yes, right now, Mione! Look at him! He's blushing and he's not shocked anymore! Perfect timing actually. He needs to-"

Hermione smiled and primly replaced her wand in her back pocket. And then she quickly grabbed onto Harry's arm since he turned around and was prepared to run away. She practically dragged him to the refreshment table and when they got there, Harry wasn't surprised by the amount of refreshments spread across it. Ice creams and cakes and fruit pops. Five different kinds of punch. Even a chocolate fountain.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked while pushing a cool glass of blue something into his hand.

"Not really," he murmured while releasing the Silencio from his pouting friend. "Not right now."

When a shadow fell across the table directly in front of him, Harry looked up and sucked in a breath. Professor Snape was standing there. Staring right at him. Harry had the urge to hide behind Hermione. Snape looked like he had something to say. But of course he did.

"Potter."

"H-hello, Professor."

Snape frowned harshly and his hand disappeared within a pocket. "I have something for you."

Merlin, he was going to be cursed now. Before he could duck under the table, the Professor thrust an old looking tome over the table at him.

"I'll admit to being impressed with your work station and your adept ability on the subject nowadays."

And with that, the Professor nodded sharply and walked away. Harry blinked after him before looking at the book in his hands. His eyes widened and so did Hermione's once she saw what he held.

"Oh, Merlin," muttered Ron. "He's back to being in shock again." He looked at the old book in Harry's hand and frowned. "Give me a clue, one of you. What's so shocking about this book?"

Harry seemed to pull himself together and shoved the book in Ron's face. "Look at it!"

Ron went cross eyed trying to find the shocking secret. "It's just a potions book."

"It's not just a potions book," Hermione explained as Harry went on to open the tome, skimming through it, enraptured. "It's a copy of one of the oldest potions manuals to ever be printed in England! There are potions in this manual that can't be found anywhere else!"

"This is a 2nd edition," Harry whispered in awe as he dragged his eyes away from the book to seek out the Professor, who had gone to stand near Mrs. Malfoy and others, including Draco's father. Though he noticed the Professor was standing too far away from any one person to actually socialize. The wizard caught him staring, sneered and turned away while tugging at the collar of his robes. They were nice robes, Harry noticed. As if the Professor had dressed to impress. For once it looked as if he hadn't just dragged himself up out of his potions rooms at Hogwarts.

A slow smile appeared on his face and his eyes lit up with mischief. Hmm, maybe…

"You're not going to say hello?"

Ooh, sexy voice. Merlin dammit. As he turned to face the owner of sexy voice, Harry tried to fight the heat claiming his face, though strangely he wasn't annoyed anymore that Malfoy could make him feel seventeen all over again.

Draco stood behind him, flanked by the Notts. Though they stood some feet back, studying him. Again it wasn't anything but a curious study, which was in itself curious. He made an effort to give them a little friendly wave. Parkinson-Nott returned his wave with a little smile of her own and Nott dipped his chin. When he turned back to the man in front of him, it was the look in Draco's eyes that had Harry calming down. The uncertainty that the blond couldn't quite mask.

"Hi, yeah. I was making my way to you," he replied, noticing out of the corner of his eye Ron and Hermione going off to talk with the Notts.

"Are you alright? You looked shaken when you came out."

"Did you see the evil wizard standing right behind me?"

Draco laughed. "Yeah, suppose I did. He does seem to rile you up in one way or the other…" Draco's smile fell away and so did Harry's.

"I keep being rude to you. Even when it's not your fault. I…"

"Don't apologize for last time," Draco interrupted lowly. "You have every right to still think those things."

"Not really. You haven't really given me reason to."

"You aren't stupid, Harry. You're you. They are understandable reactions considering everything that's happened since your return."

"I don't think I like reasonable mature Malfoy," Harry returned with a grin.

"Then I'll stop at once."

It felt like a dance. An awkward wonderful dnace that had his heart skipping beats and fluttering around all over the place, and it was Draco Malfoy making him feel this way, and yet now he didn't care. Or, more to the point. He did care. A great deal. Because Draco was making him feel a great deal and he wanted to drown in it. He hadn't thought he could feel this way again.

"Hi, frin Harry!"

"Anna!" Harry dropped down to a knee. Gave the birthday girl a big smile. "Happy Birthday!"

In return she gave him a big hug with such enthusiasm that it surprised him. When she pulled back, she asked, "did you get me present?"

"Annalisa!"

"It's my birtday. I get presents!"

"Anna. Manners."

Harry grinned hugely as he picked her up on his way to standing and perched the cherub on his hip. "Yeah, I can see your influence," he said to Draco, in which the blond cleared his throat. There was that heat flush along Draco's neck as well. "As it so happens," he told Anna, "I did bring you a present. Oh, but I forgot it inside."

"Anna, return to your party guests. Make sure they aren't being too rough with Bast. Remember what we talked about?"

Anna nodded with huge wide eyes that seemed entirely too familiar. "Yes, Uncle Dwaco. Bass is spess…special!"

"That's right. Harry and I will go get your present."

"What was that about?" Harry asked after depositing Anna back to the ground and watching her race away. "About Bast?"

They turned in unison to head back to the manor. Draco glanced at him sideways. "I would say it's typical you haven't figured it out yet-"

"Git."

Draco grinned. "But I only found out from the Dark Lord this morning when he was addressing my parents on the matter of your cat."

"Found out what?" Harry had to jog a couple of steps to keep up with the long legged arse. "Do you mind slowing down?"

"Keep up, Potter. Haven't got all day."

Harry did notice the blond shortened his strides though and that infuriating smirk was on his face. The one he was starting to love. "You're enjoying this."

"Entirely too much."

Marvolo watched them enter the mansion, both with stupid smiles on their faces. Then his eyes travelled back to the garden, to the party, and inevitably to Severus where the man was trying to do as he was. Disappear into the shadows but with less luck. The wizard was really only there for Draco and Anna; Severus didn't like Lucius all that much. At least not enough to want to chit chat with him or anyone else around him for that matter. He was sure Severus was counting down the minutes until he could slink off.

The dark wizard produced his wand and lightly tapped it against his palm. " _ **Severus**_ ," he hissed softly in parceltongue. Immediately said wizard straightened. His left arm twitched just slightly and his eyes began to roam the area, knowing the Dark Lord was very near. And even before Marvolo could lessen the effects of his disillusionment shroud, Severus was already walking straight too him. The wizard had very good training. And what's more, most of that training was self taught.

Severus took up position of his right and went right back to being a wall flower. "My Lord?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Annalisa is enjoying the party."

"Can you not do the same?" he only asked just to see the look on Severus' face. That cock eyed incredulous look thrown his way.

"Are you well?" Severus demanded; albeit in a respectful manner.

"Yes. Do I not seem well to you?" Severus remained silent a moment. And then he swallowed thickly, clearly unsure about his next words. "Speak."

"My Lord, you seem… cheerful."

"I think shocking Harry Potter into a dumb state will always bring me cheer."

This elicited a snort from the man beside him and he nodded. "It is amusing."

Marvolo watched the man flatly. "What did you give him?"

"He seems to enjoy potion making now. I gave him my extra copy of _Sorcesar's Art of Potions_. I no longer needed it after you gifted me with the first edition."

"Ah, yes." He had forgotten all about that gifting. But now, as he remembered that time, he recalled much more than he had back then. Specifically, Severus' reaction to the gift. And now he was thinking about something else he might gift to Severus. Just to see his reaction. That was all. He wanted to study the reactions.

"My Lord, have you taken your potions this week?"

Marvolo frowned harshly. The man beside him went very still. And still he went on, despite knowing he'd just infuriated his lord. "You mustn't forget-"

Marvolo spun in on him and grabbed the front of his robes, red eyes lit in fury.

"-not that you would," Severus went on in the calmest manner he could muster since there was now a very dangerous wand pressed under his chin.

"Did I ever ask for your care?" the Dark Lord questioned lowly.

Severus slowly lifted a hand between them. Within his fingers he held two small slim potions vials containing the acidic green potion. "I would rather endure your ire than see you crumble, My Lord. It's only for a few months more and then you will never have to take it again."

Marvolo's eyes dropped down to the vials. He released the man's robes to wrap a hand around Severus'. Their bodies were angled in such a way none of the guests could see what they were doing or what Severus was handing him. No one knew he had to take potions once a week for a year to make sure the transformation became permanent. To make sure his mind and body remained stable. No one but Severus. And he did forget on occasion and Severus was always there with the potions tucked in his robes. And that realization drew forth a wave of… something from deep within him. He didn't like it and it infuriated him.

Marvolo lifted his gaze back to Severus' and when he spoke next, his voice dripped with cold venom. "I suppose this is why I continue to bare your presence. Good followers are so hard to find." He ripped the vials from Severus' hand and abruptly turned away, striding for the doors into the manor.

Severus didn't move a muscle, didn't even breathe, until he felt his Lord and Master Apparate from the grounds. And still, breathing was painful.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me? About Bast?" Harry demanded when they'd entered the room and he'd grabbed the present off the table.

"Your cat is some special breed. Very old and unique. Something about unusual intelligence…"

Harry peered at Draco with a brow raised. "You didn't hear everything, did you?"

"I heard enough."

"Enough to make yourself sound like an expert?"

Draco's nose lifted slightly in defiance of that statement. It was a move that once upon a time would have caused Harry the urge to swing out with a fist. Now, not so much. Draco then gestured to the present. "You didn't fill it with chocolate did you?"

He grinned. "And if I did?"

Eyes narrowed on him. "You better not have."

"What's a little chocolate in the present compared to the lawn length table out there?"

"I told Mother over and over again she'd gone too far! But she wouldn't listen. She never listens!"

"Your mum, she seems to adore Annalisa."

Draco eyed him and then nodded, jerking his chin as he turned to the door, indicating they should go. "She does. Spoils her rotten. Another reason why we do not live here. Spoiling and Mafloy rules… not anymore," he muttered.

As they returned to the party, Harry was startled to realize he wanted to stop and talk to Draco. And not just idle chit chat. He wanted to know things; things they wouldn't talk about in a social setting like this. A highly sociable setting.

Mentally he groaned. "Do I need to go back out there?" he muttered to himself.

Draco paused out in the hall, Harry stopping a few feet behind him. After a moments hesitation, the blond responded. "Just stick with me, Harry. You don't have to speak to anyone. I'll let you escape after cake."

Draco wasn't looking at him and Harry had the distinct impression the blond was extremely nervous. Harry laughed. "Yeah, okay."

The blond blew out a breath. "Besides, Anna would be really upset if you left now."

"I don't see why. We hardly know each other."

"You hardly know her," Draco whispered under his breath, and then louder, "you read to her her favorite book, Harry. In the comfy chair. She's hooked."

Harry didn't respond to that, but when Draco glanced at him he could see the pleasure swimming in his eyes.

They were just about to head back outside when the same House elf who allowed him entrance appeared beside Draco. "Master. You's has a Floo call."

"Take a message."

"But they says its important. It's Mister Zabini."

Harry noticed the immediate tightening of Draco's jaw and the frost entering the man's eyes upon this announcement.

"Very well. Harry, excuse me. I need to take this."

"Sure." He watched Draco walk off and then enter a room down the hall. Then he turned to the House elf who had yet to disappear. "Err. Periwinkle?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Potter?"

"Do you know if the Dark Lord is still here?"

"He is not. We felt the angry wizard leave just moments ago."

"Thank you."

Harry wandered to the back patio and remained there as he watched the children playing some sort of game; and then his eyes wandered to his friends. Ron was still with the Notts- rather surprising- while Hermione had moved to across the lawn and appeared to be speaking with Severus, despite the very sour look on the wizard's face. Bast had disappeared.

As he continued to watch, he wondered at the look on Draco's face. Wondered why the mention of Zabini made him cross. Aside from the fact Zabini would be returning soon permanently, which meant Draco would have to hand his little girl over to her birth father. But he didn't think that was the reason. It was something else. He also wondered why Zabini wasn't here right now for Anna's birthday. It was the weekend. Surely he could have made a little time to come.

He settled against the doorway and let his thoughts drift to Marvolo; going over the man's abrupt surprising announcement. The most shocking thing, he knew Marvolo meant those words completely. This wasn't a trick. And he… he couldn't deny being warmed by them.

"Mr. Potter?"

 _Damn! She snuck up on me!_ As she stopped in front of him, he wondered if Draco would be terribly upset should he run away from his mother.

"Mrs. Malfoy…"

Narcissa studied the young man with wide anxious eyes and internally wondered at this revelation. Draco had confided in her; about his feelings for Harry Potter and the recent discoveries concerning this wizard's character. She hadn't believed some of it until this very moment. But the anxiety written across Potter's face was unmistakable.

She put on the calmest expression she could muster and extended to him a tall glass of Rumscow's Lemonade. "Here you are, Harry. I thought you could use a drink. Won't you come back out with me?"

"I… I was waiting for Draco," he replied quietly, accepting the drink with a frown. "He's on a Floo call with Zabini."

"He'll be out shortly," she said, grabbing at his elbow and pulling him back out to the lawns. "So Draco tells me you're a professional curse breaker…"

Harry took a small sip and when he realized it had alcohol in it, took a long drink more. "Yes. Did Mar- Did Voldemort tell you to be nice to me. Is that why you're being this way?"

"He told us to accept you into our home graciously and without bias, but I would have done so regardless of the order. I'm being nice to you because I want to."

"But why?" he demanded.

Narcissa stopped and faced him, frowning slightly as she steadily locked gazes with him. And then a small amused smile lifted her lips. "You really have no idea do you?" she went on before he could respond. "It's not as if we've ever fought. We were never personally at odds, were we? And you have come here without threat to my family. Your manners, if a little awkward, are impeccable. I have no reason to be anything but civil. I want to get to know you… ah, Harry? Are you alright?"

He was being tossed around again. Thrown into a different universe. What should he do?

"Mother!" a voice called from across the lawn at the same time he vaguely noticed Hermione speed walking their way.

Draco reached them first and inserted himself between Harry and his mother. "Mother, I told you," he hissed, dragging his mother a little away and giving Harry breathing space. "You can't just walk up to the man and…"

Bast appeared at his feet just as Hermione arrived. Harry automatically bent down to allow Bast access to his shoulder. The cat jumped up on his right, circled behind his neck to then hang over his left shoulder. The sound and vibrations of Bast's purring calmed him a little.

Draco then approached after apparently shooing his mother away. "Would it make you feel better if I had everyone point their wands at you in a threatening manner?"

Harry groaned. Because despite it being nothing more than a tease, yes, it probably would make him feel better.

Hermione scoffed. "They're too wary of him now to do such a thing without cause. That raid has made them all think better of it."

And then Draco's teasing smile faded. "I can make you feel better."

"Yes, I think you probably could." The blond's eyes widened in wonder; having not expected that response. And then all of a sudden that predatory grin was on Draco's face, and because he was looking just a little too cocky, Harry continued- and had to constantly fight off the smile as he spoke. "You could bring Anna to my place tonight and let her read to me again. That would help."

Draco narrowed his eyes, severely put out and yet jumping at the offer, which may or may not have been real. He didn't are. "Very well. And we'll also go over the plans for your wine cellar."

Harry stared steadily back; understood exactly what he'd gotten himself into despite all his personal promised to keep himself on guard. And smiled. "I don't have a problem with that."

* * *

Harry was pondering his actions as he made it home a short time later. Draco had announced it was cake time shortly after that, and true to his word, allowed Harry to escape home. He knew what he'd just done. Given Draco encouragement. He didn't regret it either. Strange, that.

Maybe, he thought as he let himself into his cottage, maybe it's because he hadn't met anyone since Myles who had this effect on him; and unlike Myles, Draco didn't make him just feel hot. Draco made him feel warm too.

"Still probably a mistake," he muttered as he descended the stairs from the kitchen into the cellar where he got to cleaning it up a bit in case Draco and Anna did come over. It wasn't a for sure. Draco said there was a chance he and Annalisa would get stuck at the manor. And even if they did come over, it was unlikely he and Draco would get anything done in the cellar. Not with Anna there.

Once done with the dusting and floor cleaning, Harry stepped back to sit on the second to bottom step of the stairs. He sat and thought about things. Coming to decisions and then changing his mind again. And then grew angry with himself; with the constant doubts, with the cowardice he was portraying.

"Bugger this!"

He shot to his feet and returned to the ground floor to grab his cloak. He would need to go to the market if he were having dinner guests.

When he returned home from the market, it was to find his house was not empty. "Didn't think I would be seeing you so soon."

"Or you hoped," Marvolo replied from where he sat near the hearth. Sitting in a high backed chair Harry had never seen before. Harry studied the chair in confusion. Where had it come from? And then he asked, but Marvolo remained silent on that.

So Harry shrugged and turned to go deposit his basket of goods in the kitchen. "I might be having guests later," he announced. And still no answer. So apparently Marvolo was in a brooding mood.

Harry dashed upstairs to take a quick shower. On his way to his room, he noticed one of the guest room doors was opened. This caught his attention because he always had the doors shut. This was the room he let Draco use all those weeks back. The one with the connecting bathroom. He detoured and stuck his head inside, thinking maybe Bast had somehow opened the door and was inside—the cat had done so before. There was no cat. However, there were three trunks lined side by side at the foot of the bed.

Now Harry had a sinking suspicion as to what was going on. He went to take his shower before confronting the Dark Lord, who was still in that same chair, now with a scowl on his face.

"Why's it look like you're storing your possessions in my house?"

"I'll be staying here for a while."

Harry processed this fairly quickly. "B-but, you can't just decide that on your own! And it's not safe for you here! We haven't even finished with the peace talks!"

"Did you say you will be having guests?"

"Anna and Draco. Don't you have your own home? Surely you wouldn't be comfortable staying here."

"As I said, it is only for a short time. You needn't worry. I will not disturb you. You won't even notice I'm here."

"I'm noticing right now!" And then someone knocked on the door. Harry groaned and collapsed to the floor, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Wonderful."

Marvolo finally moved, though he only raised his wand in the direction of the foyer while sneering at the dramatic young wizard on the floor. Before Harry knew what he was about, the Dark wizard had opened the front door. A moment later Anna and Draco came walking in. The moment Draco saw Voldemort across the way and then Harry lying on the ground motionless, his face paled dramatically and he shoved Anna back towards the front door with a gentle command to stay quiet and still. Once she was hidden out of sight, Draco hurried over to Harry, dropping to a knee. And Marvolo became only a little annoyed the blond's wand appeared in hand with a quick sharp look at his Lord. But the look in his eyes when he focused on Harry was also very telling. On so many levels.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" he snapped with temper, which had Draco sagging in relief. "Apparently I've acquired a house mate!" And then he cracked a smile. "Hey, you came."

Draco made that wonderful annoyed sound at the back of his throat and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him to his feet. He then shoved Harry towards the kitchen. "I'll be in in a moment. Anna love," he called. "Follow Harry and go play in the back garden."

"Okay, Uncle Dwaco." Anna appeared and then skipped after Harry with a small wave at the Dark Lord.

As Harry let Anna out into the back, he heard Draco greeting the Dark Lord properly. "First house rule," he shouted towards the sitting room. "No cursing my friends in the bloody house!"

By the time Draco returned to the kitchen, Harry was banging his head against the pantry door over and over again. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. What the FUCK?!"

Draco made a detour from approaching the wizard who was currently freaking out to go check on his girl. He opened the back door to find Anna frolicking around with Bast. Harry's owl was also in attendance, watching the two from her perch upon the back of one of the patio chairs. The attention Annalisa was receiving from Harry's companions made him smile as he shut the door.

"Merlin, Potter. You've given me a small heart attack," he muttered. When Harry didn't respond, he asked, "want a drink?"

"No I don't want a drink," Harry snapped and spun around on him, his chest heaving and eyes super wide. "I want to know what's happening!"

Draco grabbed a chair from the kitchen table; he straddled it and dropped his arms over the back, watching intently.

The brunet narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

That smirk appeared. "I'd rather help myself."

"Finally! Something typical."

Draco snorted; nodded a little. "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

Blowing out a breath, Harry crossed the kitchen to set the tea kettle on. "I went to the market and when I returned, he's here. Says he's staying here for a while. He even brought his bloody chair. And then, earlier at the manor…"

Draco vacated his chair to go stand next to him when Harry shot a glance towards the sitting room. "Go on."

"He said," Harry began in a whisper, "he was looking to be a father figure for me. He said he regretted taking my parents, Draco. And he meant every word."

"Your laying on the floor like a dumb wanker makes sense now," Draco murmured, eyes going across to the doorway; in just as much shock now.

"You're the wanker."

"Potter, please. You used to be better at the comebacks."

Harry's responding laughter was shaky. But at least he was able to laugh. "Y-yeah."

Those gray came back to him and looked down at his hands, which were of course shaking. Draco frowned. "Is this my fault?" he asked, grabbing at his wrist. "The shaking?"

"No. I don't think so." Harry blew out a breath, met his eyes. "Not anymore."

The smile that immediately erupted on Draco's face made the admittance worth it. That smile was brilliant.

"Draco," interrupted a voice from across the way, "a question?"

Harry spun around, glaring because the moment was ruined. "I'm still noticing you!" Then his glare lessened a little bit upon noticing Marvolo held the Derric Mills novel he lent him. "Did you read that?"

"I did. Last night."

Draco shifted on the spot.

"It's good, isn't it?"

Marvolo's attention went from Harry to Draco for a brief moment. "Surprisingly so. Very entertaining." Harry didn't notice the startled intake of breath from beside him. "I'm going to borrow the second one."

Harry grinned smugly. "I've gotten the Dark Lord into reading mystery fiction."

"I…" Draco shifted again. "I didn't think you would ever read those, My Lord."

"That brings me to my question. Do you think the author bases the characters of his novels on actual people he knows?"

"Ah…"

"Don't all writers in some fashion," Harry replied with a shrug.

"You are not helping," Draco ground out.

"How's that?"

Marvolo turned back to Harry and shook his head. Clueless again, this one. "Because there is an overall villain in here who seems to be painted as a ridiculous figurehead who is more comedic than brilliant and evil. What are your thoughts, Draco?"

Said blond was becoming increasingly paler. "Err… I'm sure it's just the author's imagination, My Lord."

"Actually," Harry went on, "there's going to be a book signing this coming week for the new release. I'm going to go. Maybe I can ask Mr. Mills." He bounced on his toes a little in excitement. "At Flourish and Botts."

Draco rubbed the spot between his eyes with two fingers. "I'd forgotten about that."

Harry turned to him. "Wanna go?"

The blond raised a brow and wondered if he'd just been asked out on a date. Probably not. He couldn't be that lucky. "I would, but unfortunately I've an appointment at that time." Draco took a breath, flexed his fingers behind his back. "Maybe we could have dinner afterwards. If you want. If you're still out and about."

"Um…as a date?" Harry inquired, somewhat warily because that's what it sounded like.

"Unless you want it to be, then no. But yes, ah…" Draco stammered, increasingly aware he might have just mucked up all the progress he made because Harry was now frowning. "A date would be nice, but just dinner, between friends and uh," now Harry's eyes were widening on him. "Um… I need to check on Annalisa."

He quickly turned away, aiming for the back door. He made it two steps before his hand was grabbed. Looking over his shoulder, he found Harry smiling shyly at him.

"Dinner sounds lovely."

"Brilliant."

Harry laughed kind of shakily and released Draco's hand. His own hands were shaking. But in a good way. Draco's smile was making him breathless. "Yeah."

Marvolo sneered at them and retreated back into the sitting room. He couldn't very well curse Draco in front of Harry could he? Harry followed shortly after as Draco had gone out to check on Anna.

"I'm still noticing you," Harry murmured, but he didn't sound upset at all.

"You're going on a date," Marvolo answered with a smirk.

Harry blushed as he dropped onto his sofa. "Guess so." He hadn't planned on agreeing. In fact, he was going to say no. But then Draco started stuttering; stammering with nerves. The fact that he wasn't so confident is the reason Harry accepted. It was just another thing about Draco he found attractive. He wanted to know everything about this Malfoy. This grown man who wasn't anything like he remembered. He didn't think this was going to be a horror.

Harry cleared his throat and sat straighter. "So. House rules."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Hey, this is my house! And while you're here, I have control over what happens!"

"Potter," warned Marvolo.

"Yes, person who is a guest in MY house."

Marvolo's eyes narrowed to slits. "Go on."

"Like I said, you are never allowed to curse anyone in this house… unless, of course, someone is trying to break in. This is neutral ground now."

"Next."

"Rule number two: you are not allowed to hurt or kill my Bast or Hedwig."

Marvolo may have huffed here, but Harry couldn't be sure. "I haven't any reason to hurt your owl."

"Rule number three," Harry went on with a flat look, "do not bring your Voldemort business here. Ever. That includes Death Eaters… with the exception of the ones who have already been here," he hurried to say since Marvolo would point out Draco, Ron, and the Professor visits. Nor are you allowed to punish my friends outside of this cottage if they've done something to annoy you here."

"Somewhat acceptable."

"Right."

"Anymore?"

"Um… Rule number four. Tell me why you've decided this."

"That's not a rule."

"I deserve an answer, Marvolo."

Said wizard crossed his arms over his chest and turned to the low burning fire, which gave off no heat. "I like it here," he muttered softly. "I don't like my house. It's empty and cold and bare…"

 _Just like you used to be_ , Harry thought with realization.

"And I don't like Malfoy manor either. It's too big. It feels like a Fabergé egg… here, your cottage is…"

"Warm?"

Marvolo sneered at him but he didn't say anything against it. "And I told you earlier at the Malfoys. This is why I'm here. In order to get to know one another better. To watch over you. Visiting you here these last few weeks has been enjoyable."

"You said we'd talk about it later. You didn't say you'd be moving in uninvited."

"I had already made up my mind."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Clearly not."

"You were mean to the professor today," Harry accused. Marvolo's sharp eyes focused on him and then shot back to the fire. "I know because I could see it on his face after you left."

"I am not kind to anyone."

"This is different. You know it and so did he."

"He made me feel," Marvolo replied. "I did not appreciate it."

"Did he do something out of the ordinary."

"No."

"Then you're an arsehole for taking it out on him when he didn't even know what was going on."

"Harry, be warned. There is only so much I will take from you."

Knowing he was pushing his luck, Harry didn't reply as he wanted. But he did get up and walk away. He had trouble not speaking his mind when he shouldn't. He went out to join Annalisa and Draco.

"Did you want to check out the cellar now?" he called as he walked to them. They were standing at the far end of the garden, near a cluster of trees and border hedges.

Without turning around, Draco lifted a rigid finger for silence- Harry wondered how he automatically knew that- and then waved for him to come closer. When he stopped next to the man, it was to find Draco with a completely straight face, carefully watching Anna.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Ask her."

"Anna, what are you doing?" he asked, since the girl was just standing there, swaying slightly, looking up into the tree canopy.

"Watching the nargles."

Harry went rigid also.

"I've heard that word before. Is this your doing, Potter?"

"No, I… Anna, what are nargles? How do you know that word?"

"Can't you see them?" She pointed into the canopy. "There's lots! They say nargles. They are mean and funny!"

Harry knelt down in front of her, smiling as he lifted his hands to her hair, studying her face and those eyes. He blew out a shaky laugh and kissed her forehead. "Annalisa, beautiful girl." He then stood and hoisted her up onto his hip. "Want something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

"Potter," Draco hissed at his back.

"Come along, Draco. It's not the end of the world."

"I beg to differ!"

A little time later the two of them were alone down in the cellar. "It's not the end of the world," he repeated since Draco was still somewhat glaring at nothing in particular. "But one thing is clear. Zabini is a monumental cad."

"What? Harry! She left her! On the bloody doorstep!"

"You realize how old she was?! She wasn't even out of Hogwarts! Merlin, she was still in Hogwarts at the time of Anna's birth!" Harry took a breath and then poked a finger against Draco's chest. "And if I know her- which I bloody well do!- I'm absolutely certain she lingered around and waited until that door was opened. She would never have done what DUMBLEDOR DID TO ME!"

The brunet sucked in a breath and spun away, cursing under his breath. It was not the time for those feelings to be dragged to the surface.

"Have you thought about how you want the cellar set up?"

Harry turned back to him, saw Draco was prepared to drop it and was grateful for it. "Not really. Shelves, right? How complicated could it be?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "You've never been in a proper wine cellar, have you?"

"Guess not. Let's talk about the cellar another time," he said, shoving his trembling hands into his pockets and aiming for the steps. "I want to get dinner started and read to Annalisa. Did she bring her books?"

"Yes." Draco followed slowly after. He saw the shaking, but knew it wasn't from being nervous. This time Harry was fighting off anger. He was fairly certain that anger wasn't directed at anyone in the cottage. "That's part of it then," he quietly stated to himself. "Dumbledore?"

Harry hurried into the sitting room and crossed over to his potions nook, where his work station was set up as well as the potions cupboard. He pulled out a small vial of calming drought and knocked back a quarter of it; intensely aware of the narrowed crimson eyes on him. Annalisa had been sitting quietly on the rug in front of him, paging through her new books.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Hardly."

"Frin Harry? Can we read now?"

Marvolo bent over to pluck the girl up from the rug and perched her on his lap. "Harry will need to begin dinner now. We can start now and he'll pick up when he can. How does that sound, Annalisa?"

"Okay!"

Harry watched, wide eyed, as Voldemort relaxed back with the little girl in his lap and opened the book. He then popped open the vial again and took another swig.

"Stop that, Harry," sexy voice said from behind him, and a hand reached around to grab the vial. Draco set the calming drought on the worktable before dragging Harry back into the kitchen. "What are we making for dinner?"

"Shepard's pie."

"I thought you said you didn't know her."

"Well I heard her mention it's her favorite and it is her birthday. And I thought after, some hot fudge sundaes might-"

A wild deranged look appeared in Draco's eyes. "Don't you bloody well dare!"

* * *

"I'm going on a date with Draco Malfoy," Harry said to himself later that night, sitting out on his back patio; alone again as Draco and Anna had just departed. Marvolo sat just beside him, reading. He took a drink from his wine glass, hardly believing the words he'd just whispered. "I'm going on a date with Draco Malfoy." He then laughed. It sounded absurd. And yet it didn't feel so. He was beyond excited about it.

He quickly sobered, wiping the stupid smile off his face, remembering just who was sitting next to him. Marvolo had picked up his new potions book off the desk and was paging through it. Harry studied the man's face in suspicion. Marvolo was looking very pleased with himself. He was about to demand to know what Marvolo had done when he heard the Floo roar to life inside from the open door.

"Harry, are you in?"

Harry popped up and hurried into the sitting room. Hermione's face floated in the green fire.

"Mione, hi. Merlin, Malfoy asked me out!"

She laughed a little. "I know. I just ended a floo call from him." Her smile grew. Draco had sounded as excited as Harry was looking now. "And you said yes."

"I don't know why I said yes…"

"Yes you do. Harry, if he were anything like Myles, you would never have given him the time of day. He's changed for the better. You could instantly see that. We love him and you saw that too. And Harry," she said sharply, "you've had an eye for Draco for years too! Don't deny it!"

"All right already! Yes, fine. I maybe might have fancied him a little bit 7th year when he stopped being a complete self-absorbed wanker."

"Finally!" Ron cried from somewhere in the background.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron…"

"This proves I'm not so thick. Everyone thought I was thick! But I caught on, didn't I?" Ron ranted in the background to no one in particular. "He's my best mate. Course I was gonna see he was drooling over Malfoy the Git!"

"Oi, Ron! I was not drooling okay! It's not like he had the legs on him he has today!"

"Budge over, love." A moment later, Ron's head joined Hermione's. "A legs man, huh? And you so were…" both Hermione and Ron frowned at the same time. "Um. Speaking of legs, who's that standing behind you?"

Harry cleared his throat. "So… I have some news. Ron, your _boss_ decided to move in with me. Temporarily." He looked over his shoulder to find Marvolo's eyes narrowed on him in warning. "I'm not going to say more," he said reassuringly.

"My boss?"

Turning back to them, it was clear Hermione immediately understood. She looked shell shocked. Ron- bless him- looked confused.

"I don't really have a boss. I work _with_ Fred and George, so—ah!" Ron fell back out of the Floo in fright once Marvolo had dropped beside Harry to spear Ron with a death glare.

Harry chuckled. The look on Ron's face! And Hermione looked like a stone statue, with slightly narrowing eyes.

"I'm still noticing you."

Marvolo gracefully stood. "I'm going to bed."

"Night then." Harry turned back to Hermione as Marvolo climbed the stairs. Ron was still out of sight recovering. "Yeah. So that's happened too."

* * *

A/N:So another one done. Hope you enjoyed :) And I'm hoping to get the next chapter of The Black Bunny finished soon. Have a great weekend!


End file.
